Le Serviteur de Gaïa
by Leopardize
Summary: C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa – Mère-De-Toutes-Choses –, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur des Enfants de la Terre – Protecteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage PostSaison2
1. PROLOGUE : AU COMMENCEMENT ÉTAIT LA FIN

Hé, bienvenue toi qui débarque ! Voici mon premier essai sur le fandom TW – J'espère que ça te plaira ~ !

 **Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements** : à _Loclo4 qui a corrigé ce chapitre et tout ceux qui viendront, n'hésitez pas à lui adresser un mot de remerciement & à passer lire ses histoires ! _

* * *

**PROLOGUE : AU COMMENCEMENT ÉTAIT LA FIN  
**

* * *

Au commencement est le _Chaos_ , profonde crevasse, puis vient _Gaïa_ et enfin _Éros_.

C'était à peu près tout ce dont pouvait se souvenir Stiles Stilinski, de ce qu'il avait un jour appris d'un de ses professeurs un peu trop porté sur la théologie. Bon. Peut-être que ' _tout_ ' n'était pas exactement vrai. Pour ainsi dire, il savait qu'après cela, les dieux s'étaient tous entre-fécondés afin de donner naissance au monde tel qu'il était à ce jour, du moins pour les plus croyants. Pas étonnant qu'il fusse si bordélique se prenait-il parfois à songer, lorsque son esprit dérivait un peu trop. Si même les Dieux s'étaient laissés aller à la _consanguinité_ haut les cœurs, il ne fallait guère s'étonner après cela, que rien ne tourne bien rond sur cette planète. Il n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et accessoirement _loup-garou_ , pour se rendre compte que les Dieux avaient franchement merdé.

À quel moment s'étaient-ils dit que créer une version surnaturelle du monde serait chouette et cool ? À croire que Dionysos aurait dû vérifier à deux fois le contenu de ses boissons avant de les flanquer à tous les coins de tables des super-banquets-divins. Sans quoi, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

S _tiles mon pote_ _,_ songea-t-il avec frénésie _. C'est une grosse bêtise et tu vas y laisser la peau !_

Il ignora bien sûr les abeilles trop nombreuses et bourdonnantes dans son crâne, qui s'étaient mises à hurler de rire. " _Euphémiiiiiiiiisme_ !" qu'elles chantaient. Stiles s'était alors dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il consulte. Quand tout ce bordel serait fini, bien-sûr. Quand Deucalion serait mort, enterré six pieds sous terre. Voir douze, pour être sûr. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de tester la théorie du _loup-garou-zombie_.

\- C'est une grosse connerie Stilinski, balança monsieur Argent, bien après avoir terminé de tracer le cercle surmonté de divers pentagrammes, runes et autres trucs tout droit sortis d'un bouquin de sorcellerie. Pour un peu que cela fonctionne, c'est une énorme connerie.

Et Stiles ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Son idée était génialement débile, à n'en pas douter, mais c'était la seule solution. C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle, pour se persuader qu'il n'allait pas foutre la Terre à Feu et à Sang inutilement, pour un peu que tout tourne mal. Pas qu'il était défaitiste, nope. Stiles Stilinski était un grand optimiste, doté d'un humour sans borne. Simplement que les plans que la meute et lui mettaient en place n'avaient que trop tendance à ne jamais marcher. Souvent à cause de la meute et lui d'ailleurs. Trop penché sur l'envie de sauver tout le monde, de s'auto sacrifier et autres, leurs plans ne fonctionnaient jamais, parce qu'ils tenaient trop tous, à leur petite bande de monstre de foire.

\- Ça fonctionnera, répondit l'adolescent, confiant.

Il ne s'était pas efforcé d'en parler le moins possible pour rien. D'impliqué, il n'y avait qu'un _chasseur_ au sang-froid remarquable et un... _Mage_ ? Stiles n'aurait su dire qui était réellement Alan Deaton. Il en savait beaucoup trop, pour n'être qu'un simple _vétérinaire_. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient trois. Le chasseur expérimenté qui aurait donné sa vie pour que sa fille ne soit pas impliquée, le sorcier, celui qui possédait toutes les connaissances nécessaires et lui, le _sacrifice_.

Avait-il déjà mentionné qu'il était grand temps qu'il consulte ? Oui. Non. Le lycéen étouffa un rire amer. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour sauver cette bande de loups mal léchés. Pour sauver _Scott_ , son frère et _Lydia_ , la fille qu'il aimait. Pour sauver les fesses _d'Isaac_ qu'il parvenait à apprécier quand ce dernier ne jouait pas les gros durs et même _Derek_ , alias _Sourwolf_. La simple mention mentale de l'Alpha le fit frissonner. Tsss. Même dans sa propre tête, le Hale continuait de l'emmerder, heureusement, Deaton revint vers eux, et ainsi Stiles put se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Invoquer _Gaïa_ , la Déesse Mère, et la prier de les débarrasser de Deucalion.

Stiles se mit au centre du cercle après que Deaton soit venu peindre des runes anciennes sur la peau nue et blanche de l'adolescent. L'encre était rouge et poisseuse et le fils du Shérif n'eut aucun doute quant à ce qu'il s'agissait. Du _sang_ , de toute évidence. Il retient le haut-le-coeur marquant son dégoût et détourna la tête vers le ciel et sa lune pleine. Il espérait que cela fonctionnerait, qu'ils seraient enfin en paix avec leurs familles respectives. Alors il souffla, longuement, ferma les yeux et entama le chant divin que Deaton avait passé des jours à lui apprendre.

C'était un chant à la fois beau, et monstrueux, comme s'il était capable, par de simples sons, de simples paroles, d'insuffler la vie aussi facilement qu'il aurait pu la détruire _._

" _Oh Gaïa, Gaïa... !"_

La voix du garçon résonna, ni juste, ni fausse, emprunt de ses prières.

" _..._ _Mère-De-Toutes-Choses,_ _entend_ _mes prières…"_

La brise se leva, fraîche et rude, comme un hiver d'Alaska, s'infiltrant dans la tignasse sombre de l'adolescent qui avait fini par écarter les bras sans même s'en rendre compte, comme une invitation à la Déesse de venir parmi eux _._

"… _de qui la Vie et la Mort dépendra…"_

Deaton recula de quelques mètres, imité par Chris qui en vint bientôt à faire barrière de son bras entre ses yeux et le vent, les feuilles et la pluie qui se déchaînait.

" _... afin de bâtir une nouvelle ère…"_

Le chant devenait de plus en plus inaudible tant la tempête semblait devenir de plus en plus violente. Et dans tout cela, l'adolescent ne semblait pas même gêné, pas même essoufflé ou apeuré, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait partie de cette réalité. Le chasseur serra les poings. Dieu sait s'ils n'étaient pas en train d'invoquer un esprit malin. Dieu sait si Stiles n'était pas en train de se tromper sur toute la ligne.. Ses doigts glissèrent vers son holster, conteneur de son glock chargé à bloc. Que Dieu lui pardonne s'il venait à arrêter tout cette mascar..

Le silence revint, avec lui, la tempête essoufflée et un Stiles Stilinski immobile. Ça n'était pas surprenant. Ou alors si, Beaucoup trop. Mais probablement pas autant que cette chose qui se tenait désormais à quelques pas du lycéen dont les iris chocolatés dardaient vers la silhouette dénudée de cette femme à la chevelure de lierre.

 _\- Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait osé chanter mon nom,_ fut les premières paroles que l'apparition lâcha, à la manière d'une bombe.

Le vétérinaire retint son souffle, pas certain de savoir si le ton utilisé avait été amusé, ennuyé ou carrément fou de rage. La prise de Monsieur Argent sur son arme, se fit plus tendue. Aurait-il le temps de tirer sur ce truc ?

 _\- Pas même la moindre chance, humain._

 _Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair_ , songea le chasseur sans pour autant se détendre pour un sou. Stiles se racla la gorge, les pommettes tirant sur un rose pâle. Nue. Cette femme – il ne pouvait en être autrement – était, bordel de merde, nue. Comment était-il censé se concentrer, lui maintenant ? En adolescent bourré d'hormone qu'il était ? _Pense à autre chose, Stiles mon pote ! Scott à poil ? Ohw. Non. Merde. C'est carrément dégueulasse. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un genre de consanguin ? Penser à mon presque frère nu, pour éviter de penser à la femme nue qui se tient – nue – devant moi ? Merde, est-ce que je ne viens pas de penser à cette femme nue – nue –_ _dans ma tête ? Suis-je donc devenu un pervers obsédé par la nudité – nue – de ses pairs ?'_

Un éclat de rire, semblable à ce qui devait s'apparenter aux chants des sirènes mêlés aux hurlements d'un mort, résonna dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Stiles sursauta, glissa un regard curieux vers la femme et percuta enfin.

 _\- En effet, enfant de la Terre. Je suis Gaïa, puisque tu en as invoqué le nom._

Un sourire fait de fleurs et de feuilles orna son visage de racines et de branches. Sa tête était désormais légèrement inclinée, laissant sa tignasse de lierre, de mousse et de fleurs encore, poursuivre leurs chute contre ses clavicules, le long de ses seins, parcourant son ventre plat et ses cuisses fines. Stiles referma sa bouche bruyamment _. Concentre toi, bon sang. Demande lui…_

 _\- Je connais la raison de ton appel Mieczyslaw Stilinski,_ l'avait-elle coupé sans sommation.

Si Stiles fut outré ce fut uniquement pour l'utilisation de son _foutu_ prénom, juste de quoi étirer un sourire moqueur chez l'invocation, et d'autres surprises chez le chasseur et le mage.

 _\- Tu veux te débarrasser des enfants de la Lune. De quelques uns, du moins. Tu dois te douter que rien ne s'obtient sans rien._

Le lycéen opina du chef. Ça lui paraissait évident.

\- Je suis prêt à payer le prix quel qu'il soit.

 _\- Ta vie ne vaut pas celle des enfants de la Lune, humain._

Alors ça c'était nouveau. Lui qui était honneur, pureté et tout ce que vous vouliez, n'avait pas assez de valeur ? Peut-être que s'il avait eut quelques meurtres bien sanglants à son actif, cela aurait changé les choses ? Était-ce que Gaïa essayait de lui dire ? La colère submergea son système comme une tempête maritime.

\- C'est injuste, siffla-t-il, Deucalion et sa meute sont des monstres ! Ils tuent à tour de bras, sans se préoccuper du mal qu'ils causent. Et vous osez me dire que leurs vies valent quoi que ce soit ?

Il rit, amèrement, Gaïa fronça ses sourcils végétales.

 _\- La vie d'un homme qui s'apprête à tuer, ne vaut pas mieux que celle d'un homme qui a déjà tué. Pleurs-tu la souris, lorsque le chat la mange ?_

 _-_ Aucun rapport. Deucalion n'a rien d'un chaton mignon, tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est planter des griffes affreuses dans les corps de ses victimes et leurs bouffer le cœur.

\- _C'est un loup._

 _-_ Un monstre.

Les deux êtres se fixaient sans même sourciller, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient, d'un moment à l'autre, à se sauter à la gorge. Dans leurs coins, les deux adultes s'étaient figés d'effroi. Ils commençaient à peine à réaliser que Gaïa était là, juste devant eux; Que _Gaïa_ était la _Mère-De-Toutes-Choses-Putain_ et qu'elle pourrait probablement d'un claquement de doigts, les effacer de la surface de la terre. Et dans tout ça, Stiles – Mieczyslaw, _sérieusement_ … ? – semblait petit à petit, agacer la Divinité. La rendre folle de rage, oubliant que Gaïa n'était que celle qui avait construit de merveilleuses choses, la nature entre autre, le ciel et la mer – mais aussi responsable des grands déluges. La Vie et la Mort lui appartenaient _. Cet abruti_ _va_ _nous faire tuer…,_ songea Chris en reportant son attention sur la scène quasi biblique. Gaïa abdiquant.

 _\- ... Ainsi soit-il. Le temps d'une Lune, tu sera_ _s_ _gardien de la Magie de Gaïa. Seulement sache, misérable humain, que si jamais tu oses, ne serait-ce que prendre une vie, ta punition sera à la hauteur de ta désobéissance._

Dire que Chris et Deaton étaient surpris de la tournure des choses aurait été un euphémisme. Voilà qu'ils décrochaient quelques secondes, le temps de se jeter un regard lourd de sens et lorsqu'ils revenaient parmi les vivants, ils retrouvaient une Gaïa _abdiquant_ face à l'adolescent le plus insupportable de ce siècle. Ils n'eurent hélas pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée. La silhouette toute de branches, de lierres et de feuilles tendit l'un de ses bras vers l'humain et l'instant d'après ce dernier se voyait transpercé au niveau du cœur, par une main longiligne et lumineuse. L'instant d'après, il s'étala à même le sol en hurlant et la divinité avait _disparu_.


	2. I : RÉALITÉ

Hé, vous allez bien ? Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

 **Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements:** à Loclo4 qui subit mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases bancales, merci pour tes corrections, du fond du cœur + sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté, ajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte. Paix  & amour sur vous. :)

* * *

 **I : RÉALITÉ**

* * *

\- Cette Gaïa, murmura Deaton avec une pointe d'incrédulité, elle s'est jouée de toi, Stiles.

L'adolescent approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête, blanc comme un cadavre, tandis qu'il roulait légèrement sur le flanc à bout de souffle. Il les avait _senti_ , les _liens_ de la Terre _, fusionner_ avec son corps. Bordel. Gaïa – ses mains, racines, ou ce que vous vouliez – était venue s'enrouler autour de son cœur, le malmenant comme l'on retournait une terre prête à être semée avant d'y planter ses _graines._ Prit d'un haut-le-coeur, le fils de shérif ne fut aucunement gêné à l'idée de rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac aux pieds de Chris qui avait dû avoir la mauvaise idée de s'avancer afin de constater l'état de l'adolescent. Inutile de préciser qu'il regretta son geste bienveillant, tandis qu'il servait au jeune homme, une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Charmant Stilinski, commenta-t-il simplement.

Le petit brun dû grogner quelques mots inintelligibles pas franchement sympathiques, puisqu'il étira au chasseur, un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

\- Comment tu te sens, Stiles ? S'inquiéta Alan avec raison.

Il avait vu le garçon se faire foutrement transpercer par une _plante_ magique, avant de s'écrouler au sol à la manière d'une poupée de cire. Devait-il préciser que tout cela ne s'était guère effectué sans une myriade de hurlements ? À l'heure qu'il était, Deaton était même certain que tous les loups du Comté devaient l'avoir entendu et ne tarderaient point à rappliquer, tous crocs sortis. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Stiles s'écroula, lorsqu'il tenta de se mettre debout – à la manière d'une merde sur un trottoir.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en foudroyant ses jambes du regard.

Deaton fut aussitôt à ses côtés, l'aidant à se redresser, puis à tenir debout sans se casser la figure, chose que l'hyperactif lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait assez goûté de la _terre_ pour toute une vie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Un instant je pouvais percevoir les paroles de _Gaïa_ , l'instant d'après, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur _mute_.

\- Oh ça.., souffla Stiles.

Son regard se fit légèrement lointain, tandis qu'il se repassait la scène, comme un film au ralenti. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à l'homme que Gaïa n'avait pas fait que lui prêter sa _magie,_ qu'il y avait un prix pour tout Être faisant usage des pouvoirs _divins_ des Dieux ? Plus il userait de ce _cadeau_ , plus il voudrait l'utiliser, à la manière d'une drogue forte, la dépendance viendrait. Et tout comme avec la cocaïne, ou les autres drogues, les répercussions sur sa santé viendront petit à petit. Sous quelle forme ? Stiles n'en savait fichtre _rien._ Gaïa s'était contentée de hausser les épaules l'air de dire: _qui vivra, verra._ Sauf que Stiles n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affirmer qu'il y survivrait. Sans parler que s'il venait à arracher une vie, la sienne serait vouée à la servitude éternelle auprès de la Déesse Mère. _C'est tout simplement_ _génial_ , songea-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Stilinski, on se réveille.

L'adolescent sursauta.

\- Ouais... Euh. Vous n'avez pas raté grand chose. Le blabla habituel super narcissique des Dieux adorant faire flipper les pauvres mortels.

\- Sûr ? Nous mener en bateau serait une très mauvaise idée, tu t'en doutes.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

Actuellement, l'idée de faire un pas hors limite avec Chris lui semblait carrément moins dérangeant que de désobéir à Gaïa. Aussi bailla-t-il longuement, pour clôturer la conversation. Il n'avait même pas besoin de prétendre d'être sur les rotules, pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour aligner plus de trois mots. Il ne rêvait à présent que d'une douche chaude et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil – voir même peut-être des jours, qui sait ?

\- Je vais te raccompagner dans ce cas. Je ne suis pas sûr que prendre le volant serait prudent.

Stiles n'avait même pas eut le temps de protester, Deaton avait – par on ne sait quel miracle – récupéré les clés de _Roscoe – aka_ la jeep adorée du Stilinski – et ne tarda donc pas à faire signe au garçon de grimper côté passager, ce qu'il fit non sans réticence.

\- Traitez là, comme vous traiteriez votre femme, grogna-t-il pour tout avertissement.

Deaton eut un sourire malin, alors qu'il grimpait côté conducteur et ajustait sa position derrière le volant.

\- Je n'ai pas de femme Stiles, s'amusa-t-il en démarrant.

La jeep cala salement et l'adolescent jura :

\- Bah imaginez qu'il s'agit du _mini-Deaton_. On le manie avec _douceur_ et _souplesse_ et...

\- Oh _Seigneur_ , Stiles... !

 _Roscoe_ démarra, sous le soupire soulagé du vétérinaire. Comment Scott avait-il put faire pour supporter l'hyperactif toutes ces années, furent les uniques pensées du métis lorsqu'il prit le sentier menant hors de la forêt.

Chris Argent resté en arrière, prit bien soin de nettoyer les traces du rituel d'invocation, avant de filer à son tour, non sans songer qu'il allait devoir surveiller de _très_ près le fils du Shérif. Il était persuadé que Stiles ne leur avait pas tout dit.

…

Stiles se roula en boule sous sa couette, enfouissant son visage dans son coussin avec bonheur évident. Il était _crevé_ et encore, il jouait sur les euphémismes. Pourtant voilà, il avait beau tourner et retourner encore entre ses draps, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il avait même testé sa position favorite – sur le côté/ventre, un bras passé sous son oreiller, l'autre calé contre lui, sa main sous sa joue et l'une de ses jambes, la gauche généralement, puisqu'il s'appuyait sur son côté droit, si recroquevillé, qu'il parvenait à toucher sa cuisse de son coude – un gros bordel entre autre. Mais là encore, son esprit avait décidé qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre, trop occupé à faire tourner ses méninges à plein régime.

Il grogna, roula sur le dos, ses bras écartés de chaque côté de son corps, il se laissa aller à contempler le plafond se faisant finalement emporter par ses pensées. Ses pensées qui tournaient encore et encore autour d'une seule et unique personne. Gaïa _._ À part la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, rien ne paraissait avoir changé en lui. Il n'entendait pas mieux, n'avait pas de super odorat, ni de super vue. Il se sentait _normal_ à défaut d'autre chose. Pourtant, ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il serait gardien de sa magie ? _Le temps d'une Lune,_ se souvint Stiles. _Tu parles_ _d'une indication._ Comment était-il censé faire d'ici là ? Parce qu'il était clair qu'il lui faudrait attaquer lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Soit un mois, à tout casser. Lorsque Deucalion serait au plus fort de sa force. Un frisson de terreur fit se recroqueviller l'adolescent sur lui même. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la _Magie de Gaïa_ par ailleurs. Comment était-il donc censé s'en servir ? Devrait-il simplement débarquer le jour J, en priant pour que la divinité ne se fusse pas moquée de lui ? Devrait-il tendre les bras, claquer des doigts ou prononcer une _super-formule-magique_ à la Harry Potter ?

Il n'en savait fichtre _rien._

Un coup contre sa fenêtre le stoppa dans ses théories fumeuses. Avec un grognement épuisé, il se glissa hors de son lit – retenant un juron lorsque ses muscles tirèrent douloureusement – et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avec humeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir un Derek agrippé à la gouttière comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette maison n'y survivrait pas, songea-t-il avec un agacement certain.

\- Les portes, Hale, ne sont pas faites pour les chiens.

Le loup grogna pour toute réponse, repoussa Stiles afin de pouvoir se glisser dans la chambre de l'adolescent avec souplesse.

\- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Du lait et des petits gâteaux peut-être ?

\- Stilinski. La ferme.

\- Toi la ferme ! Où tu te crois ? On a pas élevé les cochons ensemble que je sache, alors tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu te tires. C'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire chi...

Une main large et chaude se glissa contre ses lèvres, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. De son autre main, le loup-garou lui fit signe de la mettre en veilleuse. En effet, la lumière du couloir venait de s'allumer, le pas lourd du Shérif Stilinski montant les escaliers se fit entendre. Derek grogna lorsqu'il perçut la tentative du garçon pour signaler sa présence.

\- Boucle-là, Stiles. C'est important, il faut qu'on parle. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au plafond. _Bah voyons,_ semblait parler son regard. _Tu fais souvent effraction chez les gens quand tu veux leur parler, toi ? Tu connais pas le téléphone ? Abruti de cabot.'_ Derek songea que même silencieux, Stiles était un _foutu_ moulin à paroles. Diable, comment un simple regard pouvait-il signifier autant ?

\- Tout va bien fiston ?

Derek s'écarta légèrement de l'humain, le regard équivaut.

\- Au poil papa. Je vais me coucher, on se voit demain.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, un soupire épuisé et Noah Stilinski acquiesça, souhaitant une bonne nuit au garçon. Stiles reporta son attention sur Derek, sourcils haussés et bras croisés contre son torse.

\- J'attends, indiqua-t-il comme si ça n'était pas suffisamment évident.

Le loup grogna, sans surprise aucune, avant de s'approcher lentement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux habituellement verts, tiraient désormais sur le rouge, si légèrement que Stiles ne put en être totalement sûr. Et soudainement, Derek Hale se mit à le renifler.

Ce fut immédiat, l'humain le repoussa d'un coup dans l'estomac, bien qu'il douta avoir réellement blessé ou même effleuré le Hale, et lui servit son regard le plus exaspéré. Le loup recula non sans foudroyer son cadet du regard.

\- Quoi ? Gronda-t-il de son timbre grave.

Stiles frissonna sans aucune raison apparente.

\- Quoi ? _Quoi_ ?! Il ose demander, non mais je _rêve_. Les _gens_ ne se reniflent pas entre eux, _Sourwolf._ Si tu crois que je vais te renifler l'anus, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Voilà pourquoi Derek limitait les contacts avec les humains en général. Ils étaient _fous_ et incapable de compréhension. Là où le Loup se servait de son odorat pour se repérer, l'humain le négligeait. L'Homme était _stupide._ Aussi décida-t-il de faire comme si l'hyperactif ne venait pas d'ouvrir sa _grande_ bouche une fois encore. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, était surtout le _pourquoi_ du _comment_ l'odeur du lycéen avait changé. Pas si ce dernier allait lui renifler quoi déjà ? L'anus ? Il n'était pas un vulgaire sac à puce, bon sang.

\- Tu sens plus pareil, marmonna le Hale sans aucune délicatesse. Pourquoi tu sens plus pareil ?

Et il se mit à fouiller un peu partout dans la chambre de l'adolescent, fronçant les sourcils à la vu d'un déodorant, qui d'après lui, camouflait les odeurs de façon bien peu naturelle, et une eau de cologne, celle qu'il sentait en général par dessus l'odeur de la peau du garçon.

\- Euh. Derek ? Tu as fumé quelque chose avant de venir ? Parce que tu fous les boules.

\- Qu'as tu fais, Stiles…, rétorqua Derek avec une pointe de souffrance dans la voix.

L'humain en fut surpris. Au moins autant que lorsque le Loup se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux torses se touchent. _Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu, que ce type est barge._

\- Toute la forêt porte ton odeur, Stilinski. Tu portes l'odeur de la forêt, de la _maison_. Alors je me répète, qu'est-ce que tu as _foutu_ , bordel !

Il pouvait presque voir les crocs du _loup_ d'où il était, sentir le souffle chaud de l'adulte sur son nez, son parfum _sauvage –_ l'odeur de la terre après la pluie et ce quelque chose de _bestial_. Stiles émit un bruit de gorge effaré. _Il va me bouffer'_ , se dit-il. _Il me fixe comme s'il allait me bouffer._ Et probablement à raison d'ailleurs. Les pupilles du Hale étaient si dilatées qu'elles en paraissaient noires. Dans sa tête, le _Loup_ hurla: _maison ! Maison ! Maison ! '_ Et Derek dut se retenir de plaquer l'humain contre un mur pour le maculer de sa propre odeur, l'odeur de sa meute. Alors il grogna, repoussa un peu violemment l'adolescent qui chuta au sol sans douceur aucune et fila, sans même avoir attendu la réponse de l'humain. Celui-là même, qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde souffrir de sa chute violente. Sous ses fesses, un large tapis de mousse s'était étendu, amortissant sa chute. _Du... lichen ?_ Stiles, fixa la verdure sur le sol de sa chambre, la bouche grande ouverte.

Bordel. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à son père ?

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain – pas vraiment à l'heure si vous vouliez tout savoir – Stiles se demanda vivement s'il n'avait pas rêvé de toute cette histoire avec Gaïa. Ses muscles ne le faisaient plus souffrir le martyr, le tapis de lichen avait disparu de sa chambre et il se sentait _bien_. Mettant donc son étrange rêve de côté – il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de mater des séries aussi tard – il passa en quatrième vitesse sous la douche, attrapa promptement de quoi se vêtir, enfila rapidement son hoodie rouge – son préféré par ailleurs – et passa par la case _cuisine_ histoire d'avaler un truc solide avant de sortir de la maison dans laquelle il dut entrer à nouveau en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié, et son sac de cours et ses clés de voiture. Une fois dans cette dernière, il se permit de souffler longuement. Il avait beau pleuvoir des cordes allez savoir pourquoi il était d'une _fichtre_ bonne humeur.

 _Attends que je te raconte mon rêve mon pote, tu vas halluciner !_ Songea-t-il avec un amusement certain. Il démarra et se mit en route vers son lycée, chantonnant l'air entraînant de _Chelsea Dagger,_ du groupe _The Frattelis._ Il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un fou, fenêtres toutes ouvertes à chanter à tue-tête dans sa voiture, mais Stiles étant qui il était, il n'en avait rien à carrer. Il ignora ainsi aisément les regards étranges qu'on lui adressa, tandis qu'il éteignait son moteur, une fois garé sur le parking du lycée. Son sac de cours passé sur son épaule, il claqua sa portière, verrouilla l'habitacle et fila tranquillement vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, indifférent à la pluie. Rien n'aurait pu entacher sa bonne humeur.

Rien, à par Scott qui débarqua avec un sourire, qu'il perdit pour une moue curieuse.

\- Hey Stiles, on t'attendais plus, fit le mexicain en pressant son épaule d'une main.

Plus loin, Isaac et sa bande de chien lui adressèrent des regards étranges, curieux. Scott toussa, bon simulateur.

\- Euh... Mon pote. Tu t'es roulé dans la boue avant de venir ?

Stiles haussa ses sourcils, l'air de demander clairement s'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. Le lycéen eut l'air un peu gêné.

\- Tu _sens_ plus _pareil_. Je veux dire. Tu _sens_ les bois et euh... comme la _maison,_ avait-il ajouté sur le ton de la confidence.

La tronche effarée de l'hyperactif, fit éclater de rire une petite voix dans sa tête. _Hilarant_ , murmurait-elle. _Les humains sont hilarants._


	3. II : EURYDICE

Hé, vous allez bien ? Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

 **Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements:** à Loclo4 qui subit mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases bancales, merci pour tes corrections, du fond du cœur + sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté, ajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte. Paix  & amour sur vous. :)

* * *

 **II : EURYDICE**

* * *

Concrètement, Stiles avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait pu s'en sortir d'une manière aussi simple. Ça avait, entre autre, était aussi facile que de voler une sucette à un bébé. Ou peut-être que son meilleur ami était juste incroyablement crédule ? Oui. Bon. Peut-être que Scott était une _foutue_ bonne cible pour tout mythomane adepte des histoires un peu tordues. Mais hey ! Stiles n'allait pas se plaindre – surtout qu'il avait tout de même réussi à faire gober au mexicain qu'il était en train de tester une nouvelle crème pour la peau à base de boue et d'herbes, censé calmer son hyperactivité. Scott avait haussé les sourcils, tapoté son épaule avec un sourire engageant et lui avait fait savoir que _c'était cool_ même si depuis le temps _tout le monde_ avait _fini par s'y faire._ Pour ce qui était du reste de la meute et bien... Il fallait croire que les bizarreries de Stiles étaient si fréquentes qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus s'étonner de rien et de faire comme si _tout était normal_. Pour le coup, le Stilinski s'en était presque sentit vexé. Il s'étonnait toujours un peu plus de voir comme son _génie_ avait tendance à ne pas être reconnu. Puis il s'était mentalement giflé, se rappelant alors que de toute façon, ce fameux masque de boue était inexistant et que donc, tout son monologue sur le fait d'être incompris, avait été inutile.

Un début de journée normal pour Stiles Stilinski, en outre.

La suite avait été vachement moins normale et habituelle. Du moins, si le fait de fréquenter des loups-garous/banshee pouvait être considéré comme _normal_. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà précisé qu'il était un être humain ? Non ? Oui ? Parce qu'il avait beau se passer la journée comme un vieux film en VHS, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre _diable_ comment en avait-il put en venir à parler _astronomie_ avec un _ficus._ Un putain de _ficus_. Celui-là même qui avait dû moisir au fond de la salle d'économie, oublié par le Coach depuis probablement le tout début.

…

Stiles posa ses fesses sur sa chaise, le plus loin possible du bureau de son hérétique de professeur d'économie et accessoirement son coach de Lacrosse – même si tortionnaire s'avérait plus juste – désireux de se faire oublier le temps d'un cours. Il était encore en train de repenser à son non-rêve – celui-là même où il avait décidé de se prendre pour un Winchester et invoquer Lucifer (Gaïa) histoire de botter le cul à une meute de loups – lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours avait retenti. Alors Bobby Finstock avait débarqué en grandes pompes comme toujours, son visage marqué par le dégoût que ses étudiants lui inspiraient – même si tous savaient que dans le fond, le Coach les appréciait bien qu'il prétendait le contraire – et cette arrogance qui lui sied tant.

\- Okay les mômes, avait-il ensuite balancé, dès qu'il eut fini avec son : Fermez-là bande d'abrutis.

Il porta sa tasse de café à sa propre effigie à ses lèvres tout en laissant traîner son regard sur sa classe, à la probable recherche d'un élève à tyranniser dès le début du cours. Un sourire victorieux orna tranquillement ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que Scott – sa tête de turque fa-vo-ri-te après Stilinski – ne cessait justement de jeter des regards vers son meilleur ami, qui avait l'air de les éviter depuis ce matin. Bobby ne fit même pas mine de retenir son ricanement moqueur.

\- Un soucis McCall ? Ton couple avec Rasowsky bat d'l'aile ? Allez, remerciez tous McCall et sortez une copie. Ça vous apprendra à vous faire les yeux doux dans ma classe, bande d'incapables.

Il y eut des grognements, des yeux levés au plafond et une Lydia souriant légèrement avec une lueur moqueuse dans le vert de ses yeux. _Vous ne savez vraiment pas vivre l'un sans l'autre hein,_ semblaient-ils dire. Scott en aurait crié à l'injustice s'il n'avait pas été certain de prendre double ration de la part de Finstock. À la place, il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et sortit de quoi rendre un devoir, délaissant Stiles et sa tronche outrée dans le fond de la classe.

Celui-là même qui pour une fois, n'avait rien fait. _Je hais ce type,_ se dit-il en farfouillant dans son sac avec énergie. _Non mais il pourrait pas nous lâcher la grappe des fois ? À croire qu'il n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre, non mais je rêve. Hérétique de prof' va._ Et il continua de marmonner intérieurement durant les vingt-sept premières minutes de l'évaluation, autant contre le Coach que son sujet d'économie à la con. _Mais_ _qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions..._ _B_ _ordel, mais on a jamais vu ça en cours !_ Stiles, au summum de l'outrance, roula des yeux lorsqu'il relu une fois encore la première question sur laquelle il bossait plus ou moins depuis le début

 **1\. Dans une note structurée et argumentée, expose** **z** **les restrictions à l'usage des TIC imposées à l'employeur en matière de recrutement et en matière de contrôle et de surveillance des salariés.**

Son dos s'échoua mollement contre son dossier, sa tête alors basculée en arrière vers la plante verte qui avait l'air de faire décoration depuis la nuit des temps.

\- T'es une petite chanceuse, toi. T'es là, posée tranquillement et tu fous rien de tes journées. La grande classe.

Il souffla doucement, s'apprêtant à se reconcentrer sur son évaluation, lorsque les feuilles du ficus bougèrent soudainement. Il crut un instant avoir totalement halluciné, lorsqu'un visage sembla se dessiner dans le tronc. _Stiles mon pote. Faut que tu consulte_ _s_ _sérieusement,_ songea-t-il en retenant un rire nerveux. Mais alors la plante lui répondit, sur le ton de la réprimande.

\- _Oui c'est ça ! Insultes les plantes vertes puisqu'elle_ _s_ _ne sont pas capable de sentiments ! Elles ne sont que décoration après tout, nan ? Ouaaais, laissons les crever au fond d'une classe poussiéreuse avec une bande d'Hommes attardés et irrespectueux ! Espèce de Connard Prétentieux ! Sac-à-Merde ! Imbécile !.._ Se tortilla-t-elle en agitant doucement ses feuilles, comme si un courant d'air s'était soudainement infiltré dans la pièce et s'était mit à valser entre ses membres feuillus...

Inutile de dire que Stiles en resta bouche bée. Et s'il crut que ça s'arrêterait là, mal lui en prit, puisque le ficus reparti dans un genre de discours haineux envers les humains et pro-Gaïa. Le nom à peine prononcé par le végétal, le fit frissonner et sa peau sembla comme parcouru d'un courant électrique. Le ficus cessa aussitôt de parler, dardant sur l'humain ce que Stiles s'imagina être un regard choqué. La plante secoua ses feuilles comme prise de tremblements.

 _\- Oh,_ fit-elle. _Je n'avais pas conscience que Gaïa... Enfin. Oh. Par Ma Mère. Un homme avec la magie de…_

Elle sembla souffler par un petit trou, là, dans l'écorce, marmonnant entre son feuillage.

 _\- Ce n'est vraiment plus c'que c'était..._

Stiles cilla.

\- Euh... Tu parles, avait-il dit en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, certain que ses camarades avaient entendu.

Or tous semblaient plongés dans l'évaluation donnée par Finstock et parfois, quelques jurons à demi-ton, furent entendu. Malgré lui, un sourire ironique étira la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à galérer sur le sujet. De quoi lui faire plutôt plaisir, si vous vouliez l'avis du peuple. Il n'eut hélas pas le temps de s'en satisfaire plus que cela, puisque Ficus sembla lui balancer un coup de branche sur le sommet du crâne. Il retint un cri surpris, foudroyant la plante en pot de son regard chocolat.

\- Oh, sérieusement ? Chuchota-t-il.

 _\- Stupide humain, répondit la plante. Stupide humain qui ne sait rien de rien._

Le fils du Shérif leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Mais hey ! Pourquoi je peux parler à une plante ? Pourquoi maintenant et attends. Tu ne serais pas une hallucination ? À coup sûr c'est ce masque de boue, tiens !

Nouveau coup de branche et quelques cris poussés en sourdines plus tard, et Stiles se remettait à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

 _\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on est porteur du Pouvoir de Gaïa,_ jeune idiot, lui glissa la plante. _On devient les yeux et les oreilles de la nature et inversement.._

Bon. Au moins il était définitivement fixé quant à cette histoire de rituel pseudo satanique. Quoique. Il tiqua aux mots du végétal.

\- Attends. Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ? Les yeux et les oreilles de la nature ? Sérieusement ?

Ok. Ça devenait carrément louche cette histoire. Est-ce que George – il avait décidé de surnommer la plante ainsi – était en train d'insinuer qu'il allait devoir se taper tous les états d'âme de toutes les plantes ?

 _\- Je suis sérieux, oui. Tu vas ressentir tout ce que l'on ressent et inversement. Nous sommes lié_ _s_ _, bougre d'idiot. Ta vie est nôtre et la nôtre est tienne..._ _B_ _ien que je me demande encore pourquoi Mère a décidé de nous infliger une telle punition…_

Et Stiles se dit qu'il était alors franchement dans la merde. Il avait voulu la force de vaincre Deucalion... Et il se retrouvait dans la peau de Tarzan. Un début de fou rire hystérique le prit en traître.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ! Je vais pas… — mais quelqu'un l'interrompit.

Il papillonna et se retourna vers le prof d'économie, vers la salle entière qui le fixait désormais avec l'air d'hésiter entre rire de lui et l'envoyer dans un asile.

\- Tu ne vas pas quoi, Stilinski ? Finir ta conversation avec ta copine la plante verte ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a au moins donné les réponses de l'évaluation ? Oh ? Non ? Je me demande pourquoi !

L'humain sursauta légèrement, les sourcils alors froncés et une moue désappointée à même le visage, tandis que la classe éclatait de rire. Ah. Tiens, voilà qu'il passait encore pour l'imbécile de service. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En fait c'est un ficus m'sieur, eut-il l'air de fanfaronner.

George secoua ses feuilles l'air de lui intimer de se taire. Chose pas vraiment utile puisque Stiles étant qui il était, avait plus que tendance à l'ouvrir quand il ne le fallait pas.

\- Mais j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein.

…

Bref. Un cours inintéressant qui lui avait valu une charmante heure de colle... Et un nouveau pote un peu trop porté sur les insultes - si vous vouliez son avis, mais qui était-il pour juger les gens... Les _plantes_ , après tout, hein ? Le fait était, qu'il allait _encore_ avoir une conversation avec son paternel - celles du genre sérieuses, celles qui finissaient toujours en un: _Fiston, la rêverie n'a pas sa place à l'école !_ Ou encore: _Stiles, es-tu sûr de respecter le dosage de tes médicaments ?_ Le tout saupoudré d'un regard suspicieux. Comme si l'idée de se droguer avec ses propres cachetons l'avait un jour effleuré tiens... Ou peut-être que si. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il doutait fortement que l'excuse _Masque de boue à la Marijuana_ ne fonctionne avec le _Shériff_ de la ville. Mais passons.

L'heure était à la pause repas et déjà Stiles abandonnait la meute, avec en tête, l'idée de tirer toute cette affaire au clair. Scott était de toute façon, probablement bien trop occupé à roucouler avec Allison pour s'apercevoir de son absence. Quant aux toutous de Derek, tyranniser le reste de la population lycéenne semblait être un job à plein temps. Ainsi donc, le Stilinski se retrouvait seul à patauger dans les flaques d'eau immenses qu'avait fini par créer l'averse démesurée qui s'était abattue sur la ville de Beacon Hills le matin même. Les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt, il s'était alors mit en route en direction de la forêt qui bordait le lycée, cette même forêt où il s'était passé tant de choses et qui entourait la ville comme un piège de verdure. _Je suis partout, à quoi tu t'attendais ?_ Souffla une voix à l'arrière de sa tête. Stiles se prit à penser qu'il devenait fou – en plus d'avoir appris à travestir la voix de sa propre conscience – tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, sans toutefois être perdu au milieu de nul part - il se mit à scruter les arbres, les fougères, les fleurs et même l'herbe comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu, comme s'il allait suffire que d'un regard pour que tout se dévoile soudainement sous un nouveau jour, comme avec la plante. Mais rien ne se passa. Il resta debout, là, planté au beau milieu de la forêt, à attendre qu'un putain d'arbre ne prenne la parole.

Il déraillait clairement.

 _Et ça se prétend génie,_ ria la femme dans sa tête. Stiles grogna légèrement alors qu'il shootait dans un caillou, l'air un peu ailleurs. _Ouais, bah si on m'avait fourni un manuel pour apprenti-dresseur-de-Gaïa ça aurait été plus simple tss,_ avait-il répliqué mentalement en réitérant son shoot. Le cailloux avait alors volé, rebondit sur un tronc d'arbre avant de lui revenir en plein visage aussi soudainement que cela. Autour de lui, la forêt s'agita et le vent siffla tellement à ses oreilles qu'il fût persuadé que _la nature_ était en train de rire de lui. _Modères-toi, homme,_ entendit-il partout et nul-part à la fois. Il roula les yeux dans ses orbites probablement plus blasé que jamais.

\- Et bien, si _sa_ _majesté_ pouvait daigner descendre et me filer un ou deux tuyaux ça serait vachement cool. Genre. Vraiment, fit Stiles de vive voix en fixant un arbuste de manière suspicieuse, intérieurement persuadé qu'il était, de l'avoir vu bouger.

Il eut un moment de flottement, alors que l'adolescent ajoutait avec mauvaise foi évidente.

\- S'il vous plaît... J'ai _vraiment_ l'impression de virer dingos... Là. Et je ne parle pas du chien Disney, okay ? Aucun rapport.

Derrière lui, un bruissement de feuille le fit faire volte-face, ses iris noisettes alors posées sur le tronc large du vieux chêne. La _voix_ fut légèrement plus distincte et cristalline cette fois et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Stiles fut persuadé qu'il s'agissait de _quelqu'un_ d'autre.

 _Avant de vouloir te servir de la Magie de Gaïa, tu dois pouvoir_ voir _la magie de Gaïa,_ lui avait-elle fait savoir. Inutile de préciser que cela ne l'avait pas plus avancé que cela. Il avait froncé ses sourcils, regardé un peu partout, avant de grogner sa frustration:

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment ouvrir plus les yeux qu'ils ne le sont déjà, hein.

Et, les yeux pourtant grands ouverts, il avait balayé son espace du regard, sans trouver quoique ce soit de _magique._ Alors la voix avait semblé soupirer, moitié-ennuyée, moitié-exaspérée et pour sûr que si elle avait été présente devant lui, Stiles en aurait mit sa main à couper qu'elle avait roulé les yeux. _Le veux-tu seulement ?_ Ça avait été au tour du lycéen que de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah, de toute évidence, je ne suis pas là pour cueillir des champignons.

Quoique ça lui aurait alors donné une excuse quant à son comportement étrange de la mâtiné auprès de ses professeurs...

 _Ta tête désire ce par quoi ton cœur est effrayé, garçon,_ dit-elle encore. Stiles répliqua aussitôt, abrupt:

\- Ça n'a pas de sens. Mon cœur et ma tête m'appartiennent. Et je veux comprendre, je veux _savoir._

 _Alors dans ce cas, il te suffit de voir._

 _\- Mais je ne vois rien, bon sang !_ Commença-t-il à s'agacer.

Son faciès, qui avait prit une teinte légèrement rouge sous l'agacement, semblait désormais écarlate sous la colère. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la voix cristalline reprit - comme équipé d'une patience à toute épreuve.

 _Tu regardes, mais tu ne vois pas, garçon. Ne regardes pas avec tes yeux. Vois avec ton cœur. Vois avec ton âme. Vois avec tes sens. Vois avec le souffle du vent. Vois avec le bruissement des feuilles. Vois avec le piaillement des oiseaux…_

Le Stilinski avait décroché - en partie du moins - de ce que la voix lui disait. Elle n'avait pas cessé de parler, allongeant sa liste toujours un peu plus, mais désormais tout n'était qu'un vague fond sonore dans la tête de l'hyperactif qui ne cessait de se dire que rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Il était clairement sous l'emprise de la drogue ou quoi que ce fusse d'autre. Probablement même que son père allait débarquer avec une équipe armée, pour le ramener de force à Eichen House - l'endroit où il s'était inventé toutes ces aventures surnaturelles. Il était sérieusement en train de péter les plombs - entre parler aux arbres et entendre des voix, franchement, on ne pouvait décemment faire pire. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de faire exactement ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire.

Les paupières closes, il laissa son esprit divaguer comme il savait si bien le faire. Il parvenait à entendre sans aucune difficulté le souffle du vent puissant et les gouttes de pluie martelant le sol en une symphonie ininterrompue - les craquements sinistres des branches et des troncs imposants, sans parler des bruissements divers et variés, venant autant des buissons à ras du sol, que des feuilles là, égarés dans les cieux. N'importe qui aurait put sentir tout cela, se dit-il en serrant les poings. La caresse du vent sur son visage eut pourtant vite fait de le détendre et il souffla pour s'extirper de sa nervosité et de sa _peur._ Alors soudainement, le vent devint chant et la terre grondements et il crut un instant durant, _entendre_ un _oiseau_ siffler l'air impressionné sur un: G _ood job, e_ ncourageant. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et manqua de flancher lorsqu'il l'a vit. Elle, la propriétaire de cette voix calme et patiente. Sa tignasse verte parsemée de fleurs qui coulait en une masse dense le long de son corps _dénudé_ et peint de cette même teinte. Une couronne de feuille de chêne serrait son front, affinant son visage et, ses yeux d'ambres semblaient briller de mille feux. Sur ses lèvres pâles, un sourire doux lui était adressé. Il vit ses seins _nus_ et son ventre plat à demi couvert par un voile opaque - comme fait d'eau et cachant sa probable nudité - Stiles n'avait _vraiment_ pas voulu savoir - et il vit la partie inférieur de son corps, comme fondu dans un très vieux chêne. Un mot s'imposa d'office dans son esprit.

Nymphe _._

Une nymphe qui lui étira un magnifique sourire - juste de quoi faire battre son cœur à tout rompre - l'air particulièrement amusée. Les doigts fins qu'elle avait posé contre la joue de l'humain - qui avait alors été persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la caresse du vent - tombèrent le long de son corps et l'instant d'après elle se tenait bien droite devant l'adolescent, alors séparé de son chêne. Stiles était toujours bouche-bée, mâchoire pendante, et mit un certain temps avant de se reprendre.

\- M-Ma-Mais ! Bredouilla-t-il l'air totalement perdu et hystérique aussi.

La demoiselle faite de plante n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule à être apparu sous son regard effaré. Partout, voilà qu'il pouvait désormais apercevoir des visage féminins dans le tronc des arbres, se fondant et s'extirpant de ces derniers avec la curiosité d'enfants en bas âges, l'air d'hésiter entre être ravie d'avoir un nouveau copain à jouer, ou se méfier de ce dernier. La forêt était remplie de nymphes. De nymphes et de multiples autres esprits qui peu à peu, sortirent de leurs cachettes pour se mettre à danser autour de lui. De minuscules silhouettes faites d'air s'étaient mises à déposer une multitudes de fleurs en tout genre à même sa tignasse et bientôt, il ne put bouger la tête sans que l'une d'entre elles ne vienne s'échouer sur ses épaules, faisant alors rires aux éclats, les petites silhouette mutines.

Au loin, il aperçut même un renard, son regard malin planté dans le sien et qui semblait si... Significatif _. Nouveau ? Toi venir jouer, s_ emblait-il demander. L'adolescent en était sur le cul. Il pivota vers celle qui semblait être la Chef, à défaut d'autre mot, sa bouche ne parvenant pas à se décider entre demeurer close, ou rester ouverte. Il bafouilla finalement.

\- C-Comment ? Pourquoi… Je-Tu... Bordel de merde.

La Nymphe éclata d'un rire cristallin et l'hyperactif rougit aussitôt. Allons donc. Voilà qu'il se mettait à jurer, c'était carrément moyen devant... Devant qui au juste ?

 _\- Je suis Eurydice,_ fit la nymphe... La dryade plus exactement, sans même ouvrir la bouche. _Bienvenue chez toi Porteur de la Magie de Gaïa._


	4. III : IN THE SHADOW

Hé, vous allez bien ? Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

 **Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements:** à Loclo4 qui subit (encore et toujours, la pauvre) mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases (très) bancales, merci pour tes corrections, du fond du cœur + sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté, ajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte. Paix  & amour sur vous. :)

* * *

 **III : IN THE SHADOW**

* * *

\- _Bienvenue chez toi,_ avait-elle dit.

Comme si la forêt était sa maison, comme s'il vivait d'ors et déjà là avec toutes ces créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Stiles aurait pu jurer avoir vu un petit quelque chose de malicieux dans les yeux fauve de la dryade – _Eurydice,_ avait-elle dit – comme si encore une fois, elle savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait l'hyperactif, c'était bien le fait de demeurer ignorant au dépend d'une tierce personne. Alors il était resté là, à la regarder droit dans les yeux avec l'air du type qui tentait de sonder son esprit.

Severus Snape aurait été fier de lui, s'il n'avait pas été un personnage de fiction, s'était dit Stiles avec une certaine ironie.

Eurydice avait esquissé un sourire amusé avant de lui tendre la main pour l'encourager à s'avancer un peu plus dans la clairière. Les petits êtres de vent avaient cessés de maculer sa tignasse sombre de fleurs, retournant alors vaquer à leurs occupations probablement – même s'il pouvait continuer d'apercevoir une ou deux têtes ici de là. Et autant dire qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de se débarrasser de sa pseudo couronne de fleurs. Vue comme il était actuellement épié, il ne doutait guère que les petits êtres reviendraient à la charge sitôt son physique habituel retrouvé. Stiles conserva donc sagement ses mains le long de son corps tandis qu'il finissait par s'avancer dans l'espace aéré de la forêt.

\- _Tu n'a_ _s_ _pas à être effrayé,_ résonna la voix de la dryade dans la tête de l'humain.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne le suis pas, grogna-t-il.

Puis, quelque chose sembla faire _tilte_ au tréfonds de son esprit et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter ça ? Je veux dire. Me parler sans bouger les lèvres. J'ai déjà pas vraiment l'impression d'être sain d'esprit dernièrement, alors entendre des voix comme ça dans ma tête toute la journée c'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'aime des masses et...

Eurydice éclata d'un rire cristallin – exactement le genre de rire que Stiles lui avait imaginé, sans défaut, incroyablement beau – coupant alors la parole du lycéen... qui ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de cela. À croire que le spectacle d'une Dryade riant aux éclats devait être suffisamment incroyable pour qu'il daigne oublier d'ouvrir sa grande bouche.

\- Tu est vraiment un humain intéressant, commenta t-elle entre deux rires.

Juste de quoi faire apparaitre des rougeurs sur le visage de Stiles. Elle poursuivit pourtant, comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué:

\- En temps normaux, les humains prennent peur, s'enfuient en courant, nous menacent ou tentent de s'approprier nos pouvoirs...

Le brun l'interrompit, troublé:

\- Bah. C'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé non ? Je veux dire. J'ai demandé à _Gaïa_ de me prêter sa force. Ça m'a l'air vachement similaire hein.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Mieczyslaw, confia-t-elle sur le ton d'un secret, arguments immédiatement écarté d'un revers de la main de la part dudit Mieczyslaw.

\- Non mais ça va pas du tout. _Stiles._ Je m'appelle Stiles. Tu peux essayer si tu veux. C'est: Ssssstaaaaaïllllseuh. Sérieusement, personne ne m'a plus appelé comme ça depuis genre. Plus de dix ans ? C'est trop bizarre maintenant ! C'est comme si je t'appelais Ikhaterina. C'est super chiant. Et long et personne ne t'a probablement jamais appelé comme ça. Tu vois ? Comme pour moi. Sauf mes parents du coup, mais ils étaient pas trop fini je commence à me dire, enfin bref. J'avais un point à tout ça... Euh... Ouais. Stiles. C'est mon nom. Enfin mon prénom parce que du coup mon nom de famille c'est Stilinski. Je ne m'appelle pas Stiles Stiles ou Stilinski Stilinski. Ou même Stilinski Stiles ou Bilinski – vraiment. Juste Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Comme Bond. James Bond. Mais avec le 'James Bond' en moins parce que je suis pas James Bond mais Stiles Stilinski.

L'hyperactif prit une grande inspiration, les joues rouges d'avoir trop parlé et presque crevé d'asphyxie. Alors il y eut un moment de flottement. Un long. Une fée passa, accompagné d'une biche et d'un des multiples êtres de vent – puis de feu, à la manière de lucioles dans la nuit – et Eurydice gardait son regard fauve fixé sur la visage de l'humain, l'air d'hésiter entre rire et pleurer.

Je vois, se contenta t-elle de dire seulement.

Son sourire étirait toujours sa bouche et ses yeux n'avaient cessé de briller de cette lueur pleine de malice, si bien que Stiles finit par hausser les épaules, le regard détourné. Bon sang. Il était venu avec une idée bien précise en tête et maintenant quoi... ? Elle avait réussi à l'égarer rien qu'avec trois mots. Il secoua la tête, ses doigts glissés dans sa tignasse qui commençait à devenir vraiment longue, sur son passage tombèrent des fleurs.

\- Chez moi ? Demanda-t-il finalement en faisant référence aux propres mots de la Dryade, plus tôt.

Celle-ci opina du chef.

\- Ton actuel statut fait du royaume de la Terre, ta maison jusqu'à ce que _Notre Mère_ en décide autrement, lui dit-elle doucement, comme si elle s'adressait à une biche qu'elle aurait eue peur de brusquer.

L'adolescent n'en fronça que plus les sourcils.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de paraître grossier, mais j'ai déjà une maison... Vous savez ?

\- Tu te rendra bien vite compte que les deux n'ont rien à voir, Mieczyslaw...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En quoi ?

\- C'est à toi de le découvrir, j'en ai peur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient mis à marcher au travers de la forêt. La clairière était désormais derrière eux sans toutefois être hors d'atteinte. Alors le silence s'était installé. Pas vraiment inconfortable, mais pas serein non plus. Stiles avait énormément de questions, il voulait tout savoir, de la moindre créature au _pourquoi du comment_ tout ça avait présentement lieu. Pourquoi la magie, pourquoi les Dryades, pourquoi les plantes qui parlent, le tapis de lichen, l'odeur de la _maison_ , pourquoi les fées, pourquoi les êtres de la nature, pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant, avoua le garçon soudainement.

Il s'en rendait compte petit à petit. C'était bien beau que d'avoir mandé le support des Dieux. Mais _maintenant ?_ Qu'était-il supposé faire ? C'était la même rengaine, encore et encore. Devait-il attendre la lune prochaine ? Continuer de jouer les lycéens normaux ? Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé ? Ou préparer son affrontement avec la meute d'Alpha ? Une douce sensation, comme si quelqu'un s'était mit à couler du lait ou du coton sur sa peau, le fit relever la tête. Eurydice se tenait devant lui, souriant toujours autant et, dans le creux de ses mains, son propre visage.

\- Il y a une telle pureté en toi, souffla-t-elle comme une brise. Ton désir de protéger tes pairs est fort. Plus fort que je n'en ai jamais vu chez aucun humain. Sans arrières pensées, sans but final. Tu ne cherches pas à faire le bien pour la gloire, pas pour les lauriers. Tu agis par amour, par compassion, par chagrin, par peine. Tu te sacrifie sans même te poser de question, pour que les _autre_ s puissent vivre. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fait de toi ?

L'émotion dans la voix de la dryade le fit frémir. Elle paraissait souffrante à l'instant, incertaine et désolée. Alors il secoua doucement la tête, avec l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, elle se mettrait à pleurer. C'était si étrange. Comment pouvait-elle passer du rire aux larmes en quelques instants, se demanda-t-il avec émotion. Les doigts fait de mousses et de fleurs parcoururent son visage alors qu'Eurydice retrouvait finalement son sourire.

\- Cela fait de toi la créature la plus _pure_ de la Création. Et _Mère_ sait le nombre de choses qui furent dites à leurs propos, à propos de leurs dons et ce dont elles étaient capable. Tu as un avenir brillant devant toi Mieczyslaw. N'en doutes pas, jamais, de toi ou de tes capacités. Des décisions que tu prends ou prendras. Au fond, tu sais déjà quoi faire, au fond, l'on sait déjà comment cela se terminera.

…

Stiles avait compris le message. Il n'avait rien ajouté, pas crié, pas soufflé. Il avait acquiescé l'air un peu ailleurs et ils avaient fait demi-tour. La clairière leur apparaissait de nouveau sous le soleil brillant qui marquait le zénith, la pluie de la matinée comme alors oubliée. Avec un sourire engageant, Eurydice lui avait fait signe de venir s'asseoir, là, sur l'herbe humide et, non sans grogner juste pour la forme, l'adolescent avait obéi, curieux. Aussitôt, un oiseau était venu se percher sur son épaule puis un deuxième, piaillant gaiement, même un petit renard s'était montré à la lisière, sans jamais s'approcher. Ça avait été comme un défilé après ça. Des lapins, des papillons, des souris... Il avait l'impression que toute la petite faune de Beacon Hills s'était donnée rendez-vous pour le voir lui. C'était tout simplement dingue.

\- Ils reconnaissent leur Protecteur, s'était amusée la dryade en laissant son dos choir contre le tapis de verdure.

Sa tignasse faite de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et d'autres brindilles s'était étalé au dessus de sa tête, comme une auréole et quelques oiseaux n'avaient guère tardé à abandonner l'humain au profit de cette nouvelle niche, sous la moue presque boudeuse du garçon.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que ça signifie.., avait-il à nouveau avoué en tripotant pensivement une l'oreille duveteuse d'une lapine qui avait fini par s'endormir là, couché contre son flanc.

\- Je risquerai de te faire peur en te disant qu'ils te prennent soudainement pour leur mère.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa aussitôt et la Dryade éclata de rire.

\- Rassures-toi ça n'est pas ça... Pas vraiment du moins.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Stiles abordait désormais un air un peu hésitant, louchant allègrement sur la petite faune qui avait élu domicile aussi bien contre lui que dans sa tignasse folle. Eurydice ne tarda cependant pas à l'éclairer de son éternel ton joyeux.

\- Vois ça comme l' _Hiver._ Tout est froid et dur parfois, surtout pour eux. Moins de nourriture, plus de chance de s'endormir sans jamais se réveiller...

Stiles frissonna désagréablement... Ou peut-être était-ce le lapin qui avait relevé son petit museau vers lui ?

\- Et bien toi tu es comme le soleil. Un Grand et Chaud Soleil en plein Hiver. Comme un désert, comme du coton, comme la _maison._ C'est ce que représente le Protecteur. La paix, la sécurité, le confort.

\- C'est insensé... ! Je galère déjà à prendre soin de moi... Comment... La _Nature_ bon sang, pourrait croire que je puisse avoir quoique ce soit de réconfortant ?

\- N'es-tu pas celui qui s'est sacrifié afin de s'assurer que ses proches puissent vivre en paix ?

\- Si mais...

\- C'est ainsi.

 _C'est ainsi._ Voilà une façon bien à elle qu'avait la dryade que de clore les conversations . Avec un soupir, il se laissa lui aussi choir sur le dos, dans le tapis d'herbe encore humide par les pluies matinales. Loin de s'en soucier pourtant, il passa ses bras derrière sa tête, les paupières alors à demi-closes, observant à la fois le ciel moucheté de nuages tout en demeurant perdu dans ses pensées. La boule de poil nichée contre ses flancs gigota un moment, avant de remonter vers lui pour venir se caler dans le creux de son cou. Stiles songea alors que tout cela était vraiment étrange. Lui, allongé dans la forêt, entouré d'animaux, comme... Blanche-Neige. Il était une fichu Blanche-Neige. Allait-il bientôt se mettre à chanter ?

 _Humain penser trop,_ souffla une voix dans sa tête, ou contre son oreille, il ne savait plus trop.

\- Je sais... Pardon, dit-il doucement.

Un museau frotta contre sa joue et bientôt, l'animal fut endormi. Et sans qu'il ait la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment, Stiles eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Allez savoir. De bonheur ? Ou de mélancolie ? De tristesse ? Ou de lassitude. C'était un trop plein d'émotions soudain, que son corps évacuait comme il le pouvait. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il était venu chercher des réponses et s'était retrouvé avec d'autant plus de questions.

À la lisière de la forêt, un renard se redressa, son regard malin posé sur la silhouette de l'adolescent. L'humain avait compris les demi-mots d'Eurydice. Il restait à voir comment il évoluerait, pas vrai ?

…

\- Hé Stilinski. Oh. HÉ ! Gronda quelque chose – ou quelqu'un, plutôt. Un truc-non-identifié percuta violemment son épaule, de quoi éveiller l'humain soudainement, un cri en bords de lèvres.

\- Qu-AÏE... Putain ! Qu'il gueula à son tour en frictionnant du plat de la main, la zone douloureuse.

Devant lui, Isaac Lahey haussa les sourcils, un air moqueur de claqué sur son faciès d'ange.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous, bordel, à pioncer au milieu de la forêt ?

\- Je ne...

Ses mots lui échappèrent alors qu'il embrassait la clairière du regard, persuadé que les loups se mettraient à flipper sévère en voyant toutes les petites créatures de la nature grouiller dans le coin. Il fut surpris de constater que toutes autant qu'elles avaient été, avaient désormais disparu. Même chose pour la lapine qui s'était assoupi dans le creux de son cou.

\- Depuis combien de temps..., demanda t-il à Isaac en s'apercevant que le soleil paraissait bien moins brillant — inexistant en fait — qu'à midi, releva la tête du smartphone sur lequel il pianotait, tournant par la même occasion l'écran vers l'humain.

Trois heures dix-neuf, indiqua l'appareil.

\- Et merde…

\- Je te le fais pas dire. T'as la moindre putain d'idée du temps qu'on a mis à te trouver, abruti ?

\- Je... Quoi ?

Stiles papillonna stupidement. C'était quoi encore que cette histoire ?l I n'eut le temps d'en demander plus, ou Isaac plutôt, n'eut le temps d'en dire plus. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et, aussitôt, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il n'aurait pas dû être capable de les entendre – pas en tant qu'humain.

\- Stilinski ! Gueula (encore) une voix.

Derek. Derek était là et marchait d'un pas rapide vers lui, l'air plus qu'en rogne.

\- Stiles ! Fit écho la voix de son meilleur ami, puis bientôt, il vit toute la meute débarquer, petit à petit, sourire vers lui. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Mon dieu, est-ce que Deucalion t'a fait quelque chose ? Merde, Stiles, dit quelque chose ! S'excita d'emblée le mexicain.

Perdu. Le Stilinski était perdu. Comment avait-il pu, bordel de merde, se retrouver à pioncer dans une forêt, au beau milieu de la nuit ? La main de Derek s'écrasa sur sa nuque et il couina comme une souris prise au piège. L'Alpha se mit aussitôt à le renifler, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'étais où, bordel ? Des heures qu'on te cherche ! Grognait-il en concert avec Scott.

Scott qui était désormais persuadé qu'il avait été torturé, maltraité et tout ce que vous vouliez.

\- Il ne dit pas un mot, merde. Derek, pourquoi il ne dit rien ! Est-ce qu'il l'ont blessé ? Est-ce qu'il lui on fait du mal ? Mais pourquoi il ne parle pas bordel ! Stiles, dit quelque chose, mon Dieu !

\- … Quelque chose ?

Il y eut un silence soudain puis, un cri de douleur, mêlé à de vives protestations. Stiles frotta son épaule avec agacement, non sans songer que cela devenait bien trop récurrent à son goût. Et les loups – la banshee et la chasseuse incluses — qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler les uns par dessus les autres.

\- Mais fermez-là, merde ! Gueula-t-il au bout de très longues secondes. C'est quoi votre souci bon sang ! Vous débarquez de nul-part, vous parlez tous en même temps, et c'est flippant, sérieux les gars, c'est flippant ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là d'ailleurs, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Nouveau blanc. Puis Isaac, agacé, s'approcha comme pour le frapper:

\- Okay, désolé je peux pas, je vais tuer ce type !

Scott grogna à la manière d'un chien devant un os.

\- La ferme Lahey, dit-il avant de pivoter vers Stiles, qu'il l'observa longuement, un peu perdu à son tour. Stiles, tu as disparu soudainement ce midi. Personne n'a su te trouver avant maintenant... Et... Et...

\- Boyd et Erica ont été enlevé par Deucalion, cracha le bouclé.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer sec Stiles. Il papillonna à nouveau.

\- Quoi ? Croassa-t-il faiblement.

La poigne sur sa nuque se fit pressante avant qu'il soit libéré.

\- Il ne porte pas leurs odeur.

Il y eut des soupires soulagés, lâchés en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, alors eh ? Stilinski !

Boyd et Erica. Stiles ferma longuement ses paupières. Ils avaient disparu, enlevés par Deucalion. S'il avait été plus fort... _Les choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver, enfant,_ résonna la voix d'Eurydice. Du coin de l'œil, il vit comme un visage se dessiner dans l'écorce plus loin, visage qui disparut aussi vite qu'il s'était montré. Le nœud dans la gorge de l'humain n'en dégrossi pas pour autant. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé dire hein ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas plus que la manière dont Isaac vint le molester.

\- C'est parce qu'on s'est soucié de l'humain du groupe, qu'ils ont été enlevé ! Gronda-t-il d'un ton où perçait le chagrin. Pourquoi tout tourne toujours autour de lui, bordel !

\- Isaac ! Derek grogna légèrement, attrapa son bêta par la nuque et le ramena contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Non tu n'as pas, exactement ! Tu n'es pas un _loup_ Stilinski ! Incapable de te protéger, comment on est censé veiller sur la meute, les _loups_ bon sang, si dès qu'un malade se ramène en ville, ces même _loups_ ont tous les yeux rivés sur l'humain ?!

\- Isaac, la ferme ! Répéta Derek.

Stiles accusa le coup en silence, mais le bouclé ne semblait pas en avoir fini. Ses yeux brillaient, autant de cette lueur lupine, que de larmes retenues. Il jouait les gros dur, avait toujours dit Stiles en se doutant qu'il avait en réalité, une grosse part de fragilité cachée là-dessous. Il aurait préféré ne jamais la voir.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais, hein ? Pendant ce temps-là ! Pendant que tout l'monde remuait l'ciel pour trouver ton cul, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! ?

\- Je..

Il se tut subitement.

 _-Tu ne peux rien dire,_ disait la voix qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Qu'elle soit Eurydice ou la Nature – ou bien même Gaïa, ça n'avait pas d'importance. _Il ne comprendraient pas. Tu dois protéger la Magie de Gaïa. La Porter, non pas la partager._

 _\- C'est injuste,_ s'entendit-il penser. I _ls sont mes amis... Pourquoi ne pourraient-il_ _s_ _pas savoir ? Savoir que tu m'aide_ _s_ _à maîtriser tout ça, à me préparer pour la lune prochaine ?_

 _Tu l'a_ _s_ _dis toi-même, Enfant. Tu veux les protéger. S'ils avaient dû être au courant, tu n'aurais jamais appelé Gaïa ce soir-là. Parce que c'est de ça que tu veux les protéger. De la mort, de la tristesse, des pertes. Et tu sais qu'ils ne t'auraient jamais laissé faire._

 _\- Alors quoi... ?!_

 _Alors soit un bon Gardien. Un Bon Protecteur. Trop de personnes sont déjà au courant. Laisses les loups en dehors de ça. Si tu veux qu'ils vivent, qu'il vivent tous, il devront rester dans l'ignorance..._

Les yeux humide à son tour, Stiles baissa la tête vers le sol. Qu'était-il censé leur dire maintenant ? Qu'il s'était contenté de sécher les cours toute la journée pour se payer une journée off ? Alors qu'il avait passé cette même journée à découvrir de quoi pourraient être fait ses sois-disant _pouvoirs_... ? La main de Scott vint se nicher sur son épaule, qu'il pressa doucement.

\- Stiles, dit-il doucement.

L'humain redressa légèrement la tête, remarquant enfin que tous le fixaient de manière étrange. » Avait-il un truc sur le visage ?

\- ... À quand remonte ta dernière prise... ?

Il plissa les yeux. Sa _... quoi ?_ Il remarqua que la compréhension marquait peu à peu les visages, tous sauf le sien.

\- Ton traitement, Stiles. As-tu pris ton traitement ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de latence avant que l'humain ne se dégage de la prise de son frère de cœur.

\- J'en ai pas besoin, j'vais bien, bon sang !

\- Stiles, tu as disparu toute une après-midi, la nuit même et tu es incapable de nous dire ce que tu as fait !

\- À tous les coups il a juste séché les cours, McCall, tsss.

Stiles secoua vivement la tête, un:

\- Non ! crié sur un ton véhément.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je... Je ne m'en souviens plus, okay ? Je suis sorti prendre l'air ce midi et c'est tout.

\- Stiles... tu...

\- Quoi, tu préfères croire que ton meilleur pote est barge ? Stiles le cinglé ? Comment est-ce que ça sonne ? Bien d'après vous ? J'ai mieux tiens, Stiles l'illuminé... !

\- C'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Stiles..., marmonna doucement Lydia en s'avançant.

Allison opina d'un mouvement du menton, elle alors restée silencieuse jusque-là. Et Stiles le savait. Il savait que Scott ne le pensait pas fou, probablement juste un peu perdu sans sa dose de médoc' habituelle. Mais Eurydice avait raison. Ou du moins elle avait été clair là-dessus. Aucun d'eux ne devait savoir. Alors quitte à passer pour un fou.. Il se redressa finalement, s'assura que ses clés étaient belles et bien dans la poche de son jean, et fit mine de s'en aller.

\- Où tu crois aller, comme ça ? Gronda l'Alpha en l'attrapant par le bras.

L'humain s'en dégagea facilement, à la surprise du loup.

\- Chez moi. Tu sais, la maison du Shérif de la ville, dans laquelle tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer, encore moins par ma foutue fenêtre ?

Il ignora les bruits sidérés du reste de la meute, et fila, non sans ignorer Scott.

Lorsque trente minutes plus tard, il eut rejoint son lit, après avoir rassuré son père que, _non_ sa "dispute" — excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir rentrer incognito — avec Scott n'impliquait personne de nu et de trompé (où avait-il été cherché ça, sérieusement ?) il se permit enfin de souffler longuement. Des larmes glissèrent aussi sur ses joues, mais il les ignora. Dans la poche de son hoodie, il en sortit un petit quelque chose de gris, pas plus grand que l'ongle, qu'il garda longuement au creux de sa main. Les paupières closes, il demeura ainsi de longues minutes, debout et seul dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour porter son regard chocolat, sur la fleur qui venait de pousser là, dans le creux de sa main, depuis cette petite graine qu'Eurydice lui avait donné, plus tôt et ce sur quoi il s'était endormi.

 _Je vois que les devoirs maison avancent bien,_ fut ses seuls mots de réconforts pour cette soirée catastrophique.


	5. IV : WIP

Hé, vous allez bien ? Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

 **Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements:** à Loclo4 qui subit (encore et toujours, la pauvre) mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases (très) bancales, merci pour tes corrections, du fond du cœur + sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté, ajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte. Paix  & amour sur vous. :)

* * *

 **IV : WIP  
**

* * *

\- Huh, pas moyen, fit Stiles tandis qu'il tâtait du bout de son ustensile de cuisine, le transparent de son œuf au plat dont il avait lancé la cuisson dés sept heure du matin.

Comme l'habitude que c'était devenue, il entendit _la_ _voix_ lui répondre, d'un souffle amusé. _Et pourquoi ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle tranquillement et le fils du Shérif put parfaitement l'imaginer être en train de ronronner à la manière d'un chat. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsqu'il rangea le poivre dans le placard au dessus de sa tête, après avoir assaisonné le petit déjeuner.

\- Parce que je ne vais pas emmener un pot de fleur au lycée, juste pour ton bon plaisir, répondit-il simplement.

Il reposa son arme-de-destruction-massive _a.k.a_ le machin-plat-permettant-de-retourner-les-steaks, pour aller dégoter deux tranches de lard dans son réfrigérateur qu'il balança à côté de son œuf à peine cuit. Derrière lui, ledit pot de fleur sembla justement s'outrer d'une telle appellation. _Piètre Protecteur,_ bouda-t-il et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, détournant un instant son attention de la gazinière, pour venir se pencher vers l'orchidée installée sur l'appui de fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Tu es insupportable, qu'il fit doucement, un brin amusé.

Le végétal déploya légèrement ses pétales, s'agitant comme si une brise était venu s'infiltrer entre ses feuilles. _Et toi, injuste,_ fut la réponse ennuyée et l'adolescent ricana, songeant distraitement que, depuis son rituel ; douze jours auparavant, son quotidien était devenu bien étrange.

Après le ficus - George _-_ de la salle d'économie, puis la forêt toute entière, c'était les plantes en pot qui avaient commencé à s'éveiller à son contact. D'abord intimidé des deux côtés, Stiles avait rapidement découvert que "ces bêtes-là" étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus "marrant" ou encore "intéressant". Autant dire que la vie au domicile des Stilinski s'était faite... beaucoup plus bruyante que jamais et ce, sans même que le père de l'adolescent ne s'en rende compte. Du moins, il avait attribué les bizarreries de Stiles à son caractère habituel. Causer tout seul, se marrer, s'étouffer en plein repas comme si quelqu'un avait balancé un truc inapproprié. Stiles était un garçon étrange, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait. La seule chose qui semblait plus qu'étrange dernièrement, était sa passion soudaine pour les fleurs. Une énième de ses lubies louches qui ne tarderait guère à passer, s'était dit Noah Stilinski en avisant la plante aux pétales blanches, reposant sur sa fenêtre de cuisine. Ça et les cactus qui étaient apparus de nul-part dans le salon, sans compter les autres plantes au noms imprononçable que Stiles semblait dénicher chaque jours. Le Shérif n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment son garçon se les était procuré, puisque ce dernier avait assuré n'avoir pas dépensé un dollar. Stiles en revanche, semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre soins de ses acquisitions. Enthousiaste, parfois dubitatif ou craintif. Il l'avait aperçu un jour écarquiller les yeux devant un cactus ; lui demandant si ce dernier était _sûr_ de ne pas vouloir qu'on l'arrose. Mais bien-sûr, ça n'était rien à côté de ses dernières demandes, n'est-ce pas ?

Honnêtement, Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père s'était montré dubitatif. Il délaissa à nouveau _Leïa_ l'orchidée au profit de sa cuisine et ce, après l'avoir tranquillement arrosée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé une nouvelle voiture ou un nouveau téléphone hors de prix, comme tous les adolescents de seize ans avaient tendance à le faire. Non. Lui s'était contenté de tendre un regard de chiot battu et de demander un lapin. La tête de son père avait été impayable, évidemment, mais le gamin, depuis qu'il avait filé une sieste nocturne avec une boule de poile blanche _adorable_ n'avait eut plus que cela en tête. D'un mouvement habile du poignet, Stiles retourna rapidement le lards dans sa poêle, devenu légèrement marron du fait de sa tendance à se déconnecter de la réalité.

 _Tu sais...,_ babilla Leïa derrière lui. _Je suis une très jolie fleur. Tu devrais être fier de pouvoir te tenir à mes côtés._

\- Bien-sûr, s'amusa Stiles en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, mais les hommes ont rarement tendance à se balader avec des fleurs, encore moins au lycée.

 _Stupide Homme,_ fit-elle sous les rires de Stiles. À ce moment, le Shérif fit son apparition dans la cuisine, le faciès marqué par la curiosité tandis qu'il ajustait sa ceinture de travail, autour de sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rends de si bonne humeur ce matin ? Demanda-t-il d'apparence tranquille.

Rapidement, ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce, persuadé qu'il découvrirait une petite amie secrète, planquée quelque part. Il avait bel et bien entendu Stiles répondre à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Son fils haussa doucement les épaules, son sourire en coin pourtant bel et bien présent et, ses yeux chocolats toujours rieurs.

\- Une réflexion personnelle sur les fleurs et les hommes, dit-il tandis qu'il éteignait le gaz.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et aussi le fait qu'il s'agit là de ton dernier repas-assassin.

Les sourcils du Shérif furent haussés rapidement, alors que l'adolescent commençait à se marrer tranquillement, tout en entamant la préparation d'un sandwich à base de concombres et d'houmous. De quoi faire grimacer le paternel, si vous vouliez l'avis de ce dernier.

Rapidement, il récupéra l'assiette tendu par son fils; l'assiette composée de lards et d'œufs.

\- Repas assassin ? Qu'il finit tout de même par demander, curiosité oblige.

Il avait grosso-modo, une grande idée de ce que voulait dire Stiles par là, mais comme disait l'adage, l'espoir faisait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les trucs plein de graisse que tu avales matin, midi et soir. Ton cholestérol me remerciera dans dix ans, crois-moi. Enfin, s'il est pas trop tard.

Il fit une pause, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, tu peux te passer de viande, de graisse, tout ça. Et manger sainement. Des légumes pour commencer et des fruits puis...

\- Attends une minute..., marmonna un peu l'adulte en prenant place sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot central. C'est quoi le rapport entre la viande, et la graisse ? Toutes les viandes ne sont pas _mauvaise_. Aucune ne l'est vraiment. Juste la façon de la cuisiner.

\- Vraiment ? fit le lycéen tout innocemment.

Noah su à peu près à ce moment, qu'il n'allait pas vraiment aimer ce qui aller suivre.

\- Oui, insista le patriarche.

Stiles n'eut pas du tout l'air de s'en formaliser.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense sincèrement que l'on devrait tous deux commencer un régime végétarien. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même appeler Melissa et on va tous les quatre, avec Scott j'entends, commencer ce programme anti-viande. Je veux dire, hey, sérieusement ? Manger les animaux papa ? C'est pas sympa, vraiment. Ils sont là, mignons, adorables, voulant simplement vivre leurs petites vies tranquilles, se reproduire, manger de l'herbe ou Dieu sait quoi, vraiment. Et nous on est là et on les abat pour les mettre dans nos assiettes.

Stiles inspira longuement, à peine essoufflé par sa mini diatribe et, songeant distraitement que oui, depuis Eurydice, depuis Gaïa, même depuis ce _fichu_ lapin, son point de vue sur bien des choses avait changé. Ce n'était plus juste les arbres, les fleurs, les bestioles qui peuplaient le monde. C'était la Vie, la Conscience, Tout. Et l'adolescent en prenait douloureusement conscience, chaque jour un peu plus. Avoir l'esprit lié à celui de la nature, le rendait beaucoup trop sensible à ce genre de chose. Et un Stiles sensible, était un Stiles qui attirait l'attention, à priori. Noah avait reposé ses couverts et dévisageait désormais son fils comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Oui, Stiles n'avait jamais été du genre à jouer les gros dur. Il se cachait sous ses remarques sarcastiques et son ironie, oui. Mais jamais plus. Le voir fortement protester contre le traitement des animaux était... nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda tranquillement Noah, coudes sur la tables et mains jointes.

C'était typiquement la posture du gentil flic et constater cela étira au gamin, une moue ennuyée.

\- Bien-sûr papa, dit-il et Noah demanda encore:

\- L'école ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, insista le lycéen.

Il fourra son sandwich dans son sac de cours, attrapa une pomme et croqua vivement dedans, défiant son paternel d'un regard, de continuer son interrogation. Le Shérif ne dut pas piger le message, puisqu'il continua:

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Scott traîner ici.

C'était dit d'un ton parfaitement nonchalant. Hélas, le jeune Protecteur en herbe connaissait son père que trop bien. Son sourcil droit fut haussé, un TIC d'agacement sans aucun doute.

\- Et bien, c'est ce qui arrive quand les garçons se mettent en couple..., marmonna-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Ils deviennent étranges et ne jurent plus que par La-Femme-de-leurs-Rêves. Crois-moi, tu n'as, toi non plus, vraiment pas envie de tenir la chandelle entre Scott et Allison.

\- Mais tout va bien entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?»

 _Non,_ eut envie de répondre. _Non, parce que mon meilleur ami croi_ _t_ _que je suis fou et que je débloque totalement. Parce que deux membres de la meute ont été enlevé par un loup-garou démoniaque et qu'un troisième ne me vo_ _it_ _que comme le boulet de service. Non, parce que je dois lui mentir sur les habiletés qu'on m'a récemment filé. Ne te l'ais-je pas dis, papa ? Les Dieux existent et, j'ai passé un marché avec Gaïa. Oui, la Créatrice même de l'univers, apparemment. J'ai passé un marché avec elle, qui fait que je suis devenu le Protecteur de la Nature avec un grand 'N' majuscule. Je peux faire pousser des plantes rien qu'avec ma force mentale et, tu sais quoi ? Elles me parlent aussi. Les fleurs, les plantes, la Nature en elle-même. Elle_ _s_ _me parlent et sont presque aussi bavarde_ _s_ _que moi. Les Nymphes existent aussi, papa. Elles existent et, a priori, les fée_ _s_ _, les dryades et tout le bordel aussi. Tout ça existe. Les monstres, tout. Et je suis là à essayer de sauver la peau de gens qui ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture ou qui me pensent taré. En passant, le cactus près de la télé s'appelle Anakin et, celui sur la table basse, Obi-wan. Même s'ils ne sont pas convaincu de l'utilité de la chose. Mais ils n'ont pas vu Star Wars, alors je comprends je crois dans un sens. Ils n'ont pas la référence. Qui pourraient leur en vouloir ? Ce ne sont que des plantes, bon sang. Et est-ce que j'ai mentionné ce lapin papa ? Cet animal qui me prend pour sa Mère-mais-pas-tout-à-fait ? La faune qui pense que je suis la maison-cocon-chaleur-été ? Comment suis-je même censé regarder un steak après ça ? Après avoir entendu leurs voix dans ma tête ? Après avoir senti la confiance placé en moi, sans même qu'ils aient pri_ _s_ _le temps de me connaître ? Je ne vais pas 'bien' papa. Je crois que je panique, que j'ai fai_ _t_ _une bêtise et, je ne peux en parler à personne, parce que je suis censé être ce fameux Protecteur, tu vois ? Je suis terrifié. Deucalion me terrifie papa, tellement que je n'en dors plus la nuit. Mais plus encore, j'ai peur de découvrir ton corps un beau matin, étripé ou Dieu sait quoi. J'ai peur de découvrir que Scott est mort des griffes de ce malade, peur de rester l'humain de la meute inutile et dont le seul but est d'être sauvé indéfiniment._

 _Oh, Stiles,_ soupira une voix dans sa tête. Et, sans même savoir comment il parvint à faire cela, son visage fut un tas de marbre souriant lorsqu'il répondit, avec un naturel déconcertant:

\- Évidemment ! As-tu déjà vu séparé Bonnie & Clyde ? Tom & Jerry ? Batman & Robin ?

\- Tom essaie de tuer Jerry à chaque épisode, le manger tout du moins, fit remarquer l'adulte, sourcils rehaussés malgré son sourire franc, amusé.

\- Oh et bien tu sais, avec ces bêtes-là, on est jamais à l'abri d'une morsure, répondit Stiles malicieux...

Puis il sembla percuter le sens de ses mots, ouvrit la bouche et la ferma, avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

\- Pas qu'on est du genre à se mordre mutuellement, je veux dire. Enfin pas moi. Et pas que Scott puisse me mordre non plus hein ! Et par moi, j'entends aussi Allison ! Ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Je veux dire. Hey, c'est Scotty, il ne mord pas. Personne ne mord personne... Merde, ça sonnait tellement moins étrange et sale dans ma tête.

Son père échappa un rire moqueur.

\- Ça l'est seulement parce que tu viens de rendre la chose étrange et sale, Stiles, dit-il tandis que son fils roulait des yeux.

Rapidement, le Shérif rangea la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, échoua sa main contre la nuque de son fils qu'il pressa doucement, avant de filer vers le couloir à l'entrée, se chaussant rapidement.

\- Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, avec ces nouveaux corps retrouvés, j'ai encore beaucoup de paperasse à remplir.

\- N'en profite pas pour te goinfrer de Pizza, fut tel l'au revoir réprimandé d'un fils à son père. Pourtant, Stiles ajouta rapidement: Tu sais quoi ? Je t'apporterais quelque chose, juste pour être sûr.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine St...

\- J'insiste. Le cholestérol, tout ça.

\- Le Cholestérol et les animaux, répéta sagement monsieur Stiliniski et l'adolescent acquiesça, rayonnant..

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, ce fut sur les marmonnements de son fils à propos de t-shirts propagandes et de quelque chose appelé la _PETA¹._ Seigneur, il aimait son gamin de tout son cœur, mais parfois Stiles était juste... à des années lumières de lui.

Lorsqu'il fut d'ailleurs le temps pour l'hyperactif de filer en cours, ce dernier se surprit à prévenir respectivement Leïa, Anakin et Obi-wan de son absence, tandis qu'il attrapait ses clé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Je reviens ce soir, qu'il disait d'un ton un peu tranquille, la pulpe de ses doigts effleurant doucement les feuilles de l'orchidée.

Il n'avait même plus besoin à présent, de se concentrer pour sentir la _vie_ parcourir ce qui l'entourait. C'était comme si une projection astrale de lui-même s'élançait pour toucher l'esprit de chaque être vivant. Il le _sentait_ dans sa tête, dans son corps, partout. Un instant, il se demanda si c'était ainsi qu'un Alpha sentait les liens de sa meute. Une présence constante au bord de son esprit. Des murmures, des chants, de la chaleur. Du ' _tout va bien'._ Un _tout va bien_ qui apaisait Stiles sans même qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Sur un dernier: _Soyez sage !_ bien trop paternaliste, le lycéen fila hors de chez lui, son sac de cours rapidement balancé côté passager, il prit place derrière le volant et démarra après deux coups d'essais.

…

Le retour à la réalité se fit peu après. À vrai dire, il le remarqua dès qu'il gara sa jeep sur le parking du Beacon Hills High School ou BHHS pour les intimes. Scott était là, évidemment, accompagné d'Allison qui se tenait blottie contre lui à cause du froid mordant de ce mois de Mars. Les clés de _Roscoe_ encore dans le creux de sa main, Stiles les fit tourner autour de son index, d'un geste un peu nerveux, avant de les ranger dans sa poche. Il n'avait même pas eut besoin de lever les yeux, pour deviner Isaac plus loin. Il l'avait sentit, sans même pouvoir l'expliquer. C'était un mélange d'animosité, de haine et de désolation totale. C'était comme scindé en deux et, le jeune Protecteur avait bien vite compris au cours de ces dernières semaines, que les humains normaux n'avaient pas cette étrange coupure, séparation, barrière. Ils étaient simples, mais aussi très difficile à sentir, parce que l'homme avait une conscience plus élaboré. Avec les loups-garous, avait-il noté, c'était comme faire face à deux personnes bien différentes. L'une compliqué, humaine. L'autre, simple, bestiale. Leurs part animale était ce que Stiles parvenait à mieux ressentir. Parce qu'ils étaient la nature à l'état primaire, pas sous-évolué, c'était juste, _différent._ Il ne pouvait pas encore sentir le loup en lui-même, mais plus.. l'aura qui l'entourait. Les émotions. Et si la haine humaine d'Isaac Lahey était totalement dirigée vers lui, tout ce sur quoi il se concentra fut le: _Pardon, pardon, pardon!_ qui sembla résonner dans son esprit.

 _Pourquoi ?_ se prit-il à penser en dévisageant un instant le bouclé. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris d'entendre la voix d'Eurydice poindre dans son esprit. Elle dit:

 _Parce qu'il te reconnaît comme Protecteur._

Puis aussi:

 _Les loups savent vers qui se tourner._

Et encore:

 _Tu es maison, confort, été, coton. Tu es meute, protection, nature. Le loup sait._

Et il ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé ou horrifié par cela. Il ne sut pas comment gérer cette nouvelle information, alors il la jeta quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, en espérant secrètement l'oublier. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être important pour une moitié de personne. C'était comme forcer Isaac à l'apprécier, au final, non ?

 _Non,_ souffla Eurydice dans sa tête. _Le garçon est stupide et triste. Il ne sait pas. Il n'écoute pas._

Son cœur se serra en songeant à la raison de la tristesse évidente d'Isaac. Boyd et Erica, disparus depuis maintenant douze jours et toujours aucun moyen de les localiser. Personne ne les avait vu, senti, rien. Ils étaient comme volatilisés, si bien qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Presque. Seulement, tous — les loups du moins —, savaient que Deucalion était derrière cela. Et, chaque jours qui passaient étaient une chance en moins que la _Team Free Will³_ avait de les retrouver.

\- Stiles ? appela Scott en se rendant compte que son meilleur ami s'était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. L'humain ( ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait ), leva ses iris vers le mexicain, sourcils un peu froncés

\- Ouais ? dit-il distraitement, encore perdu dans cette histoire de loup-émotion-Deucalion.

Il y eut un instant d'hésitation chez le jeune McCall. Il avait beau passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Allison, ou bien même Derek et Isaac afin de retrouver les deux loups disparus, il n'empêchait qu'il avait tout de même remarqué le changement chez le Stilinski. Plus dissipé que jamais. Il mordit légèrement sa langue, alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait poser _la_ question, sachant qu'elle agacerait sûrement l'hyperactif. Sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin, mais rien n'eut même le temps d'être dit, puisque le Protecteur l'avait d'ores et déjà coupé.

\- Ça va, trancha-t-il un peu plus froidement que voulu.

\- Tu es sûr que...

\- Oui. Scott, bon sang. Arrête ça. C'est lourd ! s'énerva l'adolescent.

Scott leva deux mains en l'air pour lui signifier qu'il abandonnait là et aussitôt, un silence lourd s'étendit, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie marquant le début des cours, se fasse entendre. Sans un mot, ni un regard en arrière, Stiles fila vers son premier cours de la journée, le cœur lourd.

 _Deux semaines,_ songea-t-il tel un mantra. _Deux semaine_ _s_ _et tout sera fini._

Stiles ne savait pas à quel point il était dans le vrai.

…

Qui disait aussi, quinze jours (dix-sept en fait) restant, disait forcément confrontation. Et qui disait confrontation, disait puissance. Et actuellement, Stiles n'était pas même un dixième sûr de savoir comment maîtriser les pouvoirs qu'il avait reçu, ni même ce qu'ils étaient ou en quoi ils consistaient. Évidemment, ce fait avait amusé la Dryade qui depuis lors, semblait le narguer de par ses simples sourires mutins.

\- Si tu veux vraiment y arriver, tu y arriveras, disait-elle tranquillement, avant d'ajouter d'un ton beaucoup trop joyeux: Ou alors tu mourra en essayant.

Inutile de préciser, une fois de plus, que cela n'avait que très moyennement (pas du tout, en fait), rassuré le jeune Protecteur en herbe. Il avait beau passer tout son temps libre à bosser sur le sujet, il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire quoique ce soit d'utile. Enfin, sauf si on pouvait considérer que, faire pousser une pâquerette dans le creux de sa main l'aiderait à botter les fesses poilus de Deucalion une bonne fois pour tout. Dans le cas contraire et bien, Stiles était prêt à parier qu'il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre sa mère six pieds sous terre. En grognant allègrement, il balança un coup de pied rageur dans une pierre, manqua de se casser l'orteil et se mit à jurer aussitôt en sautillant un peu bêtement, maugréant contre lui et sa stupidité, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone fit écho dans le petit bois derrière le lycée.

\- Les Spices Girls, Mieczyslaw, _vraiment_ ? Ricana Eurydice dans son dos.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant à grande peine de lui adresser son majeur. C'était carrément moyen, surtout face à une créature bien plus âgé, puissante et... quoi ? Légendaire ? Il pinça l'arrête de son nez, tandis qu'il décrochait, marmonnant un vague:

\- Allô ? sitôt le combiné fourré à son oreille.

\- Stiles, où es-tu ? fit aussitôt la voix de Scott.

 _Évidemment_ , songea l'humain avec lassitude, _comptez sur Scott pour débarquer pile au bon moment_.

\- Quelque part entre la bibliothèque et c'est-pas-tes-oignons Scotty.

Est-ce que c'était mal que d'apprécier le silence sidéré du type qu'il était supposé considérer comme son frère ? Son meilleur ami ? Sa personne ? Une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête ricana et laissant tomber ses interrogations sur sa santé mentale, il compta jusqu'à dix, temps que le jeune McCall se remette de la gentille pique.

\- Stiles... Tu peux me parler tu sais ? Si quoique ce soit te tracasse. Que ce soit à propos des loups, de toi ou de…

\- Ou du fait que tu me penses cinglé ? rétorqua-t-il tranquillement.

Le lycéen s'attendait à ressentir la douleur caractéristique d'un cœur qui se serre, amertume, chagrin, colère. Il n'en fut rien, si ce n'est un lointain amusement. Oh et bien, avait-il déjà dépassé cela ? Pas Scott a priori. Stiles put parfaitement entendre la voix du mexicain se briser à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Oh, Stiles…, bafouilla-t-il. Tu n'es pas fou, bon sang. Tu ne l'es pas d'accord ? C'est juste... Je comprends tu sais ? Que tu sois perdu avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Je comprends que tu ais besoin de plonger un peu et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas forcément en parler...

\- Scott ce n'est pas...

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Bon sang Stiles. T'es mon frère, mec. Et c'est mon boulot de maintenir ta tête hors de l'eau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas toi. Mentir, fuir. C'est pas le Stiles Stilinski que je connais. Tu crois que je ne remarque rien ? Tes sautes d'humeur, ton irritabilité, cette tendance que tu as à te perdre dans ta tête et, on sait tout les deux à quel point cet endroit est un bordel, Stiles. Le truc c'est que, avant, tu me disais tout. Quand ça n'allait pas, quand le monde devenait flou autour de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu prennes la fuite comme ça ? Pour que tu en viennes à me mentir ? Et ne t'avises pas de me servir une excuse, Stiles. Je sais quand on me ment, tu te souviens ?

\- Scott...

\- Non, mec, sérieusement, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en est rendu là, à devoir s'épancher par téléphone parce qu'il devient trop dur de te mettre la main dessus. Est-ce que tu m'évites, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Scott.., tenta une fois de plus l'hyperactif, partagé entre l'émotion et l'agacement.

 _Drôle de mélange,_ se dit-il inutilement et aussi visiblement incapable d'être totalement concentré sur le monologue de son BFF.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause d'Allison ? Parce que si c'est ça, je ferais des efforts, Stiles. Et tu le sais, je veux dire. Merde, je l'aime. Vraiment, d'accord ? Je l'aime. Mais toi et moi, bon sang. C'est plus, mec. Alors si c'est à cause d'elle...

\- Scott, pour l'amour de Dieu, vas-tu l'a fermer trente secondes que je puisse en placer une ?!

Bon sang, comment Scott faisait pour être à la fois, tellement dans le vrai et aussi complètement à côté de la plaque, était un total mystère pour le Protecteur. Le fait qu'il se rende compte qu'il l'avait totalement délaissé pour Allison, lui fit bien et mal en même temps. Parce que cela rendait les choses plus réelles encore. Là où tout n'avait toujours été que Scott&Stiles depuis presque toujours, les choses avaient depuis évolué. Depuis cette fameuse virée dans les bois de Beacon Hills, depuis Laura Hale, depuis Derek et son psychopathe d'oncle, depuis la morsure de la bête qui s'avérait en fait être un loup-garou, depuis la première pleine lune de Scott. Ils avaient trouvé des alliés, des amis, des ennemis, des types qui en voulaient à leur peau, des types qui se changeaient en lézard meurtrier, plus de loup-garous... Leurs duo était devenu une _meute_ , une _meute_ dans laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment eut sa place, du fait de son statut d'humain. Scott et lui, réalisa-t-il, n'existaient plus, depuis bien des mois.

 _C'est le moment,_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Stiles savait. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire déjà douze jours auparavant. Une boule obstrua sa gorge alors qu'il inspirait comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Stiles, t'es encore là mon pote ? demanda timidement le jeune loup.

Et bon sang, le Protecteur _savait_ que son visage devait être un exact reflet du sien. Douleur, l'éternelle incompréhension, hésitation. Il avait même probablement son air de chien battu sur sa bouille de travers.

\- Ouais, dit-il inutilement.

Scott le savait, après tout. N'avait-il pas une _super ouïe ?_ Il douta un instant qu'il puisse y arriver. L'éloigner pour sa sécurité, pour sa vie, pour tout. Il était un fichu loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Il entendrait la douleur dans sa voix, le mensonge.

 _-_ Non _,_ fit Eurydice et ses mains furent bientôt partout sur le visage de son jeune élève. Non _,_ répéta-t-elle encore, parce que tu ne mentiras pas. Tu ne peux plus être là-bas avec eux. Pas si tu veux les sauver. Les héros sont toujours solitaires, enfant.

Et Stiles voulu nier. Il voulu citer Batman et Robin, Arrow et Spartan, Clark et Loïs, bon sang, n'importe qui, du moment qu'il puisse garder son _Bro_ avec lui. Il se savait girouette, bien-sûr. Un instant il prétendait la folie pour l'éloigner un peu, l'instant d'après il était prêt à le supplier de ne pas s'inquiéter, de simplement passer chez lui après les cours, histoire qu'il lui botte les fesses sur _Mortal Kombat_ , autour d'une pizza et de sodas fraîchement achetés.

 _-_ Fais-le, répétait la Dryade. Pour lui, pour eux, pour toi. C'est comme un vieux pansement que l'on arrache. Ça va piquer et faire mal au début et, ça ira mieux après, promit-elle.

L'humain voulait vraiment la croire. Il le voulait de tout cœur, parce qu'à cet instant, il se détesta du plus profond de son être.

\- Scott, dit-il après de longues minutes qui lui parurent être des heures.

Il entendit l'adolescent presque couiner derrière la ligne et un sourire douloureux peignit ses lèvres pâles.

\- Je ne peux plus faire ça.

 _Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq,_ commença-t-il à compter bêtement: une habitude. _Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix._

\- ... Quoi ?

Alors il balança tout ce qu'il avait, comme un uppercut, comme une tornade, comme un ouragan. Il dit :

\- Je ne peux plus continuer. Les loup-garous, le surnaturel, les morts. Je ne peux plus, Scott. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je revois tous ces morts lorsque je ferme les yeux, pas un jour ne passe sans que je sois persuadé qu'un type tout de crocs et de griffe débarquera pour m'arracher le cœur, ou celui de mon père. Mon père, Scott. Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas à lui. Il n'a plus que moi, bon sang. Ma mère est morte Scott, et il n'a plus que moi et, ces histoires de meurtres non-résolus sont en train de le flinguer sévère.

\- Stiles...

\- Laisse moi finir ! Merde, Scotty. Il a recommencé à boire, d'accord ? Ses supérieurs sont sur son dos, le FBI envisage d'ouvrir une enquête et de le remercier. Ça ne peux pas arriver, je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. C'est mon père et il n'a plus que moi et nous sommes _humains_. On ne guérit pas miraculeusement après une fracture ou des tirs, qu'ils soient d'armes à feu ou de flèches. Des putains de flèches, Scott ! Il y a des types dehors, armés de fusils, de balles en argent et de putain d'arbalètes ! Combien de fois on va devoir passer à côté de la mort, pour qu'elle finisse par nous emporter ? Combien de fois on va devoir se faire botter les fesses pour qu'on comprenne qu'on ne suffit pas ? Comment tu y fais face, à cela, hein ?

\- Ensemble, Stiles. On y fait face ensemble, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça...

\- Ça quoi, Scott ? Mettre la vie de mon père avant la mienne ? Avant la tienne ? Nous mettre en sécurité avant que ces foutus métamorphes ne nous bouffent tout cru ?

\- Me laisse. Me laisse pas, Stiles. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi, bon sang. T'es celui qui sauve mes fesses à chaque fois. À chaque foutues fois, Stiles !

 _Merde,_ fit Stiles en fermant douloureusement les yeux. _Merde. Merde. Merde._

\- Alors j'imagine que tu vas devoir apprendre à sauver tes propres fesses, Scott. Parce que c'est terminé.

\- Stiles...

\- Non, Scott. Terminé. Toi et ta bande de monstre de foire, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, qu'il lui dit.

Ce fut froid et haineux, méchant et vicieux. L'humain savait exactement où frapper pour blesser. Parce que c'était ça, quand on connaissait quelqu'un si bien qu'on ne pouvait passer à côté de ses peurs. Il inspira, une fois de plus. Une dernière. Il maîtrisa le tremblement de sa voix, de ses mains, de tout.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre que mon meilleur ami me tue, pour voir que tout ça c'est de la folie.

\- Jamais je ne...

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, Scott, c'est là tout le problème. Tu as essayé de me tuer, plus d'une fois. Parce que tu ne contrôles pas le monstre en toi. Et ce monstre un jour, finira par ressortir et tuer tout ceux qui te sont cher.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Vrai ? On sait tous deux que si. Combien de temps avant que ce soit quelqu'un qui t'es proche ? Ta mère ? Allison ?

\- Je ne leur ferais jamais...

\- De mal. Ouais, je sais, Scotty. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

\- Stiles.., supplia encore le mexicain et il ne devait pas être seul car le jeune Stilinski pu entendre comme un écho, des voix chuchotés, notamment un: _Quel connard !_ venant très probablement d'un Isaac fous de rage. Un fin sourire naquit aux lèvres du jeune homme. Ils y arriveraient sans lui, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Scott n'était pas si bête qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, Isaac pas si dur et Derek pas si… Derek. À eux trois, ils tiendraient bien dix-sept pauvres jours, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Après_ , se dit-il, après il irait _ramper_ s'il le faut, pour retrouver les grâces de son meilleur ami. En attendant.. Il échangea un regard avec Eurydice dont les lèvres ne tardèrent pas à bouger silencieusement, sa voix se répercutant dans sa tête:

 _Comme un vieux pansement._

Il acquiesça simplement.

\- Ne cherche pas à me recontacter, que ce soit par message ou nul part ailleurs, dit-il tandis qu'un couinement-sanglot résonnait à son oreille. Bye McCall.

\- Il le fallait, fit plus tard la jolie Dryade en resserrant ses doigts de lierre contre l'épaule de son jeune apprenti.

Elle ne haussa pas la voix, à proprement parler, comprenant le besoin de silence du jeune homme. Elle dut s'attendre d'ailleurs, à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer lui aussi. Ou au moins qu'il se mette à crier, frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un. Elle s'était attendu à toutes les réactions possible, hormis celle-ci. Stiles avait calmement glissé son cellulaire dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il était silencieux et dur et avec surprise, Eurydice remarqua que son aura avait comme changé. Plus froide, plus dure, encore. Plus calme. C'était douleur et amertume mais aussi obstination et force. Colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il peu après, tandis qu'il redressait la tête pour fixer la créature de ses pupilles chocolatées.

Et elle la vit. La résolution du gamin. Elle le vit qui avait repris du poil de la bête, comme par magie. Comme si couper les liens avait été _la_ seule chose à faire pour lui permettre d'évoluer. Pour lui tendre l'accès vers la magie de Gaïa. Il n'y avait plus ces ombres, ce bruit, ces interférences entre lui et _l'autre côté_ du monde. C'était comme retirer le bouchon d'une baignoire. La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, Eurydice offrit un léger sourire à l'humain.

\- Oh et bien, plus rien je suppose, dit-elle tranquillement.

L'instant d'après, Stiles vit une liane épaisse et épineuse sortir du sol même et fondre vers lui. Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois lorsqu'il posa un genoux au sol. Pas plus que lorsqu'il apposa la paume de sa main sur l'herbe humide, ni même lorsqu'il la leva soudainement vers le ciel, comme s'il venait d'arracher une mauvaise herbe ou... _un mur de terre_ se vit ériger entre lui et la liane probablement mortelle. _.._ invoquer une barrière de protection depuis le sol. Elle n'était pas haute, ni même bien solide, puisqu'elle ne tarda pas à s'écrouler sous l'assaut d'Eurydice, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire jusqu'à maintenant. Toujours mieux qu'une pauvre fleur grandissant dans le creux de sa main.

La liane s'acharna sur les derniers morceaux de ce mur bâti à la va-vite.

\- Je te trouve bien dur, avec ces _pauvres_ fleurs, enfant, dit-elle lorsque la liane manqua de perforer le bras du jeune Protecteur.

Stiles grogna un peu, pour la forme, et fit un léger bond en arrière pour éviter une pluie d'épine.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais botter les fesses de Deucalion avec une foutue pâquerette, glissa-t-il, amer.

Seul le rire de la femme-fait-de-fleurs-et-de-feuille, lui répondit. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune Stilinski su qu'il aurait dû la fermer. Là, juste devant lui, Eurydice tendit la paume de sa main vers le ciel. Hypnotisé, il vit un petit _quelque chose_ grouiller, bouger, gigoter. Il vit ce _truc_ se tendre vers le ciel, brun et fin, tandis que sa créatrice posait genoux au sol. Elle écarta ses mains, déposant la brindille grandissante dans l'herbe et, aussitôt, ce que Stiles devina être des racines, s'enfoncèrent dans le sol en profondeur. La suite le laisse bouche bée. Il vit la brindille grandir, grossir, s'élargir. Il vit le tronc se former, les feuilles devenir vertes, la vie prendre possession de tout... _ça._ C'était comme mater un documentaire sur la croissance d'un arbre en version accélérée. Quarante secondes et il avait un arbre à hauteur de hanche juste devant lui. Une minute et trente-trois secondes et, cet arbre faisait sa taille. Il fit un pas en arrière, compta deux minutes dix et dut lever la tête pour espérer apercevoir la cime de cet arbre. Trois minutes et il semblait déjà si haut que Stiles su qu'une chute depuis la première branche lui aurait brisé la nuque aussi sec. Cinq et ce chêne paraissait être le maître de cet forêt tant il était grand et gros et magnifique et royal et _tout ce que vous vouliez, putain._ Encore un peu et, le tronc sembla se déplier sur lui même, comme une balançoire que l'on aurait tortillée sur elle-même avant de la laisser tourner et tourner et tourner pour démêler ses cordes. Il y avait maintenant comme un creux en son sein même, un creux tapissé de mousse et de feuilles et de fleurs. Comme un nid. Comme une maison. C'était confort et chaud et été et cocon et Stiles eut une subite envie stupide et rationnelle de chialer.

 _Putain,_ réalisa-t-il doucement. J _e cré_ _e_ _la putain de vie._

Et Eurydice éclata de rire.

-Si tu savais ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Pourtant l'adolescent n'eut pas même le temps de poser la moindre question. Au loin, une sonnerie retentit et ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement.

\- Merde, dit-il encore.

Ça devenait franchement récurrent, à la longue.

-Je dois...

\- Y aller. Je sais. Va, Enfant. Mais n'oublie pas de me revenir.

L'humain ricana doucement.

\- Oublier, hein ? Je risque d'avoir du mal après ça.

* * *

¹ Work In Progress - Travail en cours/progression.

² People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, bien-sûr.

³ Team Free Will - Équipe du Libre Arbitre, je vous laisse trouver la référence. (a)


	6. V : IMPRÉVU

**Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements:** à Loclo4 qui subit (encore et toujours, la pauvre) mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases (très) bancales, merci pour tes corrections, du fond du cœur + sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté, ajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte. Paix  & amour sur vous. :)

* * *

 **V : IMPRÉVU**

* * *

Le dix-neuf mars arriva beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi Stiles s'était attendu. Là, sur son calendrier, entouré de rouge, à plusieurs reprises, il avait vu cette date se rapprocher encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que 48h, ne le sépare finalement de la date fatidique. Inutile de préciser que, ses nerfs avaient été bien mis à mal durant toute cette période. Ça avait été la course, en d'autres mots, du point de vu de l'humain-qui-ne-l'était-plus-vraiment. La course à la maîtrise des pouvoirs de Gaïa. Une grande _course contre la montre_ , qu'il avait naturellement espéré gagner, tout en sachant que cela ne serait probablement pas possible. Deucalion était un _meurtrier_ , une âme _noire_ , un être _malfaisant_ qui jouissait de l'expérience. Stiles était... Toujours Stiles, mais avec un _update_ , dixit-il. Une Mise à Jour effectuée un peu à la va-vite, pas totalement complète mais bon, déjà mieux que l'ancienne version, paraît-il.

Eurydice l'avait vu changer du tout au tout, au cours des deux dernières semaines du délai imposé par Gaïa. Elle l'avait vu se défoncer pour apprendre de nouveaux _tours_ , comme disait l'adolescent. Elle l'avait vu travailler de son esprit critique et de son imagination, mettant en scène des schémas de bataille toujours plus impressionnants que les autres. Elle l'avait vu _calme_ et _confiant_ , le cœur léger, quoique emprunt d'une grande _souffrance_. Parce qu'il était _exactement_ _là_ où il se devait d'être, dans cette forêt qui était devenue comme un deuxième chez lui, vu le temps qu'il y passait, aux côtés des êtres dont _l'amour_ et _l'admiration_ surpassaient tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. C'était pur et, sans arrières-pensées. À des kilomètres de ce que l'Être Humain même était. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait totalement oublié son humanité en se plongeant ainsi dans son apprentissage, dans cette nouvelle vie qu'il savait _éphémère_. Stiles aimait toujours aussi profondément son père, sinon avec plus de force, puisque des humains, il avait fini par sentir les _auras_. Et, son émotion avait été au-delà de l'imaginable, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de l'amour que son père éprouvait pour lui. Exactement comme eux. Un amour sans limite, sans arrière-pensées, pur. L'amour d'un parent pour son enfant tel qu'il se devait de l'être. Peu importait que, la plupart du temps, c'était la confusion qu'il percevait chez son père. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas donner d'excellentes raisons de s'inquiéter ?

Stiles avait agi exactement de la manière dont il avait dit qu'il agirait, avait noté Eurydice. Très peu d'hommes avant lui, n'avaient respecté même qu'un dixième de la parole qu'ils avaient donnés. Mais pas Stiles Stilinski. Pas ce garçon qui ne voulait que _protéger_ et _s'assurer_ du bien-être de ses proches. Il avait juré de tout faire pour que rien ne leur arrive jamais. Juré par Gaïa qu'il couperait les ponts s'il le devait, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devrait jamais savoir pour le côté _Légendaire_ et _Mystique_ du monde. Et il l'avait fait. Le cœur meurtri, _déchiré_ , l'âme en pièce, mais il l'avait fait et, n'en était devenu que plus fort, là, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son esprit, dans son âme même...

Dans sa _Magie_.

Gaïa avait lu en lui, semble-t-il et, tout avait alors semblé s'éclaircir dans sa tête. Les loups, les hommes, le chant de la nature ; tout. Ça avait été comme de _réparer_ un _trou_ dans une paille, une fuite, ou peu importait réellement l'image que l'on voulait avoir de la chose. Stiles avait été momentanément réparé. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Ça ne l'était jamais, après-tout, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, il y avait les petites conséquences et celles qui ne l'étaient pas. La première avait été d'attirer les bestioles en tout genre, comme le disait si bien le jeune Protecteur, à lui. Les chats le suivaient lorsqu'il se baladait dans les rues, _quémandant_ caresses et attention, les chiens lui faisaient la fête sans raison apparente, pour les maîtres du moins... Même les oiseaux, lui sembla t-il, semblaient piailler avec un bonheur apparent, sur son passage. Ce jour-là, il s'était senti comme une _putain de princesse Disney_ , si bien qu'il avait fini par fredonner un: _How far I'll go,_ qui renvoyait une certaine adéquation avec sa situation. En bref, il était plus en phase que jamais, avec la Vie - celle avec un 'V' majuscule, je vous prie.

Évidemment, il aurait dû donc s'attendre, à voir débarquer à un moment ou à un autre, le fameux côté _Mystique_ et _Légendaire_ du monde. Notamment les Loups-Garous, puisque quelque uns d'entre eux donc, vivaient bel et bien dans la même ville que lui. À commencer par son meilleur ami qui, avait parfaitement mal prit le fait qu'il _rompe_ par téléphone. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'étaient les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Le duo McCall-Stilinski avait rompu et, ce n'était passé inaperçu pour personne, à commencer par le Coach Finstock, qui, malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour n'en rien montrer, éprouvait une certaine affection pour ses élèves. Stiles avait _cassé_ avec Scott, quitté l'équipe de Lacross, sans un avertissement ou autre. Il était venu, avait vu et, était reparti aussi sec, le faciès fermé et, la démarche plus sereine que jamais, sans même laissé le temps à l'adulte de protester ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

L'aurait-il seulement fait, alors que Stiles avait toujours été ce type assis-là, sur le banc de touche ? Probablement pas, s'était-il dit sans même ressentir l'amertume qui l'avait étreint quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un banal humain, simplement un peu plus malin que la moyenne. Il aimait pourtant sincèrement ce sport. Ça avait été comme d'un pacte entre Scott et lui, que de devenir des stars du Lacross. L'équipe entière le savait, s'en moquait régulièrement et, même si Scott était le seul à y être parvenu - notamment grâce à ses nouvelles facultés lupines -, Stiles n'avait jamais rien lâché, s'était entraîné dur, même en sachant à quel point son agilité et son talent pour le sport en général, piquaient les yeux.

Alors ouais. Voir Stiles Stilinski débarquer un beau soir, pour lui annoncer qu'il rendait sa tenue et son numéro, avait été une grande surprise. Le duo iconique constamment moqué qui se sépare... Qui l'aurait cru ? Bobby Finstock en été resté coi, plus encore lorsqu'il avait vu son joueur fétiche s'essayer à _ramper_ vers l'humain, dans l'espoir que ce dernier lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un mot, qu'un regard.

Stile avait filé sans même lever les yeux vers ce gamin qui avait été son meilleur ami, son frère, depuis toujours.

Scott avait à nouveau prit ce geste, comme un coup de poing en plein cœur, se désolant de constater que l'hyperactif coupait les liens, un à un, sans même avoir l'air de souffrir plus que cela. C'était comme faire face à un bloc de marbre et, encore ! Le jeune McCall était persuadé que le marbre lui, aurait fait l'effort de lui adresser la parole.

Le Lacross hormis, Stiles avait aussi cessé de se rendre aux cours optionnels, lui qui pourtant, les avait suivis avec rigueur. Ça lui avait permis, lors des premiers examens, de rattraper son retard dans les matières telles que l'économie, ou la physique-chimie où, Harris se faisait toujours un très, très grand plaisir de vanner le non-couple désormais séparé à coup de remarques piquantes et blessantes. Il s'était particulièrement acharné sur la notation de Stiles, après que ce dernier lui ai d'ailleurs demandé très poliment de: _se mêler de son cul, pour changer_. Et, une fois de plus, non content de ne plus se présenter à certains cours donc, Stiles semblait aussi disparaître de tout radars, lors des pauses. Si, l'on pouvait encore éventuellement le trouver planqué derrière le rayon géologie de la bibliothèque lors des temps de pause entre quatre cours ; l'heure du midi sonnée, voilà qu'il se volatilisait aussi simplement que cela.

Pas faute, pour la team loup-garou, de l'avoir recherché, pourtant.

À croire que Stiles avait apprit à se cacher de l'odorat du loup, si bien, que, parfois, son odeur disparaissait juste comme ça: _pouf_ , en plein milieu de nul-part. Évidemment, voir que Scott n'avait pas vraiment lâché l'affaire, avait émeut le Stilinski plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Passant sur Isaac qui ne se mêlait à la traque, qu'en grognant et l'insultant copieusement et, Allison et Lydia qui soupiraient, épaules haussées en demandant simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix si tel était son désir, Stiles n'en éprouvait que plus d'affection encore pour ce garçon esseulé.

Scott mis à part, Stiles avait commencé à s'apercevoir que d'autre loups avaient commencé à traîner autour de chez lui. Il n'avait pas senti leurs odeurs, non, il n'en avait pas besoin, n'en était pas capable de toute façon, puisqu'il lui suffisait _d'écouter_ tout simplement, pour savoir. Glisser ses doigts dans les poils de ce lapin qui squattait les fougères et ne savait qu'émettre la _peur_ d'avoir été à deux doigts d'être bouffé par un _homme-loup_. Oui, même les lapins avaient un petit côté drama-queen, c'était dit le jeune Protecteur qui avait alors dû lui assurer que non, Derek ne bouffait pas les lapins mignon, même s'il avait l'air de s'asseoir à la table de Lucifer, tous les dimanches. Pareil pour Isaac. Il avait beau traîner sa tête de con partout dans Beacon Hills, le lycéen le savait bien incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

\- Ça ira mieux, leur avait promis Stiles, perdu dans son jardin entre la petite faune et le chant des fleurs. Deux jours et tout sera fini.

Qu'il avait surenchérit, le cœur un peu lourd. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait après ces deux jours. Aucune idée de s'il survivrait (il en doutait fortement), ou quoique ce soit. Une chose dont il était certain, c'était que, passé ces deux jours, alors les _voix_ dans sa tête, redeviendraient silencieuses. Fini le chant des arbres, des fleurs, de la petite faune et celle qui ne l'était pas. Fini le murmure du vent et, la vie qu'il pouvait sentir partout tout autour de lui.

Cette idée seule, lui brisait le cœur.

L'idée, qu'après ces deux jours, après Deucalion, pour un peu qu'il s'en sorte vivant et en entier, il ne redevienne cet humain un peu boulet au Q.I. exceptionnel, mais incapable d'aider, inutile. La cinquième roue du carrosse, parce qu'il n'était pas loup, n'était pas banshee, n'était pas chasseur, n'était que Stiles Stilinski, l'humain de la meute. Et ça faisait mal, plus que ça ennuyait Eurydice, qui parfois, en venait à s'inquiéter que Stiles fasse une bêtise. Une bêtise du genre qui le ferait passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, là où tout n'était que noirceur et douleur, quête de pouvoir et malheur. Après tout, il n'était qu'un humain et, nombre d'entre eux étaient passé par là, bien avant lui. Par cupidité, souvent, surtout, mais aussi parce que, comme toute drogues, la Magie de Gaïa agissait sur l'esprit de son utilisateur. Plus on en usait, plus on en voulait et, moins le corps suivait. La Mère-De-Toutes-Choses, l'avait prévenu. Le contre-coup arrivait lentement, mais sûrement. Les veines qui apparaissent noires contre sa peau, l'écorce qui prenait forme dans sa nuque. Il puisait dans cette vie, dans la magie, était comme une éponge et bientôt, l'éponge atteindrait son seuil maximum d'absorption.

Loin d'inquiéter le lycéen toutefois, deux jours, ne cessait-il de songer. Plus que deux jours.

…

Assis au centre de la clairière, les mains enfouis dans l'herbe, dans la terre, dans le sol tout simplement, Stiles paraissait alors comme endormis. Les paupières closes, le souffle lent ; une transe parfaite que nul n'aurait pu interrompre. Il ne l'aurait, après tout, pas permis. Pas alors qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours à tenter de localiser Deucalion et sa meute, via les Voies de la Nature. Ça avait été compliqué, comme de traquer une abeille en particulier, dans une ruche, comme de chercher une aiguille dans un millier de meule de foin. Éreintant, frustrant. Il parvenait parfois à repérer sa trace, mais alors elle finissait toujours pas disparaître au bout de quelques instants. C'était comme d'essayer de récolter de l'eau avec une passoire, s'était-il dit en manquant d'éclater son poing contre un arbre, tant la colère avait été là, avant de finir par se rappeler qu'il était fort probable pour que ledit arbre, ne lui foute un coup de racine pour toute vengeance.

Pas question qu'il échoue, cette fois. Pas alors qu'il ne lui restait au mieux, vingt-quatre heures pour sortir le Loup Alpha de sa tanière et s'assurer qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à quiconque. Lui retirer ses pouvoirs de loups, par exemple. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait réfléchit à tellement de moyens afin d'écarter Deucalion de sa route, qu'il était à présent, même plus sûr duquel il utiliserait.

 _\- Concentre-toi, s_ ouffla une voix, quelque part dans son esprit et le lycéen s'efforça une fois de plus à faire le vide, dans l'immensité hyperactive qu'était sa tête.

À nouveau, il se focalisa sur les vibrations du sol, sur la vie qui parcourait la terre, là, enfouis aussi bien sous la terre, que sous le goudron. Elle était partout. Dans les fleurs qui poussaient dans les jardins, jusqu'aux insectes qui vagabondaient au gré des courants aériens. Il lia sa conscience à un premier être ; puis au second. Sautant d'une être vivant à un autre, comme l'on joue au saute mouton. Ne s'y attardant jamais trop, au risque d'y finir piégé à jamais. La transposition, ou la projection astrale, appelez cela comme vous le vouliez, n'était pas une magie avec laquelle on pouvait jouer à la légère. Eurydice avait été furieuse dans un premier temps, se souvint-il, lorsque, contre son avis, il s'y était essayé, manquant tout juste de fusionner son esprit avec celui d'un chat de gouttière.

Elle avait été si furieuse, qu'elle avait fini par le menacer de s'en prendre à ses proches, s'il revenait bêtement risquer sa tête, de cette façon.

Alors le jeune Porteur de la Magie de Gaïa, s'était énervé à son tour. Il se contre-fichait bien de perdre au change, si cela lui permettrait de retrouver Deucalion et de lui botter ses fesses poilues, avait-il argumenté. Qu'est-ce que la Dryade était supposée répondre à cela ? Ce gamin était un acharné, elle savait qu'avec ou sans son accord, il ferait comme bon lui semblait. Alors elle avait cédé. Elle lui avait expliquer comment user de cette faculté, sans s'y perdre pour autant. Stiles avait réussi l'exercice avec brio. Comme s'il était né pour la tâche. Comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une formalité. Il bondissait comme un lièvre, de conscience en conscience, plus facilement encore dans celles des chiens. Sûrement à cause du trait de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun ; la loyauté indéfectible.

Perdu dans la conscience d'un chien errant, Stiles ne remarqua pas tout de suite, qu'il n'était désormais plus seul dans la clairière. Il avait enfin repéré l'odeur qu'il cherchait depuis des jours. L'excitation de la chose le fit battre de la queue, et japper doucement. Là, superposé à ce chien qu'il côtoyait depuis peu, pourtant, il sentit une grosse bouffée d'affection le prendre, pour cet être qui l'avait laissé manœuvrer en toute tranquillité. D'une caresse mentale, il remercia la bête, avisa d'un corbeau et, un clignement d'œil plus tard, il se retrouva à survoler une bâtisse abandonnée, à des kilomètres de toutes habitations. En croassant, il se posa sur le relais téléphonique, ébroua ses ailes quelques instant, avant de reporter son attention vers les traces olfactives, démontrant qu'il y avait au moins une trace de vie, à l'intérieur. Il avait beau ne pas avoir de super-ouïe, n'en restait pas moins qu'il percevait certains sons. Mieux encore, sa vision lui permit de repérer une trace de pied séchée dans la boue et l'odeur des hommes-loups, bien particulière.

Relâchant doucement son emprise sur la conscience du corbeau afin qu'il puisse s'envoler, avec lui comme passager clandestin, Stiles lui indiqua en douceur de venir se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, étant donné que le vol n'était pas vraiment dans ses compétences et, le serait probablement jamais d'ici vingt-quatre heures. En un battement d'ailes, l'oiseau vint se percher à l'endroit indiqué et, aussitôt l'instinct du petit prédateur sembla saturer par la peur. Le lycéen pouvait comme sentir le volatile hurler dans sa tête, à coup de: _danger, danger, danger !_ Aussi dut-il prendre un instant pour essayer de calmer la bête, mais rien à faire. Elle croassa, une fois, une énième. À l'intérieur du bâtiment, Stiles perçu un infime mouvement, eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître le faciès dur de sa cible, avant de se voir expulser du corps du corvidé lorsqu'une main vint se refermer autour de son minuscule corps et que les os de sa tête émirent un _crack_ particulièrement distinctif.

La violence de ce geste le fit comme suffoquer. La panique débarqua en grande pompe dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, la panique et une irrésistible envie de se pencher pour vomir déjeuner et intestins. Une envie qu'il parvint à contrôler, à défaut de ses émotions qui firent exploser un torrent de larmes de ses yeux. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, l'air lui manquait et dans tout ça, la douleur de son cœur et la culpabilité de son âme.

\- Stiles ! Entendit-il une voix forte et profonde.

Alors à cet instant se rendit-il compte qu'il n'était plus si seul que cela. Ça commença par la prise contre ses bras, ferme et puissante, puis sur le faciès qui parvint à se dessiner aux travers de ses larmes qui brouillaient sa vision.

\- D-Derek ? Balbutia-t-il entre l'horreur et la surprise, une pointe de soulagement venant saupoudrer le tout.

\- Qui d'autre, abruti ? Gronda le loup sans la moindre délicatesse.

 _Bon sang,_ se prit-il même à penser. _Quelque chose cloche vraiment, chez lui..._

Et honnêtement, il avait l'impression d'avoir été la seule personne à remarquer que ouais, Stiles Stilinski ne tournait décemment pas rond.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, bien-sûr, puisque le Shérif et Scott lui-même s'étaient fait les même remarques, sans pourtant oser ne serait-ce qu'en faire part au lycéen en question. Enfin, disons plutôt que, pour le premier, Stiles s'esquintait à prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleure des mondes, tandis qu'il se souvenait trop bien encore, de sa pseudo _rupture_ avec le deuxième. Faute de preuves tangibles, le premier avait abandonné, trop habitué à l'étrangeté de son fils unique _de toute façon_ et le second... fonctionnait comme au ralentit depuis. Et dans tout ça ?

Dans tout ça, lui, Derek Hale venait de trouver l'humain le plus problématique de la terre, sûrement, en train de se taper une crise de panique en plein milieu d'une clairière perdue au milieu-bis de nul-part, dans les nombreux hectares entourant Beacon Hills. S'il y avait plus louche que ça, il voulait bien se tondre et mettre en vente ses poils sur Ebay, _bordel._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Fais là ?

L'adolescent opina d'un tout petit mouvement du menton, là, entre deux reniflements fort ragoûtants et autres sanglots difficilement contenus. Derek, qui n'avait pas fini de le dévisager, fronça un peu plus les sourcils, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est ce que j'allais te demander, fit-il de son éternel ton bourru. Ça fait bien vingt minutes, que j'essaie de te _réveiller_ , Stiles.

\- Oh...

\- Oh ? _Oh ?_ C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?

Un grondement prit naissance dans la gorge du loup et, seulement à cet instant, Stiles prit conscience de la couleur carmine des pupilles qui le toisaient avec ce _quelque chose_ qu'il aurait bien été incapable de définir. Le loup de Derek était là, à la surface, si bien que Stiles était en mesure de le sentir. _Il_ était puissance et force brute, force et... _Tout._ Partout autour de lui, dans son espace vital, jusqu'à son odeur musqué qui envahissait ses sens à lui en faire tourner la tête.

\- Tu as changé, reprit le lycanthrope après quelques instants de silence que l'adolescent regretta bien vite. Depuis l'autre nuit, c'est de pire en pire. Je ne peux plus faire un foutu pas dans ma forêt, sans que ton odeur vienne agresser mon odorat. Alors quoi. Tu es devenu ranger d'une nuit à l'autre, pour passer ta vie à arpenter mes terres ?

\- Elles ne t'appartiennent pas, Derek.

\- Elles appartiennent à ma famille depuis des générations.

\- La _Terre_ n'a pas de maître, stupide loup ! Claqua l'humain avec colère.

Décidément, cet homme parvenait toujours à le pousser à bout, quoiqu'il arrive. De quel droit, seulement, osait-il ne serait-ce que revendiquer la Terre de Gaïa ? Celle qui n'appartenait en aucun cas aux _Hommes_ , plus depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, des millénaires auparavant, à la salir, la détruire, la déposséder de tout ce qui faisait d'elle un joyaux de géologie. Devant son visage, les crocs du loups claquèrent avec force. Autant le loup aimait le côté mystique de l'humain, autant l'homme ressentait ce besoin de lui éclater le crâne contre un rocher. Excès de violence, bonsoir.

\- Surveille tes paroles, Stilinski, ne me pousse pas à bout, gronda finalement l'homme-loup contre son oreille.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine dorsale de l'humain-qui-ne-l'était-plus-vraiment, qui dès lors, s'en retrouva à frémir, avant de renifler une dernière fois, avec toute la classe qu'il ne possédait pas. Hale eut comme une grimace de dégoût, lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière, daignant finalement relâcher sa prise sur les épaules de son cadet qui, pour le coup, devina aisément les bleus qui apparaîtraient sur sa peau, tandis que Derek s'en retrouvait à croiser ses bras contre son torse beaucoup trop musclé, après s'être relevé de cette position semi-accroupie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Derek, plus sérieusement ? Demanda le lycéen, plus lassé que jamais.

Bon sang. Il avait enfin trouvé Deucalion, semble-t-il, après avoir passé un nombre incalculable d'heures, à le traquer comme une bête sauvage. Par ailleurs, une vie avait été prise pour qu'il puisse atteindre son objectif et, honnêtement, l'adolescent n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se le pardonner, peu importait qu'il ne puisse s'agir _que_ d'un oiseau.

Ou peut-être devenait-il bien trop sensible. Est-ce que cette peine lui appartenait-elle seulement ? Il n'en était même plus sûr. Tout était confus, sa _tête_ était confuse, elle-même.

\- J'essaie de comprendre, le sortit de ses pensées, Derek.

De toute évidence, songea l'adolescent, il n'y était pas encore parvenu, puisqu'il était venu chercher les réponses à la source. Inconsciemment, Stiles se tendit. À démontrer trop de curiosité, il craignait que Derek comprenne finalement, risquant dès lors tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusque là.

 _Ça ne doit pas arriver, Mieczyslaw,_ souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Il n'y avait bien-sûr, qu'Eurydice pour l'appeler encore de cette manière et ce, malgré les réprimandes perpétuelles. En soufflant, il glissa une main contre son crâne, constatant à peine que ses cheveux avaient commencé à repousser.

\- Comprendre ? Demanda-t-il finalement, tout en s'essayant à maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Derek opina d'un mouvement d'épaule accordé d'un seul mot ;

\- Comprendre.

Oui. Bon. Parfois il avait _vraiment_ l'impression de converser avec un mur. Un mur diablement sexy et musclé et-.

 _Bordel. Je commence à péter les plombs, ça y est. Voilà que je commence à avoir des images mentales d'un Derek à poil, merde. Comment j'peux même savoir à quoi il ressemble ? C'est n'importe quoi, mon cerveau est en train de fondre. Il fond et je serai bientôt bon à enfermer à Eichen House,_ qu'il s'égara en avisant d'un arbre au loin, qu'il se mit à fixer, tout en essayant d'échapper à la vision qui dansait désormais avec ses pensées. _C'est qui l'abruti qui parasite mes pensées ? Les gars, sans déconner, c'est grave pas sympa. Comment vous voulez que je me concentre, moi, si vous commencer à me balancer des gens foutrement à poil dans ma tête ? Encore, Scarlett Johansson, je dit pas, mais Derek, quoi. Derek._ Il fit une pause, dévisagea ce qui devait être un esprit du vent, _une_ , plus exactement, qu'il savait particulièrement malicieuse. Celle-là même qui, des semaines plus tôt, s'était amusé à ravager sa tignasse de fleurs en tout genre. _Toi et moi, Clochette, on va avoir une petite discussion sur le fait d'épier les gens lorsqu'ils se douchent, pour ensuite bazarder la tête des gens avec ces même visions. On appel ça une violation de la vie privée et, je t'assure que des gens ont été en prison pour moins que ç..._

\- Stilinski ! Héla le lycanthrope et sans aucune difficulté, le porteur de la magie de Gaïa pu sentir le loup _vraiment, vraiment_ à la surface de la conscience humaine.

\- Ouais ? Fit-il en revenant légèrement à la réalité ; celle de l'adulte, tout du moins.

\- T'es avec moi ?

\- Avec... Toi ?

Ses joues chauffèrent immanquablement, de quoi faire hausser les sourcils au grand brun.

\- Sur terre, précisa l'homme de manière tout à fait inutile.

Et Stiles répéta:

\- Sur terre, avant de papillonner longuement et de finir par hocher vivement la tête. Je. Ouais, pardon. Je réfléchissais et, je m'suis perdu dans mes pensées...

\- De toute évidence, lança l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

Il était bien sûr, fort inutile de préciser que, plus sarcastique que cela, le lycanthrope n'aurait pu faire. Décidant de passer outre le mauvais caractère du barbu, Stiles se redressa sur ses jambes, histoire de combler le mètre qui devait le séparer de la tronche de son aîné et donc, permettait à ce dernier de le regarder de haut, avant d'épousseter ses vêtements de manière distraite.

Évidemment, le fait qu'il se tienne désormais sur ses deux jambes, ne changeait rien au fait que Derek demeurait toujours bien plus grand que lui et donc, le bleu-vert-marron (il n'était pas tout à fait sûr...) de ses yeux n'avait guère terminé, semble-t-il, de le juger. C'était un mélange de curiosité, de dégoût et d'incompréhension totale et Stiles qui choisi de ne pas se vexer de ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son aîné, se concentra sur le loup, qui lui, paraissait autant, voir plus, troublé que son humain. _Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, hein._

\- Rentre chez toi, finit-il par marmonner en fourrant ses mains dans les poches ventrales de son sweat-shirt. Je ne suis pas un de tes louveteaux, ce que je fais ne te regarde ni maintenant, ni jamais.

\- Pourquoi avoir coupé les ponts avec Scott ?

\- Comment tu... Peu importe, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Elles le deviennent, lorsque ça touche les membres de ma meute.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Scott ne fait pas partie de ta meute, Derek, siffla-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher l'inquiétude de venir percer son cœur.

\- Avant peut-être. Un loup blessé s'isole le plus souvent. Mais parfois, il lui arrive de chercher une meute pour guérir.

\- Je rêve, je m'absente deux semaines, et cet abruti part en live total, qu'il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils chez l'Alpha, ni même la brise qui vint comme caresser sa joue, dans un: _attention !_ silencieux.

\- Absenter ? Ne lui as-tu pas clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec lui ? Avec nous ?

\- Justement, tu en as entendu parler, Hale, alors une fois encore, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, merde ?

\- J'essaie de comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, merde, ça s'imprime dans vos minuscules cervelles de loups ?

\- Tu manigances quelque chose, ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Conneries ! J'essaie d'avoir une vie la plus normale possible, au contraire. Et tu n'aides pas des masses, tu vois ? Puisque tu continues d'être fourré dans mes pattes continuellement.

\- Une vie normale, dis-tu ?

\- Parfaitement ! Sans étrangetés, sans bêtes poilues avides de ma peau à chaque pleine lune, sans meurtres, sans oncle psychopathe, sans chasseurs totalement fêlés. Ma définition du _normal_ , Derek.

L'Alpha fit un pas en avant, un genre de rictus indéfinissable prenant place lentement à même ses lèvres.

\- Tiens donc, susurra-t-il trop tranquillement. Tu peux sans doute m'expliquer cela, alors ?

Il attrapa le poignet de son cadet, l'exposant aux quelques rayons de soleils qui parvenaient à filtrer malgré le couvert des arbres. Aussitôt, Stiles tenta de récupérer son bras, sans grand succès hélas et comme mis à nu, ses yeux filèrent aussitôt vers les veines noirâtres parcourant ses bras et qu'il savait poursuivre leurs chemin jusque sur son torse, comme une espèce de grande carte ferroviaire.

\- Ça, n'est clairement pas _normal,_ dit le loup en resserrant sa prise sur le pauvre poignet.

\- _Ça,_ n'est surtout pas tes affaires, rétorqua l'humain entre ses dents. Merde, c'est quoi ton problème, Derek ?

\- Mon problème Stilinski, c'est que où que j'aille dans cette putain de ville, tu es partout.

\- N'abuses pas, stupide loup, je ne suis pas _encore_ capable de me dédoubler. Je ne suis qu'un _pauvre humain_ , tu te souviens ?

\- Paie toi ma tronche, surtout. Beacon Hills tout entier sent le _Stiles Stilinski._ Et tu veux savoir que ce que tu continues de sentir ?

Un pas en arrière, l'un après l'autre, Stiles eut à peine le temps de s'attarder sur le tronc présent dans son dos, qu'une main ferme l'attrapa par le col de son sweat-shirt favori. Sa pomme d'Adam fit un joyeux aller-retour dans les tréfonds de sa gorge, lorsqu'il s'en retrouva à soutenir le regard carmin de l'adulte.

\- _Maison-cocon-chaleur-été,_ dit-il comme un poème que l'on récite par cœur.

Il en fut aussitôt comme mortifié, tandis que là, devant le chocolat de son regard, les orbes pleines d'incompréhension du métamorphe s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

\- _Quoi ?_ Souffla le Hale, estomaqué.

\- Je…

\- Comment peux-tu…

Le _loup_ à la surface de sa conscience s'agita brusquement, Derek inspira lentement, prit d'un tremblement soudain de ses membres.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit…, tenta de rattraper l'humain, de manière un peu misérable. La dernière fois. Cette nuit-là, dans ma chambre.. T..Tu as dit que je sentais comme la forêt, comme la _maison._

Il bredouillait, tout en s'essayant de se fondre à même le tronc d'arbre dans son dos. Échec Critique oblige, Derek l'accula un peu plus.

\- Il n'a jamais été question du _cocon-chaleur-été,_ lui fit-il remarquer avec humeur.

Et pour le coup, l'humain fut persuadé que l'Alpha était présentement en train de résister à la tentation de lui ouvrir la carotide _avec ses dents._

\- Oh, dit-il encore, simpliste au possible.

La prise sur son vêtement fut raffermie, lui coupant presque le souffle. «

\- Et bien, que veux-tu.., (Stiles fit une tentative pour rattraper ses conneries, une fois de plus) Je suis intelligent, tu vois... L'intuition, tout ça.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Hurla l'homme-loup et, l'humain couina, la peur au ventre.

Aussitôt, la forêt sembla comme prendre vie. Une brise, un coup de vent, le chant de la nature se souleva, faisant valser les brins d'herbe et les feuilles mortes, claquer les branches des arbres. Le vent hurla, en parfaite synchronisation avec la peur du _Porteur de la Magie de Gaïa_ , qui, le cœur toujours battant vivement, dévisagea son vis-à-vis, une froide terreur dans le chocolat de ses yeux, parce qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'il faisait face à Derek Hale. Parce qu'il n'oubliait pas que ce type semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement, dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Parce que ce même type était capable de se changer en bête féroce. Parce que cette même bête féroce était capable de lui arracher la gorge avec ses crocs, sous le coup de l'émotion. Parce que Derek avait beau être un adulte, il ne contrôlait toujours pas ses _putain_ d'émotions.

Parce que.

Pourtant, sous toute cette _haine_ et ces _émotions_ qui semblaient chambouler le métamorphe, dans sa tête et son corps, l'homme-loup parvint à rester suffisamment lui-même, pour noter le fait que la forêt venait comme de _prendre vie_ et que son loup, à _l'intérieur_ , s'était comme couché, les oreilles basses. Dans sa gorge, un grondement sourd résonna presque faiblement et, le silence suivit, alors que le vent _chantait_ toujours sa colère et que, dans les buissons, là, dans les ombres, Stiles fut certain d'avoir aperçu une paire d'yeux comme brillant dans la nuit.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? Chuchota Derek, Sidéré. Au nom de Gaïa et de toute la création, Stiles, qu'as-tu…

Alors, peut-être que l'homme avait réalisé, après tout. Il était un loup depuis toujours, était né ainsi, était sûrement connaisseur de toutes les légendes que le côté _mystique, magique_ du monde devait raconter aux petits enfants avant d'aller au lit. Peut-être qu'un jour, sa mère lui avait murmuré avant que ses yeux ne se ferme qu' _ils n'avaient rien à craindre, parce que Gaïa veille sur nous, sur toi. Elle veille sur ses enfants, elle et les Protecteurs. Elle et les Gardiens._ Ce n'était qu'un mythe, une histoire, un conte, du genre dont Stiles n'avait aucune idée, parce que bon sang. N'était-il pas _humain ?_ Et pourtant, à l'instant même ou le chocolat de ses yeux percuta le rouge carmin des orbes lupine... Il sut. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Il sut que Derek _savait._ Peut-être pas totalement. Peut-être même pas un peu. Mais suffisamment pour qu'un semblant de compréhension ne marque son visage. Suffisamment pour que ses yeux en viennent à s'écarquiller de stupeur et, qu'un pas en arrière ne soit fait ; la confusion barbouillant dès lors, salement son faciès.

Le vent ne chanta que plus fort, bien-sûr. Pas parce qu'il était furieux. Pas parce qu'il ne désirait là, que punir l'homme qui avait osé poser un doigt sur le petit protecteur, non. Il chanta et ce fut triste et désolé. Ce fut douleur et peine et Stiles en eut la gorge serrée. Parce que le pacte disait que _personne_ n'était supposé _savoir_ et que, Derek Hale _savait_ désormais. Il fut alors en colère. En colère contre le loup bien trop curieux, en colère contre lui-même qui n'avait pas su être plus discret, plus _normal._ En colère contre Gaïa et ses stupides règles. En colère contre le vent qui ne voulait _putain_ de pas se _taire_ une seconde, en colère contre les voix dans sa tête qui elles, s'étaient fait silencieuses, parce qu'elles _savaient_ elles aussi. En colère contre Eurydice, qui, depuis l'autre bout de la clairière, le dévisageait entre l'amusement et la moquerie. Un: _que vas-tu faire, désormais ?_ silencieux, au fond des yeux.

Alors Derek ouvrit la bouche. Sûrement pour faire comprendre à son cadet Ô combien il avait été stupide de vendre son âme à une divinité aussi vieille que le monde. Sûrement. Ou pas du tout. Mais il fut écourté avant même qu'un son ne naisse dans le creux de sa gorge. D'un pas en avant, un peu brusque et _colérique_ , le lycéen s'était avancé, index pointé durement contre le torse large et foutrement _musclé_ du loup-garou. Ce fut alors comme une tornade, pour le cadet des Hale.

\- Ne sais-tu donc pas te mêler de tes affaires, Derek Hale ? S'emporta Stiles avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout, Hale ? Toujours. Il y a un putain de plan et il faut toujours _quelqu'un_ pour gâcher mes foutus plans ! Tu ne pouvais juste pas agir comme tu le fais si bien ? M'ignorer ? Non ? Il fallait que Monsieur fasse acte de curiosité _une fois_ dans sa toute foutue vie. Il fallait que. Putain. Je-.. Merde, Derek. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Non, ne parle même pas ! Qu'il le coupa lorsque le loup ouvrit la bouche. Ne dis putain de pas un mot. Parce que je te jure que ça ira mal pour ton cul poilu, peu importe qu'il soit putain de musclé et bien moulé dans ce... Bordel. Je. C'était pas ce que je voulais dire et- Merde. Hale. Ta gueule, tu n'as même pas le droit de te foutre de ma gueule, dégage moi cet air de ton sale visage poilu. Et ne dis pas un mot. Ne dis rien. T'as pas idée de ce qu'il se passera si. Si, bordel. Ne dis juste putain de rien.

L'humain était essoufflé et désespéré à la fois. Il rattrapa d'un ton un peu rauque et bas, un peu cassé et _presque_ suppliant.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen. Je…

Stiles délaissa le loup pour dévisager Eurydice, plus loin.

\- Il ne sait rien. Pas exactement. Même pas un peu. Il. Il n'a pas la moindre idée, d'accord ? Dis-le lui, qu'il ne sera pas une gêne. Je, tu dois _lui_ dire. Parce qu'il ne sait _vraiment_ rien et, j'y étais presque. J'y étais presque d'accord ? Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure. Et... Et je peux encore y arriver, d'accord ? Je le peux. J'y arriverais. (Il eut l'air un peu plus confiant, d'un coup, alors qu'il ajoutait/demandait:) Ne le tuez pas, d'accord ?

La dryade ne dit rien, bien sûr. Pas même lorsque Derek se retourna pour voir à qui diable, Stiles pouvait-il bien parler. Pas même lorsqu'il eut un mouvement de recul face à elle et son apparence pour le moins... déstabilisante. Pas même lorsque la compréhension marqua plus que jamais, ses traits. Et Stiles... Stiles qui n'avait cessé de babiller, ses lèvres bougeant encore et encore, sa voix portant un peu misérablement. Parce qu'il avait tellement été à _deux doigts_ d'y parvenir. Parce que Derek avait tout gâché et que l'humain était persuadé désormais qu'il faudrait tuer l'homme pour calmer la colère de Gaïa. Il avait beau être intelligent, songea Eurydice à peine blasé, il était au final, toujours aussi con.

Derek grogna son prénom tout en le dévisageant avec l'air du type qui attend une _putain_ de _bonne_ explication. Mais l'humain agita sa main, comme s'il chassait une mouche particulièrement gênante, pour toute réponse. Un : _ta gueule,_ tout silencieux. En gros.

\- Toi, ne la ramènes pas, sourwolf. C'est de ta faute, d'accord ? Tout ça. Parce que vous êtes pas fichu d'arrêter Deucalion et sa bande de monstre de foire. Parce que t'es curieux seulement quand ça t'arrange. C'est ta faute, Derek Hale.

La colère marquait ses traits à nouveau, la peur étreignant son être. Dire qu'il ne se faisait _même pas_ de _soucis_ pour Derek en lui-même. Non. C'était. Il l'effrayait, d'accord ? Le loup lui fichait la trouille, était à peine supportable, à peine appréciable. Oui, il avait eut une vie sacrément merdique, oui c'était triste, oui, tout ce que vous vouliez. Mais. Stiles était effrayé, d'accord ? Pas du tout inquiet pour ce type à qui il passait le temps à sauver les miches... et bon peut-être inversement aussi. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Stiles ne voulait pas être responsable d'un autre mort, d'accord ? Juste. Pas alors qu'il s'agissait de _son_ contrat et _son_ plan et _sa_ décision.

Il tournait donc en rond, son pas enfonçant l'herbe sous ses pieds comme l'on pli une feuille de papier et, sa bouche marmonnait et, ses doigts furent tordus un peu dans tous les sens et, ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, ou tout du moins, l'épi qui commençait à pousser.

\- Stiles, héla Derek une fois de plus. Que se pass...

\- Ne pose pas de questions !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je te rappel qu...

\- T'es le gros méchant loup ? Railla l'adolescent.

Les lèvres pincées, Hale ne pipa mot. L'humain était dans le vrai, après tout. Il était le prédateur, toujours, le loup. Et l'autre, la proie, encore, l' _humain._

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, Derek. Aucune.

-L'intelligence ne fait pas tout, Stiles, rétorqua l'homme-loup, las.

La colère envahit aussitôt l'adolescent. La colère et... un sentiment d'injustice. Parce que ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Injuste. Sous prétexte que l'autre était un adulte grand et fort. Sous prétexte qu'il était né avec les gènes d'un loup. Sous prétexte que ses poils pouvaient pousser, que ses dents, _ses crocs_ et ses griffes, étaient mortels. Sous prétexte qu'il ne possédait rien de tout cela. La colère était là. Vibrant dans ses veines, parce que la lune approchait, celle qui serait décisive. Parce qu'il se sentait sous pression, parce qu'il avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, même si, en fait, il ne s'agit _que de la vie_ de ses proches. Un peu tout ça, fit qu'il leva soudainement un bras. Rien qu'un bras, de manière _si_ soudaine, que, ni Derek, ni même Eurydice, n'eurent le temps de réagir. Il avait levé son bras et, la forêt s'était animée à son appel. Le sol s'était mit à craquer sous les pieds de l'homme-loup et, des branches, des lianes, des feuilles, un peu de tout, s'en était extrait pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, jambes, cuisses, taille, torse, épaules, bras. Autour de son corps. En gros.

Son poings était serré, alors qu'il dévisageait son aîné avec plus de colère qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti, avec plus de frustration que jamais. Tout simplement. Et, il inspira. Il inspira longuement, les paupières à demi-closes, cherchant à retrouver un semblant de calme, tout en sachant qu'il venait de, sans doute, condamner l'alpha.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable, Derek Hale, répéta-t-il, la voix un peu brisé. Pas la _moindre._


	7. VI : D-DAY

**Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements:** à Loclo4 qui subit (encore et toujours, la pauvre) mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases (très) bancales, merci pour tes corrections, du fond du cœur + sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté, ajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte. Paix  & amour sur vous. :)

* * *

 **VI : D-DAY**

* * *

Ça avait été un bel (dans le très mauvais sens du terme) imprévu, que de voir Derek Hale débarquer en plein milieu de sa pseudo-séance de _spiritisme_ (qui n'en était même pas une, au final), paré de ses crocs, de ses griffes et de tout cet attirail qui faisait de lui, un _super_ loup-garou _super_ méchant et _super_ mortel. Bien sûr, à peine avait-il remarqué la présence de ce dernier, que Stiles, ou plutôt son cerveau, c'était mis à élaborer plusieurs situations, allant de l'adulte se contentant de l'ignorer après lui avoir fait la morale sur son comportement envers Scott (une morale bien mal-venue, si vous vouliez son avis), à Derek-le-loup-qui-lui-arrache-la-carotide-avec-ses-dents. Multiples scénarios donc, dans lesquelles indubitablement, il finissait, _lui_ , le _pauvre_ _humain_ de la meute, par se faire salement botter les fesses. En aucun cas il ne se serait permis d'imaginer qu'il serait celui qui ferait ravaler sa fierté de loup mal léchée, au Hale. Enfin, plus honnêtement, ça lui était arrivé une fois. En rêve. Disons qu'il avait alors joyeusement pété les rotules du métamorphe avec une batte de base-ball cloutée, mais cela uniquement parce qu'il s'était fait exploser le nez à coup de volant. Ça avait, en gros, largement mérité que le jeune Stilinski se permette de rêver de lui refaire le portrait. Inutile de préciser qu'après ça, il avait fait tout particulièrement attention à ne pas croiser Derek, persuadé alors, que ce dernier était dès lors doté de la capacité de lire les pensées et donc, de lui arracher la gorge avec ses crocs.

Oui. Il était _souvent_ question de _crocs_ et de _gorges arrachées_ lorsque l'on en venait à évoquer Derek Hale. Sûrement, à cause du blouson de cuir, s'était un jour dit Stiles, songeant distraitement qu'un Derek Hale-bis vêtu façon hipster ou skateur du dimanche, n'aurait sûrement pas eut le même effet... qu'il avait actuellement. Mais passons.

Il ne s'était donc pas attendu à perdre le contrôle. En gros. Ça avait été soudain et, irréfléchis. _Irresponsable_ , aussi et, il le savait. Dieu qu'il le savait. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à _regretter_ le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses actions. Peu importe que l'homme le dévisageait désormais avec une certaine appréhension ou même de la peur. Peu importait qu'il venait, par cette simple démonstration magique, de mettre la vie du lycanthrope en danger. Stiles était _au-dessus_ de ça. Dans un premier temps, tout du moins. C'était l'euphorie d'avoir la sensation de _peser enfin_ réellement dans la balance. La satisfaction d'avoir, l'espace d'un instant, surmonté sa frayeur monstre (sans mauvais jeu de mot) de l'adulte tout de noir vêtu. C'était tout simplement... la _puissance_ à l'état pure. La puissance qui était _sienne_ (encore vingt-quatre heures, tout du moins), la puissance qui lui permettrait bien assez tôt, donc, d'en finir de manière définitive avec Deucalion et sa meute. Peu importait qu'il puisse y avoir des pots cassés en cours de route. Après tout, ne disait-on pas qu'il était impossible de faire d'omelette sans casser d'œufs ? Derek l'avait sous-estimé. Parce qu'il était né humain. Parce qu'il était petit et pas forcément super costaud.

Parce qu'il parlait. Beaucoup, _souvent_ , sans forcément prendre la peine de respirer entre deux phrases. Parce qu'il était, selon la norme lupine, faible. _Parce que_.

Jamais Derek ne s'était dit que, ouais. Peut-être bien que Stiles pouvait être celui qui lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. C'était _impensable_ , selon l'adulte, _impossible_. Comme si Kate Argent n'avait pas été une leçon suffisamment douloureuse à retenir. Comme si.

Et _pourtant_.

L'humain était celui qui se tenait droit et fier, devant le lycanthrope qui, forcé par la magie de la terre, avait fini par plier les genoux devant ce gamin qu'il haïssait sans aucune raison particulière. À la surface de son esprit, le _loup_ gronda à l'intérieur de sa moitié humaine. Il était un Alpha, par tous les diables. Pourquoi alors, son autre moitié était-elle en train de s'agenouiller devant... cette _proie_ ? Cette proie qu'il aurait bien déchirée avec ses dents jusqu'à ce que le sang de cette dernière en vienne à emplir son gosier et tâcher les poils de museau. Et... c'était bien _stupide_ , se rendit-il compte par lui-même. La proie n'en était même pas une, n'en avait même pas l'odeur. C'était... C'était plus grand. Plus fort. Plus sombre et, à la fois, plus lumineux. C'était... Oh. N'était-ce donc pas _maison-cocon-chaleur-été_ ? Il le reconnaissait désormais ! N'était-ce pas son odeur qui maculait la forêt toute entière ? Ou peut-être était-ce la forêt qui avait laissé son odeur sur cet humai- _Non_. Ce Protecteur. _Le_ protecteur. Et, bouchée-bée, Derek sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'esprit du loup, à l'intérieur même de sa tête, de son corps, de sa conscience, _de lui-même,_ comme se coucher, les pattes en avant et, le museau entre ces dernières.

\- Bordel de merde, jura Derek.

\- Bordel de merde, fit écho Stiles en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Plier à son bon vouloir, la putain de volonté de ce foutu loup. Ce loup que Derek, adulte, né lupin, tout ce que vous vouliez, ne parvenait pas encore tout à fait à maîtriser, surtout lorsque les émotions devenaient trop forte, trop tout court. Et dans tout ça...

Dans tout ça, Eurydice éclata d'un rire cristallin. Du genre à filer des frissons, du genre à _soulever_ les cœurs, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon. Elle éclata de rire, tout simplement, parce que, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que Stiles tomberait comme tant d'autre étaient tombés avant lui. Tous ces hommes qui, un jour, avaient eux aussi promis que la _Magie de Gaïa_ ne saurait les pervertir. Tous ces types qui s'étaient crus plus fort que la _Mère-De-Toutes-Choses_ elle-même. Alors oui. Elle avait craint qu'à son tour, Stiles ne fasse une bêtise. Il en avait été si près... Sans même s'en rendre compte pourtant. Ça avait été là, aussi réel qu'elle se tenait droite et vivante, devant le loup et _l'humain-qui-ne-l'était-plus_ vraiment. Elle rit de tout son soûl, de toutes ses forces, parce qu'elle avait entraperçu la noirceur dans le cœur de son jeune poulain. Aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Elle avait senti l'envie de vengeance du lycéen. Elle avait ressenti sa peine, sa colère, l'injustice qui grandissait à même son cœur, la douleur. Ça avait été presque palpable. Ça avait été la peur, celle qui plante ses racines dans une âme et qui s'en nourrit, jours après jour. Peur de l'abandon, de la perte des êtres qui lui sont chers. Peur d'échouer, de vivre, aussi. Ça avait été là, tourbillonnant comme un ouragan ; ça avait été violent et dur et, sans explication aucune, le calme était revenu dans sa tête. Le calme, l'incrédulité aussi. La peur, encore et toujours, parce que, l'espace d'un moment, Stiles avait compris lui aussi, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. Aussi simplement que ça. Aussi facilement qu'une porte qui claque, d'un arbre qui plie sous une tempête. Et l'hyperactif en avait été comme _tétanisé_.

Ça avait été entre autres, comme un coup de fouet. Un coup de fouet qui l'avait fait revenir à lui, battre des cils et, inspirer longuement, alors que sous ses yeux, Derek en était venu à offrir sa gorge bien malgré lui. Parce que le loup, à l'intérieur, l'avait senti. La force brute. La Magie. Gaïa, ses pouvoirs. Il avait compris que, Stiles sans être un Alpha était _Celui-qui-Protégeait_. Sans rien demander en retour, sans même demander la soumission d'une tierce créature. Il protégeait parce que tel était son devoir, parce qu'il _servait_ Gaïa. Parce que.

Alors, oui. Le loup lui avait offert sa soumission de lui-même. Un signe de respect. En gros. Et, c'était tellement loin de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu de Derek (pas qu'il le connaissait tant que ça non plus, hein), que ça avait tout simplement suffit à le ramener sur terre, à la manière d'une ancre.

\- Tu es décidément un humain bien _intéressant_ , Stiles, fit Eurydice lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire à s'en éclater la rate, appuyant bien plus que nécessaire sur le surnom du lycéen.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux au sol, la honte envahissant son être comme une averse diluvienne.

\- Je.. Ce n'est pas., bégaya-t-il. Je ne voulais pas...

-Je sais.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'était pas...

\- Je _sais_.

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de dire ça ?!

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Ça : _je sais_ , bordel. Tu. _Je_ …

Bon sang, avait-il déjà précisé que parfois, ( _souvent_ ), Eurydice lui filait comme des envies de meurtres ? Sa langue claquant contre son palais, il la foudroya légèrement du regard.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, qu'il demanda sur un ton qu'il voulut léger, mais qui semblait bien plus brisé qu'autre chose.

Alors la Dryade s'avança vers lui, ignorant ostensiblement le loup-garous qui se remettait durement de ses émotions, lui aussi, pour venir prendre en coupe, le visage juvénile de l'adolescent.

\- Je sais _,_ répéta t-elle encore. Tu l'a senti, n'est-ce pas ? Le pouvoir. Celui qui t'habite.

\- Je...

\- L'as-tu sentis, enfant ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il doucement. C'était grand et fort. Et, un instant... dit-il, un peu hésitant. Pendant un instant, je me suis senti tomber. Tout est alors devenu froid et sombre et je ne pouvais plus respirer. C'était comme d'avoir une paire de mains autour de mon cœur, autour de mes poumons, je...

\- Tu y as résisté.

\- Je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire. C'était tentant. Vraiment tentant. Comme si la solution à tous mes problèmes avait été là. Comme si... Comme s'il suffisait que je lâche prise pour…

\- Mais tu n'as pas lâché prise, insista la dryade.

\- Non. _Non_ , je n'ai pas lâché prise.

Et ce fut tout. Elle lui tendit l'un de ses sourires, ceux-là qui savaient faire chavirer le cœur de l'adolescent, tandis que ses lèvres en vinrent à s'égarer un court instant contre le front du garçon. Derrière eux, Derek se racla la gorge, redressé sur ses jambes.

\- Merde, dit à nouveau Stiles en se rendant compte que, depuis le début, le loup avait assisté à tout ce cirque, avait été au centre de tout ce bordel.

Eurydice n'en rigola que plus encore.

\- Comme tu dis, enfant, approuva-t-elle d'un ton plus moqueur que jamais. Que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire de lui, désormais ? Le marché était pourtant clair. Tu sais comment est notre _Mère_ , lorsque les hommes n'honorent pas leurs paroles.

Aussitôt, la bouille presque joyeuse (soulagée tout du moins) que Stiles avait commencé à aborder, s'assombrit.

\- Merde, répéta-t-il, le chocolat de ses iris filant vers son aîné. Derek. Je...

\- Gaïa, hein, qu'il commenta simplement, entre l'incrédulité et, la lassitude.

Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de Gaïa. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme Stiles avait l'agaçante manie de se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'était pas...

\- Pas quoi, Stiles ? As-tu seulement réfléchi une seule seconde avant de... passer un pacte avec le diable ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel avec toute l'insolence dont il devait être fait.

\- Le diable, direct les grands mots, s'outra-t-il un peu inutilement. Tu apprendras que Gaïa est ce pourquoi tu peux te pavaner avec tes super pouvoirs de loups, Hale.

\- Je sais exactement qui est Gaïa, Stilinski. Contrairement à toi, j'ai connaissance de cette partie du monde depuis toujours.

\- De bien piètres connaissances, semble-t-il.

\- Ne me cherche pas.

\- Alors ne joue pas au plus fort avec moi Derek.

Le lycéen arrivait comme à bout de patience avec l'adulte, tant et si bien qu'il fini par lui gronder dessus, plein de colère qu'il était. Pourquoi se montrait-il si _buté_ ? Ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui, tout ces concours de _qui à la plus grosse bite_ l'épuisait... même si, concrètement, il venait tout juste de prouver qu'il en avait _une_ bien _conséquente_.

\- Charmant, Mieczyslaw, lâcha Eurydice moqueuse, pour changer.

Les trois lurons échangèrent regards sur regards, jusqu'à ce que Derek en vienne à ouvrir la bouche, encore, pour demander :

\- Mieczyslaw ?

Bien vite coupé par l'intéressé, cela dit.

\- Cherche pas. Et toi, Eurydice, ma tête n'est pas une salle de spectacle. J'aimerais avoir un minimum de solitude, là-haut, si ce n'est pas trop demandé.

\- Oh ? Et rater tout ce qui s'y passe ? Tu n'y penses pas, enfant !

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Bonjour Sérieux, je suis Eurydice.

La main de l'adolescent vint s'échouer à même son visage, dans une parodie très réussite du facepalm ultime.

\- C'en est trop, grogna-t-il visiblement vexé. J'me casse.

\- Comme si !

\- Ton humour est déplorable.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les blagues de _daddy_ ?

\- Les blagues de... Seigneur, je vais prétendre n'avoir rien entendu, ça vaut beaucoup mieux pour ma santé mentale.

\- Là c'est moi que tu vexes, petit humain.

\- Tu viens d'insulter à toi seule, presque tout les... raah, peu importe, fit Stiles, sourcils froncés et moue aux lèvres.

En soupirant, il reporta son attention sur Derek qui, sûrement perdu par le spectacle que pouvait offrir un Stiles Stilinski et sa pote ... l'arbre qui parle (à défaut d'autres mots), s'était fait silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, sourwolf, hein.. , qu'il fit tout bas, tout en sachant pertinemment que le lycan pouvait l'entendre.

Il y eu un bruit de gorge du côté du suscité lycan et avec un plaisir un peu malsain, Stiles le vit se décomposer, la face passant d'abord par un blanc craie très seyant avant de virer rouge colère.

\- Il n'y a pas de: _qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi_ , Stiles, réprimanda-t-il avec humeur. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te mêler de ça...

\- Me mêler de ça ?

\- Deucalion. Tu n'aurais pas passé un marché avec la Mère-De-Toutes-Choses, simplement pour pouvoir causer avec les plantes, même si ça aurait pu être tout à fait ton genre.

\- Sympa, j'aime bien la vision de moi que vous avez. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal que, ouais, je puisse vouloir causer avec une plante verte, alors que pas du tout.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

\- ... Et je tiens à vous rappeler que la fameuse plante verte est là et entends tout ce que vous dites, messieurs, intervint Eurydice machinalement sans pourtant paraître offensée outre mesure.

Stiles eut la décence de grimacer un peu, tandis que Derek se contenta de hausser une épaule, plus blasé que jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème, insista-t-il sans se soucier de l'interruption de la Dryade.

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon problème, foutu loup !

\- Tu es humain. Tu n'es donc pas concerné, Stiles

\- C'est justement pour ça que je suis putain de concerné Hale ! Bon sang. Deucalion pourrait s'en prendre à mon père. Ça devient mon putain de problème quand les créatures de la nuit, tel que, je ne sais pas moi, les loups-garous un peu frappa-dingues, se mettent en tête de buter tout ce qui bouge.

\- Si tu étais resté à l'écart dès le début, ton père aurait été sauf.

Alors Stiles partit dans un grand rire. Du genre, sans joie et très sarcastique, du genre à irriter les oreilles et faire claquer des langues.

\- Oh oui ! Ironisa-t-il. Parce que ça a tellement fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que la plupart de nos morts, n'avaient aucun rapport avec tout ça ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il entendait. Bon sang, depuis quand est-ce que les enfants étaient supposés être si _buté_ ?

\- Quoiqu'il en soit...

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, rien du tout Derek.

\- Tu as agi sans réfléchir. C'était... Et si ta Gaïa s'était avéré être pire que Deucalion ?

\- J'imagine difficilement pire que Deucalion, désolé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bon peut-être pas, parce que c'est vrai qu'Hitler a été un sacré gros connard..

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'était réfléchi, d'accord ? Très sérieusement. Pendant des semaines. Je ne suis pas stupide, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, merde. Je réfléchis avant de cogner, moi, pas comme certain.

\- T'essaies d'insinuer quoi, là ? grogna le lycan, son loup de nouveau à la surface de la conscience humaine.

\- J'insinue rien du tout, Derek. J'expose des _putains_ de faits. Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est de foncer tête baissée en priant pour que personne n'y passe. C'est pas comme ça que les choses sont censées fonctionner d'accord ? C'est contre les _règles_. C'est... C'est pas _possible_ juste, _d'accord_ ? Il nous fallait un plan, cette fois. Un vrai.

\- Parce que Gaïa s'avère être un meilleur plan que tout ce dont on a déjà discuté ?

\- Oui. Non. _Peut-être_.

\- Stiles...

\- Non, Derek, merde. Écoute. _Écoute_ juste, d'accord ? À chaque fois, nos plans partent en couilles et... _Oh_ ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que j'ai raison. Nos plans sont géniaux, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un débarque et foute tout en l'air. Je ne vous lance pas la pierre, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas nous. Pas vraiment. C'est juste... On est humain d'accord ? On fonctionne à l'amour et l'affection et _ne lève pas les yeux au ciel Derek Hale,_ tu sais très bien que j'ai putain de raison. Scott s'en va botter des fesses, le gros méchant menace de s'en prendre à ses camarades de classe, à sa mère, _bordel_ , à sa propre _mère_ et, Scott décide de se sacrifier à la place.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Vrai ou pas vrai ?

\- Stiles ce n'est…

\- _Vrai_. Ou. _Pas. Vrai_ ? Insista-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

Derek le foudroya du regard, tandis qu'il se laissait aller à échapper un : Vrai, de bien mauvaise grâce.

\- Il y a toujours des morts quoiqu'on fasse. Pas de notre côté, pas toujours, mais les autres paient souvent pour nos bêtises. Parce que la vérité, Derek, c'est qu'on est que des _gamins_. On ne devrait pas avoir à gérer les côtés _Mystiques Magiques_ du monde, le côté _Surnaturel_. Scott est un loup-garou. Soit. Il possède des putains de crocs et griffes, devient meurtrier à la pleine lune, guéri automatiquement à la moindre blessure... Ok. D'accord, j'ai pigé. Il est un putain d'ado loup-garou et, jusque-là, c'était pas si... fou que ça. Je veux dire, je suis presque sûr que la NASA nous cache la présence d'Alien ou de Transformers sur la face cachée de la lune, alors des loups-garous, franchement, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Mais tu sais quoi ? Les gens ont commencé à mourir. Les gens ont commencé à mourir et les chasseurs se sont incrustés dans la partie, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de vouloir buter des gens simplement parce qu'ils sont un peu plus différents. Et tu sais comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- Stiles...

\- Ça s'est terminé avec Lydia à l'hôpital, avec un type qui a failli me mordre et me transformer en espèce de monstre de foire, bordel et avec tout le reste du monde en danger.

\- _Stiles._..

\- Bon, peut-être pas le monde entier, d'accords, mais Beacon Hills. Mais ça allait. Parce que malgré tout ça, malgré la menace de Kate et de sa famille de barge, on a réussi à survivre, nous. Notre petite bande insignifiante. Et, il a fallu que tu créé plus de loup-garous, parce que monsieur se sentait seul...

\- Je ne me sens pas...

\- Parce que monsieur a un égo à satisfaire, l'ignora Stiles en roulant des yeux, une moue aux lèvres. Et alors Jackson est devenu un putain de Kanima et plus de gens sont morts encore et j'ai failli crever dans une putain de piscine, dans un putain de garage, même et toi aussi. Et tout le monde en fait. Tout le monde a putain failli y passer et c'était devenu presque normal, que les gens en veulent à notre peau. Comme si c'était normal que des adolescents passent à côté de la mort tous les jours. Comme s'il était normal de devoir constamment regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Stiles inspira profondément, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler et que sa voix s'était faible chevrotante elle aussi. Il inspira, expira, foudroya l'adulte du regard lorsqu'il fit même mine de s'approcher et passa nerveusement ses mains contre son crâne presque rasé. Il avait bien conscience que son discours était un peu (beaucoup) décousu, à mettre bien sûr, sur le compte de son hyperactivité et donc, des choses qui allaient beaucoup trop vite dans sa tête, en gros. Mais les faits étaient là, songea-t-il en forçant sa tension à redescendre d'un cran. Rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis un an et demi, n'avait de sens. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver et, il avait parfois l'impression d'être le seul à en avoir réellement conscience. Et Hale... Hale dans tout ça, commençait à entrevoir la possibilité que, peut-être, les gens n'étaient pas comme lui, habitué à devoir vivre dans le secret, tout le temps, constamment, avec comme une épée de Damoclès pendant au-dessus de sa tête. Parce qu'il savait, il en avait conscience depuis qu'il était gamin, que le moindre faux mouvement de sa part, amènerait les chasseurs à prendre connaissance de son existence et donc, feraient en sorte que sa vie se termine aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencée. Lentement, Derek vint passer l'une de ses pognes contre son faciès, un soupire le prenant en traître.

\- Stiles, dit-il calmement. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne te voulais pas dans la meute.

Et, Stiles accusa le coup, les lèvres pincées et le regard noir.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, si j'avais accouru la queue entre les jambes pour te demander de me mordre, tu aurais accepté sans rechigner.

Mais Derek secoua la tête.

\- L'hyperactivité et la lycanthropie font mauvais ménage, dit-il simplement.

Le lycéen trop surpris pour réagir, ouvrit et ferma la bouche, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

\- Quoi ? Croassa-t-il sans vraiment le vouloir et le loup haussa simplement les épaules.

\- L'hyperactivité et la lycanthropie, font mauvais ménage, répéta-t-il plus lentement cette fois, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge.

Honnêtement, Stiles ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou blessé qu'il lui parle de cette façon, ou si c'était parce qu'encore une fois, sa maladie avait été celle qui avait décidé pour lui. Heureusement pour lui, il sentit comme une caresse dans son esprit et, le sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait commencé à ressentir s'en alla comme il était venu. Il était un des _Serviteurs_ de Gaïa désormais. Un des _protecteurs_ de la nature, celui sur qui les créatures qu'elle soient ; hors du commun ou parfaitement normale, comptaient désormais. Il ne lui appartenait donc pas, de se plaindre de ne guère faire parti de cette caste à protéger. C'était son job, désormais — pour quelques heures encore, tout du moins. C'était donc déjà bien. Déjà beau. Et, cette constatation le ramena bien comme il fallait, au pourquoi du comment à la base, il s'était trouvé dans cette putain de forêt et, en jurant un peu, il adressa un nouveau regard à Eurydice, comme s'il cherchait dans les yeux de cette dernière, la réponse à tout ses questions.

\- Peu importe, fit-il finalement pour Derek, agitant sa main devant lui comme pour chasser une mouche, tandis qu'il reprenait à peu près où il en était rendu, avant de presque cracher ses poumons, tant il parlait vite et beaucoup.

Il inspira longuement, une fois de plus.

\- Il nous fallait un bon plan, cette fois. Un plan qui ne risquait de mettre en danger personne.

\- Personne à part toi

\- Personne. Je ne risque absolument rien, mentit-il effrontément, tout en sachant pertinemment que le loup-garou pourrait ou non, s'apercevoir du bobard immense.

\- Pourquoi n'en avoir parlé à personne ? Demanda l'adulte, bras croisés sur son torse, dans une posture qu'il voulut sans doute, intimidante et Stiles se dit alors que le mensonge était passé crème.

Alors plus sereinement, il répondit :

\- Parce que quand les gens sont au courant des plans, on prends le risque que l'ennemi ne finisse par l'apprendre et donc, par extension, les gens finissent par mourir.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Stratégique, Derek. C'est Stratégique. Pas stupide.

\- Si tu en avais parlé...

\- Alors Scott aurait voulu prendre ma place, parce que ce type est une grosse Drama Queen. Et alors, il serait sans doute mort.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel l'adolescent prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et, aussitôt, ce fut un : merde, sonore, qui passa la barrière entrouverte de ses lèvres, tandis que Derek affichait un air que trop goguenard sur sa tronche.

\- Personne ne risque rien, à part ça, hein.

\- Oui, bon. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs.

\- C'est stupide, répéta l'homme-loup, sourcils froncés. Je ne vais pas te laisser te sacrifier pour ma meute.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Derek.

\- T'es un gamin, Stiles.

\- De la part d'un type qui fait un caca nerveux parce qu'un humain essaie de sauver ses fesses... Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

\- Ne me pousse pas, Stiles, aboya encore le lycan, tout poings serrés.

\- Alors ne fais pas l'enfant. Bon sang Derek, ce n'est même pas à propos de ta meute. Ça va probablement sauver les fesses de Boyd et Erica. Soit. Mais c'est pas pour ta meute que je fais ça. Je le fais pour moi, pour mon père, pour cette foutue ville qui m'a vu grandir. Pour ma mère. Et ça, tu n'as pas le droit de me l'enlever, vu ?

\- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser faire. T'es qu'un gamin, Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ton père va dire, lorsqu'on lui ramènera le cadavre encore frais de son fils unique, si cadavre, il reste ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas capable de défaire Deucalion ? Accusa l'adolescent, sourcils froncés.

\- Je fais surtout confiance à cet homme pour tuer quiconque se dressera sur son chemin. Tu as quoi, quinze ans ?

\- Seize !

\- T'es qu'un gamin, s'exaspéra l'adulte. Tu n'es pas censé gérer ce genre de chose.

\- Les loups-garous n'étaient pas censés exister non plus.

\- Ils ont toujours existé, Stiles, toujours. C'est juste que personne n'en a jamais rien su.

\- Peu importe, balaya l'humain. Ce n'est plus toi qui décides.

C'en était fini des démonstrations de forces lupines. Stiles avait beau être terrifié par Derek, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était désormais capable de se faire entendre. En face de lui, Hale inspira lentement, profondément. Essayait-il de calmer ses pulsions ? De maîtriser une transformation ? Sa colère ? Les émotions comprises dans le lot ? L'adolescent n'aurait pu le dire. Autant pouvait-il percevoir l'aura du loup, autant, c'était comme si Derek parvenait à camoufler le plus gros de lui-même. Tout ce dont il pouvait désormais être sûr, était que le Loup n'était clairement pas d'accord avec sa moitié.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire Stiles, fit Derek, juste avant de bondir, tout de crocs et de griffes. Je suis désolé.

Trois, furent le nombre de conséquences qui résulta du geste lupin.

La première, fut qu'Eurydice s'interposa. Aussi rapidement qu'une brise, elle avait bougé puis comme émergée devant le Serviteur de Gaïa, les traits de son visage comme prisonnier d'un bloc de marbre. Bien évidemment, Derek n'eut jamais le temps de rétracter son coup. Il était bien trop tard, bien trop vif, bien trop puissant pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'y songer. Alors la main parée de griffes traversa ce qui semblait être la poitrine de la dryade comme un couteau du beurre, réduisant en poussière sur son passage, les branches, feuille et autre végétaux qui constituaient le corps de la femme — à défaut d'autres mots.

Stiles ne mit pas bien longtemps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bouche-bée dans un premier temps, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, la peur au ventre. Il s'était fait immobile, le chocolat de ses iris fixé sur la scène-là, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait, sur le bras qui apparut aussi soudainement que cela au travers d'Eurydice. Puis il avait échappé un : Quoi ? les paupières papillonnant à de multiples reprises, comme pour se débarrasser de la scène à même ses rétines.

Personne n'avait esquissé le moindre geste.

Pas même Derek.

Pas même Stiles.

Eurydice, encore moins.

Puis, la forêt s'était mise à chanter dans la tête de l'humain qui-n'en-était-plus-vraiment-un, comme une caresse contre sa peau. Comme un: _tout va bien se passer_ , comme un enfant tente de rassurer un parent.

Sauf que Stiles n'y avait pas été réceptif.

 _Pas du tout._

Il avait relevé les yeux vers Derek — puisqu'il dépassait la Dryade d'une bonne tête —, et ses pensées s'étaient comme obscurcies.

\- Stiles, avait dit l'homme-loup d'un ton étrange, comme si lui-même était particulièrement surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer — surpris de son propre geste.

Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de se perdre en palabre, puisque vint la seconde conséquence.

Le sol _craqua_ sous les pieds du Hale.

Un _trou_ s'y ouvrit, sans plus de cérémonie.

Derek _tomba_.

Personne n'entendit le loup _hurler_ sa descente.

Pas Stiles, perdu dans sa colère, son incompréhension, son envie de blesser l'adulte.

Pas Eurydice, qui n'avait toujours pas esquisser le moindre geste.

Ni même la Forêt qui s'était _tu_.

Puis, Eurydice se racla la gorge, tandis que le trou béant qui laissait entrevoir l'intérieur fait de branches et autre, de la dryade, commença à se refermer de lui-même, à _guérir_ , tout simplement.

\- Et bien, lança-t-elle guillerette, voilà qui n'était guère fort malin de ta part, enfant.

Stiles la dévisagea bêtement, bouche ouverte, puis fermée, puis ouverte encore, sans qu'aucun mot ne se fasse pourtant entendre. Puis, au bout de ce qui lui parut être des heures, il s'avança d'un pas en avant, bras levés vers ce qui servait d'épaule à la créature, qu'il secoua vivement. Était-ce pour s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien vivante ? Ou pour lui remettre les idées en place, peut-être, Stiles n'aurait pu dire, si ce n'est qu'il s'en donna clairement à cœur joie, à des kilomètres de se soucier de toute bienséance, ou quoi que ce fusse d'autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !? Qu'il se mit à beugler. T'interposer comme ça, c'est de la folie ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas en train de te vider de ton sang à même le sol ? Est-ce que tu es capable de saigner même, ou est-ce que c'est de la sève ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital ou un truc comme ça ? Quoique. Réflexion faites, ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Déjà que l'idée d'avoir un ADN de d'homme-loup ne les aide pas les pauvres, mais en plus si je ramène une branche d'arbre vivante... Enfin pas que tu ressembles à... Enfin, sans vouloir t'offenser, je veux dire. Whoa, tu es vraiment resplendissante et tout, mais, pas très humaine quoi. Et le truc avec les humains, c'est que quand d'autre trucs pas très humain, mais leur ressemblant très fortement apparaissent de nul-part, ils commencent à paniquer un peu, tout autant qu'ils sont et, tirer dans tout ce qui bouge.

Pause. Inspiration longue et... nouvelle secousse donnée au niveau des épaules de la Dryade puis Stiles se reprit d'un :

\- Dis quelque chose !

Et Eurydice répondit tout sourire:

\- Quelque chose.

Alors, l'espace d'un instant, Stiles se dit qu'il avait bien le droit de la détester très fort. Pour son humour clairement surcoté, pour l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti en constatant qu'elle avait bien failli se faire étriper par Derek et...

Derek.

Putain, ne venait-il pas d'ouvrir la putain de croûte terrestre sous les pieds du lycanthrope ?

Eurydice lui offrit comme un sourire compatissant. Comme si elle avait été capable de suivre le flux de ses pensées (ce qui avait été le cas, que l'on s'entende), comme si constater que cet humain était le type le plus distrait du monde était follement amusant, comme si tout ça n'était d'ores et déjà pas suffisamment étrange.

\- Merde, fit Stiles en s'avançant vers le bord du cratère qu'il avait ouvert et, s'était presque refermé, dans l'espoir d'y capter le moindre son. Est-ce qu'il... Est mort ? Genre, coulé au fin fond de la terre, dans un océan de lave... Ou rendu en chine... Quelque chose ?

\- Mmh, votre conception de l'Espace Terrestre est... Intéressant pour sûr, s'amusa la Dryade en époussetant quelques feuilles (oui, oui) de leur pollen. Il est actuellement assommé et, tient sûrement compagnie à Dédale.

\- Dédale ? Genre. Dédale. Dédale avec un D, comme... LE Dédale ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Je... Whoa. D'accord.

\- À quoi t'attendais-tu, enfant, en invoquant Gaïa, Mère de Toutes Choses ?

\- Euh... Clairement pas à ça... , grommela-t-il au summum de la surprise.

Que vouliez-vous qu'il réponde à cela ? Ça coulait de source, après réflexion, après tout. Gaïa n'était-elle pas la toute première Déesse ? Nerveusement, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'être, Stiles glissa l'une de ses mains contre sa nuque, qu'il massa un court instant, avant de glisser vers sa courte tignasse. Ce n'était clairement pas un sujet sur lequel il souhaitait se perdre, là, tout de suite, alors qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que le glas ne sonne la fin de cette gigantesque et monstrueuse course contre la montre.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il doucement. Est-ce qu'il est en danger ?

\- Non. Non, pas vraiment.

\- Alors il peut sûrement rester là, jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je ne veux pas... Tu vois ? Qu'il débarque au moment crucial et fasse tout capoter. Pas après tout ça.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. Si ça ne dérange pas... Je veux dire, il ne va pas en ressortir avec des cornes ou, quelque chose dans le genre, pas vrai ?

\- Non, enfant. Il n'en sortira pas doté de cornes et tout ça. Les griffes et les crocs sont déjà bien suffisants, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Ouais. Si. Sûrement.

\- Bien, fit la Dryade avec un petit sourire en coin, du genre mystérieux, du genre qui n'eut pas le temps d'attirer l'attention de Stiles.

\- Bien, répéta-t-il.

Et il tourna les talons.

Sans se retourner, sans même un sentiment de regret ou, quoique cela fusse d'autre. Il avait des priorités. Et, Derek n'en faisait _actuellement_ pas partie. Pas alors que Deucalion était toujours en lice. Tant pis si le lycanthrope décidait, après coup, de lui arracher la gorge avec ses crocs. Ça paraissait, aux yeux de l'adolescent, toujours plus préférable que la meute de l'Alpha et les innombrables corps sans vie qu'ils semaient sur leur passage. En inspirant longuement, Stiles se dit qu'il avait fait un bon choix. Ouais. Il en était sûr et certain. Aussi, c'est l'esprit tranquille, qu'il rebroussa chemin. Il ne lui restait à peine que quelques heures et encore des tas de choses à faire. Ça et, un mot qu'il comptait laisser à son père.

Juste au cas où.

En pénétrant dans sa propre maison, quelques trente-huit minutes plus tard exactement, Stiles fut assaillit d'une étrange et irrésistible envie de pleurer. Il avait cette grosse boule d'émotion coincé quelque part entre ses lèvres et son estomac et, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni même pourquoi, ni même comment. Ou peut-être qu'il savait justement d'où ça venait. De la terreur qui le consumait silencieusement. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et, qu'il allait sous peu, faire face au monstre le plus effrayant qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il était terrifié, n'avait qu'une envie : serrer son père dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible et, laisser ce dernier le border, embrasser son front et passer son épaisse main dans sa tignasse rasée, comme lorsqu'il n'avait encore que sept ans ou peut-être huit. Comme lorsque sa mère les observait depuis la porte de sa chambre, sourire en coin et yeux pétillant d'amour et de malice.

 _\- Respire, enfant,_ fit doucement la voix d'Eurydice dans sa tête.

Et Stiles obéis. Il prit une grosse inspiration. Bloqua le tout durant trois secondes, et expira. Il ne se sentit guère mieux pour autant. C'était toujours une espèce de maelström géant, à l'intérieur de sa tête, sa frayeur flirtant allègrement avec la panique, mais il ne _céda pas_. Et la dryade le félicita d'une étreinte mentale, ce qui fut une très étrange expérience sur laquelle Stiles décida de ne pas s'attarder et aussitôt recouvra-t-il ses esprits et se mit à déambuler dans sa propre maison, le pas vif et assuré. Un crochet par sa chambre et il récupéra son sac de cours qu'il vida à même sa couette, sans même se soucier du bordel de pages, crayons et autres livres, qui y régna aussitôt. C'était stupide, se dit-il tandis qu'il balançait son sweat-shirt favori au fond de ce dernier, parce qu'il avait l'impression de se préparer pour une bête soirée pyjama. Sûrement l'excuse qu'il fournirait à son père, s'il rentrait trop tôt du travail. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se mit à empiler quelques affaires de rechange dans le sac-à-dos. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu de quitter la ville ou quoique ce soit et il doutait sincèrement qu'en cas de mort (violente et douloureuse), ses vêtements lui servirait encore. Mais il en avait besoin. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce la promesse qu'il reviendrait. Comme à chaque fois que des vêtements s'étaient retrouvé dans ce fameux sac. Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit chez les McCall. Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait sain et sauf à la maison, parce que, ce n'était pas comme si quoique ce soit pouvait réellement lui arriver chez Scott. Pas lorsque Mélissa avait tendance à s'inquiéter de manière un peu trop dramatique quand l'un ou l'autre, se retrouvait malencontreusement blessé (quelle idée avaient-ils eu, enfant, de descendre de la fenêtre du mexicain, par l'arbre faisant face à la chambre de ce dernier ?). Il rentrerait sain et sauf, se promit-il.

Mais il abandonna le sac à peine rempli, sur son lit, les mains tremblantes, la gorge nouée.

Et à nouveau, il tourna les talons, avalant les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine à la hâte. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées quelques instant. Rien que quelques instants.

 _\- Le petit humain est agité ce soir,_ chanta l'orchidée abandonnée sur l'appui de fenêtre.

\- Juste un peu, sourit nerveusement Stiles en versant le fond d'un verre d'eau sur les racines de la fleur qui en frémit aussitôt de bonheur.

 _\- Le Grand Soir est-ce ?_

\- Oui.

\- _Oh. Le Petit Humain reviendra ?_

Stiles n'eut même pas le cœur à mentir.

\- Peut-être, dit-il, peut-être pas. Tout dépend de comment... De comment les choses se passeront là-bas.

\- _Le Grand Monstre ?_

\- Le Grand Monstre, confirma doucement l'adolescent, la pulpe de ses doigts s'attardant le temps d'un instant sur le délicat pétale de son amie. »

Ça allait foutrement lui manquer. Ça, les _conversations_ avec les plantes. C'était stupide dit comme ça, il en avait bien foutrement conscience. N'importe qui l'aurait sûrement prit pour un fou en le voyant agir de la sorte, vis-à-vis d'un pot de fleurs. Mais c'était plus grand que ça. Avant _Gaïa_ , avant la _magie_ et tout ce qui allait avec, Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que le monde était immense à ce point. Il aimait les animaux, les chérissait, méprisait profondément les gens qui les blessaient de manière intentionnelle. Parce que jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne Porteur de la Magie, il n'avait vu que le sommet de l'iceberg. Des bestioles poilues, mignonnes, amusantes, attachantes et, ça s'arrêtait à peu près là. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout un monde se cachait-là, juste sous ses yeux. Fait de conscience et, d'amour et de _maison-cocon-chaleur-été_. Et ça n'avait pas été que les chiens et les chats et les foutus lapins. Ça avait été la _Vie_.

La Vie, avec un _'V'_ Majuscule.

Ça avait été le _Chant de la Forêt._

Ça avait été le _Murmure du Vent._

Ça avait été grand et impressionnant, et épique, et génial.

Et il avait été une part de tout ça, pendant trente jours.

Les plus incroyables trente jours de sa foutue existence.

Il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, tant tout était _intense_. Et dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas un centième de ce que le reste du monde cachait encore. Le côté mystique et magique du monde, entendait-il. Il n'en avait qu'à peine effleuré sa surface. Là, avec les fleurs et les cactus, et les lapins, et les esprits du vent, et tout le reste.

Les dryades existaient, même s'il n'avait rencontré qu'Eurydice.

Et le putain de Dédale aussi.

Qu'est-ce qui se cachait encore-là, juste sous ses yeux, tout en ne l'ayant pourtant jamais remarqué ?

 _\- Maintenant que tu demandes, as-tu déjà entendu parler des dragons ?_ Fit joyeusement la suscitée Dryade.

Stiles en échappa l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il presque en prenant momentanément appuie sur le bord de l'évier, le visage marqué par un mélange d'horreur, d'incrédulité et d'enthousiasme.

Un très, très étrange mélange.

 _\- Et bien,_ semblait s'amuser la voix, _je vais prendre cela pour un oui !_

Même pas un millième d'un monde, rectifia mentalement Stiles en avisant le ramasse-poussière et la balayette afin de nettoyer les débris de porcelaine résultant de l'assiette qui s'était brisée en un grand fracas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être émerveillé ou mortifié.

Des dragons ? Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'il était tombé dans _Harry Putain de Potter_ , récemment ?

Il commençait sincèrement à se poser des questions.

…

Plus tard, alors qu'il était rendu dans la préparation du dîner, celui qu'il espérait ne pas être le dernier qu'il partagerait avec son père, il délaissa quelques instants la cuisson de lasagnes végétariennes faites maison, pour dénicher un papier à lettres et un stylo à encre bleue. N'était-il pas d'usage de laisser un genre de mot juste au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait ?

Non sans songer que cela faisait décidément beaucoup de _au cas où,_ le Stilinski se mit à la rédaction de son message. Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, le comptoir de la cuisine se vit être recouvert, pour ne pas dire totalement enseveli, d'une bonne douzaine de boulettes de papiers froissées. Rien à faire, Stiles n'arrivait tout simplement pas à coucher ses mots sur cette fichue feuille. Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant, pas vrai ? Suffisait d'un... De quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce que l'on était supposé dire juste avant que la mort ne vienne nous cueillir ? S'excuser ? De quoi ? D'avoir été égoïste ? D'avoir été celui qui protégerait ? Celui qui sauvait (encore) les miches de tout le monde ? Demander pardon ? Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas avoir parlé de son idée ? Pour avoir embarqué monsieur Argent et Deaton dans son bazar ? Pour avoir causé chagrin et souffrance ?

Stiles n'eut guère vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. L'odeur caractéristique d'un plat qui brûle se fit rapidement sentir et, non sans jurer bruyamment, il se détourna de sa paperasse pour aviser le four qu'il ouvrit à la hâte. La chaleur qui s'en dégagea, lui piqua désagréablement les yeux, manquant d'en faire déborder quelques larmes et, un énième juron lui échappa, tandis qu'il tendait une main vers le fameux plat, manquant de se brûler du fait d'un oublie de port de maniques.

\- Putain, grogna-t-il en passant rapidement la pulpe de ses doigts sous l'eau froide. C'est vraiment pas le moment, là.

Et il remit le minuteur, et tous les autres boutons à zéro, avant de s'emparer de la paire de maniques dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Ceci fait, il put sortir son plat de lasagnes du four et constater avec soulagement que, si le fromage paraissait un peu trop doré sur le dessus, il n'en était aucunement noir, ou que ce soit et, il se permit de souffler et poser un appui contre le comptoir de la cuisine, le temps de se remettre de sa petite frayeur.

C'était qu'il devenait beaucoup trop émotif, avec toutes ces conneries.

Cela dit, puisque le dîner n'en restait pas moins réussi, sa bonne humeur revint tranquillement. Aussi, en sifflotant un air joyeux — aux airs un peu celtique —, il dressa rapidement la table pour deux personnes. Nappe blanche, assiettes en porcelaine, couverts d'argent, verre en cristal. S'il n'avait pas préparé un repas de fête, estimant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait peut-être (voir sûrement) mourir dans les prochaines heures, que cela signifiait que son père aurait le droit de se gaver de pizza et burger ou tout autre _junk food_ mortelle sur le long terme. Et il pesait très sincèrement ses mots.

Une dizaine d'autres minutes plus tard et, tout était parfait. La table était mise parfaitement et, une grosse part de lasagne était venue trouver place dans chacune des deux assiettes. Les verres avaient été remplis d'eau — puisqu'il ne comptait pas vraiment faire boire son père, même si après réflexion, le Shérif aurait sûrement trouvé le sommeil plus rapidement grâce à cela. Il ne voulait cependant pas que cela devienne une habitude. Boire pour trouver le sommeil, c'était déjà ce qu'il avait doucement commencé à faire, à cause de tous les cadavres et les affaires non-résolues qui commençaient à s'empiler autant à la morgue, que sur le bureau du Shérif.

C'était comme revenir quelques années en arrière, lorsque Claudia Stilinski venait tout juste d'être enterrée et, que Noah s'était _momentanément_ laissé aller dans la boisson. Quelque chose, entre autre, auquel l'adolescent se refusa de penser.

Ni même de ce qui arriverait à son père, s'il ne revenait pas du tout de sa petite escapade nocturne.

Luttant contre la nouvelle boule de chagrin venue s'installer dans le creux de sa gorge, Stiles profita que son père n'était pas encore arrivé pour monter à la salle de bain, prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements propres. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air négligé. Pas ce soir, pas alors…

 _\- Respire,_ fit à nouveau la voix d'Eurydice au creux de son oreille. _La panique n'aidera pas, enfant._

Et une fois de plus, Stiles obéit. Sans même se soucier, qu'une fois de plus la Dryade s'était semble-t-il, invitée dans sa tête, alors qu'il avait commencé à ôter ses vêtements. Probablement qu'il n'avait pas dû se regarder dans un miroir depuis fort longtemps, car ce qu'il y vit, lui glaça le sang, le temps d'un instant. Il n'avait pas totalement réalisé, plus tôt, lorsque Derek lui avait saisi le bras afin de lui mettre sous le nez, les veines noirâtres qui parcouraient sa peau, comme l'on plonge le museau d'un chiot sur ses excréments — que c'était à ce point, que son épiderme avait été marqué.

Et même plus encore.

Comme le flot d'une rivière, comme un circuit veineux, un réseau sanguin, les lignes sombres s'étendaient sur ce qui semblait des kilomètres et des kilomètres de peau. De l'intérieur de son poignet, jusqu'au creux de son coude, puis plus haut encore. Son biceps, son épaule, sa gorge, l'extrême limite de sa mâchoire. Ça s'étendait sans fin, sans limite. Son torse était marqué, son ventre l'était également, tout comme sa taille et ses cuisses et plus encore. Et, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, son dos n'avait pas non plus été épargné. La pomme d'Adam tressautant nerveusement dans le creux de sa gorge, Stiles se fit soudainement l'effet d'une carte routière.

Une carte routière vivante et laide.

Il ferma les yeux et se détourna de son reflet pour pénétrer dans la cabine de douche, crispé comme jamais. Eurydice n'avait jamais vraiment voulu épiloguer sur les traces de sa peau. Elle se contentait de lui dire qu'il s'agissait là comme d'un chronomètre géant, mais ses mots donnaient l'impression d'en cacher d'autre. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que l'adolescent ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on lui mente. Qu'on lui cache des choses. Surtout lorsqu'il avait fini par accorder sa confiance à ladite personne — même si de personne, Eurydice n'en avait qu'à peine le nom.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment la tête à se perdre dans les détails administratifs de son accord avec Gaïa. Des conséquences qu'il se mangerait tôt ou tard en pleine gueule (comme si mourir n'était pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?). À la place, il n'en ferma qu'un peu plus les yeux et se laissa porter par le jet brûlant de l'eau qui glissa contre sa peau. Sa douche ne dura pas éternellement. Il lava sa tignasse et son corps d'un même gel douche — le bleu avec une odeur très musquée, acheté très récemment, puis sorti dès qu'il fut satisfait de son odeur corporelle.

Autant appeler un chat, un chat.

Il était en train d'enfiler un t-shirt, lorsque la sonnette d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison. Les yeux levés au plafond, Stiles passa ses bras dans un sweat-shirt puis gagna l'entrée, tout en babillage et autre sourire, à peine eut-il ouvert la porte.

\- Tu sais papa, dit-il alors qu'il terminait d'ajuster son vêtement contre son corps, à oublier tes clés de façon permanente comme ça, tu vas finir en maison de retraite plus vite que tu ne le penses. En plus, c'était ouvert, tu vois ? Tu aurais pu simplement rentrer comme les personnes normalement constituées de... Tara ? Qu'il fit, la tête à peine sortie de sa capuche, un pli suspicieux entre les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

De quelques centimètres, il repoussa légèrement l'Adjointe du Shérif, afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, cherchant du regard la voiture de patrouille de son père, mais ne tombant jamais sur cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Souffla-t-il, mais ça ressemblait plus au croassement d'un corbeau sur le point d'avoir une attaque cardiaque qu'à de réels mots. Où est mon Père ?

Il était d'ores et déjà au bord de la panique, semblant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Noah Stilinski avait précisément indiqué qu'il serait là, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il aurait dû être là. Il n'était pas du genre à lancer des paroles — des promesses — en l'air. Pas après _Claudia_. Pas après tout ça.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Paniqua donc rapidement Stiles. Il est blessé, c'est ça ? À l'hôpital ? Ou même mort ? Mon dieu. Il est mort. Non. Je. Il ne peut pas être mort, d'accord ? Je... Je n'ai plus que lui, il ne peut pas. Vous m'entendez ? Il- Je ne peux pas et...

Et le souffle lui manqua.

Et Tara Graeme le dévisagea longuement, les yeux grands ouverts sur le visage quasi-suffocant du fils de son patron et, elle se flagella intérieurement d'avoir pu oublier que ce gamin-là en particulier, avait tendance à voir le verre à moitié vide, lorsque sa famille entrait en ligne de mire. Ce n'était pas sa faute, bien sûr. Il avait perdu sa mère lorsqu'il était encore gamin et, son père était Shérif de police, dans une ville incroyablement... Dangereuse aux dernières nouvelles. Les corps retrouvés en masse n'avaient sûrement pas aidé l'adolescent à s'endormir paisiblement le soir, en songeant que son père était, là, dehors, à traquer les responsables.

\- Oh Stiles, je suis désolé ! Dit-elle, mais ça ne sembla que paniquer plus encore le lycéen et, elle jura à nouveau entre ses dents en se rendant compte que ses mots pouvaient être pris pour des condoléances. Je veux dire. Stiles, tout va bien ! Qu'elle reprit donc rapidement devant le regard chocolat tout brillant du gamin.

\- Quoi ? Fit ce dernier en reniflant doucement.

\- Le Shérif se porte comme un charme, Stiles. Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je m'y suis mal prise !

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit, tandis que l'air terrifié du garçon se faisait plein d'espoir, quoique suspicieux.

\- ... Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il quand même, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était actuellement en train de douter de la parole d'un officier de police.

\- Évidemment. Il se porte comme un charme, répéta t-elle, pince sans rire.

\- Sûre à cent pour cent ? Parce que, le temps que vous veniez ici, il aurait tout aussi bien pu se faire attaquer par un détraqué. Un détraqué aveugle, avec des crocs, des griffes et capables de se changer en loup les putains de soirs de pleine lune.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de...

\- Et les yeux rouges. Les putains de yeux rouges flippants, insista Stiles.

Muette de stupéfaction, Tara battit des cils furieusement.

\- Woah, fit-elle l'air sincèrement impressionnée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais réellement si... Woah. Juste. Woah.

\- Oh, fit Stiles sans savoir vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Euh, merci ?

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

\- Ah, dit-il cette fois, presque sincèrement ennuyé. Désolé ?

Mais la jeune femme éclata simplement de rire.

\- Je te taquine, Stiles, indiqua t-elle, toute amusée qu'elle était. Cela dit, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais y aller mollo sur les jeux vidéo. Ou les séries. Ou... Les films ? Je ne sais pas trop, honnêtement.

La face soudainement bien rouge, l'adolescent réalisa qu'il avait balancé le _gros-secret-lupin_ à un agent de police et prit trois bonnes secondes pour se gifler mentalement, sous les éclats de rire cristallin d'Eurydice qui semblait se régaler des déboires de son humain, comme toujours.

\- J'y veillerais, baragouina-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante, laissant peu après le silence s'installer, avec de réaliser une fois de plus que Tara Graeme se trouvait toujours sur le pas de sa porte.

Alors ses sourcils furent à nouveau froncés et, son visage suspicieux.

-Vous êtes sûre que mon paternel va bien ? Genre, sûre de chez sûre ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Tara roula des yeux avant de venir se saisir de la radio qui ornait son épaule. Par deux fois, elle pressa les boutons présents sur les côtés de l'appareil, avant d'y entamer une communication.

Elle dit :

\- Ici l'Adjointe Graeme. Demande de confirmation de l'état de santé du Shérif Stilinski pour son fils.

Ils attendirent un instant, puis un autre. Stiles commençant doucement, mais sûrement à ressentir la panique si familière qui lui barbouillait l'estomac, lorsqu'il jugea que le silence s'était étendu depuis fort bien longtemps, avant que le grésillement caractéristique d'une communication entrante, ne se fasse entendre.

\- Ici Stilinski, Adjointe Graeme, fit la voix grave et amusée de son père. Stiles, je vais bien. Cesse d'embêter mes officiers, veux-tu ? Ils ont du travail, pardi !

Entendre la voix de son père lui fit sincèrement chaud au cœur. Au point de s'en retrouver à sourire de manière un peu niaise, de quoi attendrir Tara dont le sourire s'étala bientôt d'une joue à l'autre, sans même qu'elle ne cherche à le réprimer. Il n'y avait cependant aucune moquerie dans ce dernier. Juste beaucoup de tendresse pour le duo père-fils très apprécié.

\- Tout de même..., grogna l'adolescent en croisa ses bras contre son torse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là et vous si ? Pas que je ne vous aime pas hein, vous êtes chouette et tout hein, mais je préfère mon père quoi.

\- Ton père m'as envoyé te prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir, répondit l'Adjointe mi-amusée, mi-désolée. Il a préféré qu'on te le dise de vive-voix, plutôt qu'un vulgaire message.

Stiles cilla bêtement.

\- Oh, dit-il, sans pouvoir empêcher la vague de déception qui l'envahit soudainement. Je vois. Je. C'est très attentionné de sa part.

Et, il craqua un sourire. Un sourire faussement joyeux et amusé. Un sourire qui semblait dire : _Pas de soucis !_ mais qui lançait un: _Non !_ déchirant et silencieux.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais donc pas m'attarder, maintenant que le message est délivré, qu'elle fit encore, avec un clin d'œil. C'est que les officiers ont du travail, pardi !

Le lycéen secoua légèrement la tête, un gloussement léger, craquelé au bord des lèvres.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris d'un doute, néanmoins, il demanda encore :

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il n'a pas pour habitude de passer la nuit au poste, à moins que quelque chose ne soit arrivé, qu'il dit avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- ... On ne peut rien te cacher, soupira-t-elle, après un court moment d'hésitation. Tu es un garçon intelligent Stiles, tu feras un bon enquêteur si tu décides de suivre cette voie un jour, après tes études peut-être.

\- Mmh, sûrement... Est-ce que c'est grave ?

\- Les choses sont toujours un peu dramatiquement grave, _ces derniers temps_ , éluda t-elle.

Mais comme tout justement souligné, Stiles était très intelligent, très perspicace, tout du moins.

\- Vous avez trouvé un autre corps, dit-il simplement, sans obtenir de réponse, néanmoins.

Un haussement d'épaules de la part de l'Adjointe, et ce fut tout. Stiles comprenait qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment à en dire plus.

Il était le foutu fils du Shérif. Un enfant de surplus, aux yeux de tous les adultes de cette fichue ville. Les affaires de la police n'avaient donc pas à être étalées sous son nez. Elle allait faire demi-tour, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, lorsque le lycéen la retint d'une main autour de son poignet.

Les sourcils haussés, elle demanda :

\- Autre chose ? Qui fit rougir l'adolescent de gêne.

\- Prenez soin de mon père, s'il vous plaît, dit-il, le cœur gonflé de chagrin.

Un chagrin qu'il parvint à dissimuler à son aînée qui lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

\- Bien sûr, Stiles. C'est mon boulot après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il opina distraitement, pas tout à fait sûr, quoiqu'il en soit.

\- Je veux dire... S'il venait à être seul. Il ne pourrait pas... Juste. Je veux dire que...

\- Est-ce que tout va _bien_ Stiles ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu tiens le discours d'une personne sur le point de _disparaître_.

\- De disparaître ?

\- Tu n'es pas.. _dépressif_ , rassure-moi ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que _non_ ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être _dépressif_ ? Je vais _bien_ , _Seigneur_ _Dieu_ ! Je suis en pleine forme. Bon, d'accord, l'examen de Harris me donne envie de me jeter au bout d'une _corde_ , mais, ok. Peut-être pas une corde, parce que vous êtes en train de me dévisager comme si la tête d'une _vache_ venait de me pousser soudainement. Je ne suis pas _dépressif_. D' _accord_ ? Je _vais_ _bien_. Je ne compte pas me _suicider_ , ou quelque chose _comme_ _ça_.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, répéta la femme, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je vais bien. Vraiment ! Je suis juste inquiet. Avec tous les morts et, tout ça.

\- Oh, Stiles, personne ne laissera quoique ce soit t'arriver, si c'est ce que tu crains. La personne, pour un peu qu'on puisse lui en donner le titre, qui sème ces corps ne s'approchera pas de toi, d'accord ?

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait eue en tête, à la base.

Aussi, Deucalion comptait le bouffer tout cru, donc techniquement, Tara était bien à côté de la plaque, mais ça, Stiles n'en dit rien. Il se glissa dans la peau de l'ado effrayé par le _Grand Méchant Tueur_ , panoplie d'yeux brillants et tête baissée nerveusement vers le sol.

Tara pressa son épaule avec tendresse.

\- Ton père ne laissera rien t'arriver. Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? En échange, je veillerais sur lui.

\- Promis ?

\- Je te le promets Stiles. Rentre maintenant. Tu as ce fameux examen à réviser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- M'en parlez pas ! Qu'il fit mine de grimacer. J'ai comme la forte impression que, de toute façon, je vais misérablement merder le truc.

\- Un peu d'optimisme, gamin. Tu as quoi, quinze ans ?

\- Seize, grimaça ledit gamin en un roulement d'yeux qui fit ricaner l'Adjointe.

\- Alors tu n'as pas encore le droit d'être pessimiste. Dans trente ou quarante ans, peut-être. Et encore, disons, soixante, juste pour être sûr.

\- Pourquoi soixante ?

\- C'est à peu près l'âge où tu percutes que, peu importe les colorations, tes cheveux demeurons blancs, et ce, jusqu'à la fin, se moqua t-elle.

Et Stiles rigola. Il rigola sincèrement, à en éprouver une sensation de légèreté.

\- Merci, dit-il sincèrement.

\- À ton service, gamin !

Tara Graeme tourna les talons, sur un dernier clin d'œil et signe de main.

Stiles demeura quelques instants encore posté sur le pas de la porte. Jusqu'à ce que la voiture de patrouille ne s'éloigne. Jusqu'à ce que le sentiment de légèreté ne disparaisse.

Jusqu'à ce que l'angoisse ne vienne lui étreindre l'estomac, une fois de plus.

Et la porte se referma dans un bruit mat et le silence fut de nouveau présent dans la maison du Shérif de Beacon Hills. Un silence pesant. Un silence que Stiles eut beaucoup de mal à supporter, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à Tara de dire à son père qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'agissait de son peut-être (probable) dernier soir et, son père travaillait.

Il était seul.

Et ça faisait mal.

À côté de cela, se souvint-il, un corps avait été retrouvé. Encore un. Un dont il aurait sûrement pu empêcher la mort, s'il ne s'était pas attardé sur d'inutiles détails toute la journée. Si Derek n'était pas intervenu. S'il n'avait pas décidé de jouer au parfait garçon bien élevé en préparant le dîner.

La caresse légère et fantôme contre son esprit et, Eurydice résonna.

 _C'est l'heure_ , dit-elle doucement. _Prépare-toi._


	8. I N T E R L U D E - I

**Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements:** à Loclo4 qui subit (encore et toujours, la pauvre) mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases (très) bancales, merci pour tes corrections, du fond du cœur + sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté, ajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte. Paix  & amour sur vous. :)

* * *

 **INTERLUDE : I**

* * *

 _"Si tu lis actuellement cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort — ou pire._

 _Comment peut-on être pire que mort, me demanderas-tu ? Honnêtement, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. La mort n'est déjà pas très chouette en soit. J'imagine donc difficilement ce qui pourrait être pire que de se faire hacher menu, par un psychopathe aux tendances meurtrières._

 _Passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec Dolores Ombrage, peut-être ?_

 _Ou écouter en boucle 'Let It go' de Frozen. Je pense que l'on peut tou_ _s_ _les deux s'accorder à dire qu'à côté de ça, Lucifer peut s'asseoir et demander des cours de torture à Elsa, parce que franchement, cette mélodie me rend dingue. Je veux dire, même à l'heure actuelle, je l'ai en tête e_ _t j'hésite très sincèrement à me cogner violemment le crâne contre mon volant. Je veux dire, je l'aurai sûrement fait, si je n'avais pas été si inquiet à l'idée d'abîmer Roscoe. Ou de me fendre le crâne à cause de ma force surpuissante._

 _Mais je m'égare._

 _Je disais donc et pardonne-moi_ _d_ _e le redire :_

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je ne m'en suis malheureusement pas sorti._

 _Je pourrais te donner des tas d'explications. Des tas de pourquoi et de comment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. C'est ce qu'il me manque ce soir. Le temps. Ce qu'il m'a manqué, au cours des dernières semaines._

 _Je sais qu'elles ont été particulièrement éprouvantes pour toi. Mon comportement a été plus qu'étrange et j'en suis entièrement conscient. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites, dernièrement. Malheureusement, j'ai fais une promesse et c'est le cœur lourd, que je compte l'emporter jusque dans ma tombe._

 _Quel fils cruel suis-je donc, pour ne pas te laisser de nom, de coupable, une personne à haïr.  
_

 _La vérité, papa, c'est que je suis responsable, moi et uniquement moi, de ce qui m'est arrivé._

 _Mais trêve de mondanité._

 _J'ai voulu faire les choses bien, tu sais ? Un dîner père et fils, comme nous n'en faisions pas assez. Pas d'aussi sérieux, j'entends. D'aussi niais. Ton fils est un Poufsouffle refoulé qui s'assume à peine, Papa. Mais il le vit bien. Le boulot t'a cependant rattrapé. Je ne t'en veux pas. Alors ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Je veux dire, t'es le putain de Shérif de Beacon Hills. Ce que tu fais est génial. Tu aides les gens, tout les jours. Tu arrêtes les méchants et, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de crier haut et fort que Noah Stilinski, est mon père à moi. Je suis très fier. De toi, de tout ça. De tout ce que tu as accompli._

 _Alors ne sois pas en colère envers toi-même._

 _Parce que tout va bien._

 _Je vais bien._

 _Ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de moments de joie._

 _De la tristesse parfois._

 _Parce que, tu sais ? Maman._

 _Mais tu as fait les choses bien après son départ. Tout a été parfait. Tu as été parfait. Alors merci pour ça. Merci pour cette vie. Pour ces repas. Pour ces soirées télé. Pour m'avoir donné tant de liberté, pour avoir été un père exceptionnel._

 _C'est un peu décousu, pardonne-moi, mais écrire sur le tableau de bord d'un véhicule, une suite de phrases qui me viennent d'un coup, n'est pas évident. J'ai vraiment essayé de condenser la chose. De n'aller qu'à l'essentiel, mais je me suis un peu perdu en route. Le papier commence à me manquer et mon poignet à se faire douloureux, alors je ne vais sûrement pas m'attarder._

 _L'heure tourne et je suis effrayé, papa._

 _Je suis mort de peur, parce que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'être capable de vous sauver ce soir._

 _Une bonne amie m'a dit de ne pas trop m'en faire, mais c'est plus fort que moi._

 _Elle sait déjà ce qui va arriver._

 _Tout comme moi._

 _J'espère que tu prendras soin de toi._

 _Que tu te trouveras une jolie petite femme et que tu formeras une famille à nouveau._

 _Parce que la famille est importante, papa. J'y tiens. Vois ça comme mes dernières volontés. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et, s'il doit se faire avec une autre Claudia et un autre Stiles, alors vas-y. Cours. N'attends plus._

 _Je serai avec maman, à te relooker dans tes instants les moins glorieux, a souhaiter descendre te botter les fesses, parce que c'est ce que je fais si bien._

 _Je t'aime papa, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être._

 _Alors vis, pour que ma mort n'ait pas été totalement inutile._

 _À jamais ton fils,  
M. Stiles. Stilinski._

 _PS - Ne profite pas de mon absence, pour t'empiffrer de Pizza et autres. Je suis sérieux, mon vieux. Le cholestérol, tout ça._

 _PPS - Est-ce que tu pourras penser à arroser les plantes ? Ce serait injuste qu'elles fanent parce que je ne suis plus là pour en prendre soin. Oh et parle leurs aussi. Elles aiment qu'on leur parle de ce qu'on fait de nos journées. Sûrement, parce qu'elles sont coincées dans des pots, tu me diras._

 _PSSS - Si tu pouvais aussi effacer mon historique google. Sans déconner, j'ai vraiment oublié. Ça m'est sorti de la tête. Et, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tout le monde sache que je me suis fait l'intégrale de Twilight avant que mort ne m'emporte."_


	9. I N T E R L U D E - II

**Résumé :** C'est quand on joue les apprentis sorciers, qu'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Stiles invoque Gaïa, persuadé qu'elle l'aidera à tuer Deucalion et sa meute. Mais comme toujours, rien ne se termine vraiment bien. Le voilà prisonnier de la Déesse Mère – Serviteur à ses heures. Stiles!Mage

 **Pairing** _ **:**_ un poil de tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait finir sur du Derek/Stiles ou n'importe quel autre couple. Si vous avez des idées, faites péter !

 **Remerciements:** à Loclo4 qui subit (encore et toujours, la pauvre) mon orthographe et mes tournures de phrases (très) bancales, merci pour tes corrections, du fond du cœur + sans oublier ceux qui ont commenté, ajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte. Paix  & amour sur vous. :)

* * *

 **INTERLUDE : II**

* * *

 _Scott._

 _Scottie._

 _Mon frère._

 _Ma moitié._

 _Pardonne-moi pour ces dernières semaines. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été le type le plus grossier, infecte, con et méprisant de la terre. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir, de t'avoir brisé le cœur, pardonne-moi pour tout._

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je ne suis plus._

 _Ne pleure pas mon beau Scottie. La vie est belle, parfois longue, parfois moins._

 _La mienne fut géniale. Absolument géniale. Après tout, ne l'ais-je pas vécu aux côtés de mon frère ? De mon meilleur ami ? De ma moitié ? Je ne saurais que trop dire. Je pense avoir usé de mes dernières capacités d'écrivain en adressant quelques mots à mon père. J'espère sincèrement que ça ira pour lui. Que ça ira pour vous, tous autant que vous êtes._

 _Embrasse ta mère, pour moi. Elle fut la seconde maman la plus géniale de la terre (juste après la mienne, tu en conviendras). Ses cookies sont une tuerie, du love depuis le Paradis Mélissa._

 _Mes salutations à dame Alisson aussi. Sans déconner, vieux. Tu as la bonne, alors ne la lâche pas. Même si je n'ai pas forcément envie de vous observer vous gober les amygdales_ _jusqu'au jugement dernier._ _Pitié, épargne mes rétines, d'accord ?_

 _Dis à Lydia, que je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir écrire une autre lettre pour elle, parce que, whoa. Tu sais ? Elle a été la femme de ma vie. C'est un peu bête d'être mort pour devoir se déclarer, mais, voilà. Lydia, tu es fantastique et ne laisses jamais personne_ _t_ _e dire le putain de contraire. Ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis (contrairement à moi haha !)._

 _Isaac... Arrête de tirer cette tronche sans arrêt, aussi. Assume d'avoir besoin d'amour et de câlins et de tendresse et de tout le reste. On est des putains de Poufsouffle mec. Montrer les dents et cogner dans tout ce qui bouge, ne fait pas de toi un gros dur. Juste un gros con. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, je suppose (enfin, surtout tes cheveux, ne te fais pas trop d'idée). Ton père a été un connard, mais les enfants ne sont pas destinés à devenir comme leurs parents. Sauf Scott. Scott est une grosse exception, mais c'est aussi un chiot mignon alors. Bon._

 _Toi aussi tu as le droit à une deuxième chance. Comme certains papas ont le droit à la leur (Est-ce que je suis assez subtile ? Ne laisse pas tomber mon père et, je me charge d'emmerder le tien jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, croix de bois, croix de...)._

 _Scott, mon bon vieux Scott, encore. Toujours._

 _Ne m'en veux pas trop de l'avoir joué perso._

 _Il le fallait._

 _Il fallait que l'un d'entre nous le fasse. Vous êtes trop putain de précieux. Trop magique. Et mystique et fantastique. Soyez fort. La meute McCall ne peut pas se laisser abattre, vue ?_

 _À jamais, le meilleur frère du monde, le plus classe et actuellement détenteur du titre de meilleur Arcaniste de Final Fantasy XIV,_

 _Stiles, Stilinski._

 _PS - Merci pour tout._


End file.
